


绿骑士 / The Green Knight

by blurryyou



Series: 『绿骑士』系列 / Green Knight 'Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Families of Choice, Gen, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spectrophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本延续《Return of the Joker》的剧情，即，Tim Drake被小丑捉住后折磨、改造。但，Tim死亡。Jason Todd回到蝙蝠侠身边。Steph从未成为罗宾。等等。<br/>（作者的简介略详细，为了防止剧透进行了编译。可以接受『详细剧透』的请戳http://weibo.com/1644997485/zxpd8gkir查看译员的REPO。）</p><p>作者注释：<br/>标题出自Heather Dale的歌曲《Sir Gawain and the Green Knight》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第 1 章：你沉默不语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513551) by [gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl), [hauntedlittledoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll). 



> 授权 / Permission：
> 
> http://hauntedlittledoll.tumblr.com/post/61659289116/hi-your-green-knight-verse-is-just-so-great-that-i  
> Thanks! I’m so pleased that everyone seems to enjoy it. It’s one of my very first Batfics, so it holds a special place in my heart too.  
> I would love to have it translated for other fans, so feel free!

没有呼吸，Tim不顾一切地抓住这一个瞬间。但那双手死死地抓住他，他逃脱不开。一只手扯住他的头发，另一只手钳住他的手腕。下一刻氧气涌入，他看见一个穿黑衣的男人。

他愤怒地无声怒吼，耗尽了刚刚吸入的氧气。他用自由的那只手和双脚向那个人攻击过去，但那个人丝毫没有慌张，继续把他从水里拖出来。他摇晃Tim。一次、两次，然后Tim的身体背叛他意志，吸入了第二口空气，他的视线重新聚焦。 

Tim立刻注意到这个空间属于地穴的迹象。立刻注意到那一池碧水，注意到这个将他从死亡手里抢回来的人【注1】穿着的奇怪衣物，而不是盔甲。 

_这里不是Gotham海湾。_

“是的，”那个男人用一只手臂把Tim死死地扣在自己胸前，轻声在他耳边说。Tim发觉自己不知不觉中已经停止挣扎，这里有个更大的谜题摆在他面前。“这里不是Gotham。” 

_这个救他的人不是Bruce。_

Tim想笑，但他不能。他不会。他不该笑，笑会疼，Tim不会纵容自己的冲动，但这股冲动哽得他几乎无法呼吸。就像是再一次溺水。他不能笑，在这种压力之下他也不能保持沉默。 

紧接而来的神经掐，某种程度来说，是对他的仁慈。 

~*~

Tim醒来的时候，躺在一间他不认识的房间里。这不是蝙蝠洞里的医疗室，不是他在Wayne大宅或Drake家里的房间，也不是他担心的医院病房。 

Tim从枕头和毯子中挣扎出来，却几乎被床下躺着的人绊倒。救他的男人摊手摊脚地睡在他床边的垫子上。而这对Tim来说不是什么好兆头，因为那个男人开始动弹了。 

Tim想跑，但立刻被扯翻在地。太迟了，他回头看见一条长长的绳子连着他的脚踝，还有那个男人。那个男人已经醒来，半蹲在地。他清醒的速度太快，这个房间里明明没有威胁，不合理。 

Tim不是威胁。 

那个男人沉默了很长一会儿之后，谨慎地问：“Timothy，你知道自己在哪里吗？” 

Tim指了指自己的喉咙。这既是他的防卫，也是他最好的进攻。 

“我清楚你不说话。”救他的男人回答说，声音里明显带上了烦躁的情绪。“我相信以你的智商足够用点头或者摇头回答。Tt。” 

Tim慢慢地站起来，按照那个男人要求地，摇了摇头。他不清楚他目前所在的位置，他是否依然身处美国都值得怀疑，更不用说是否还在Gotham。这个男人的衣着十分奇怪，外面传来的声音也不是他所熟知的声音。 

那个男人告诉他：“你现在在埃及，确切来说，是在al Ghul家族相对私密的住所之一。你了解拉撒路池子吗？” 

Timothy知道Ra’s al Ghul。他知道拉撒路池的特殊之处，所以那个男人继续往下说的时候，他并没有特别惊讶。 

“Timothy，你已经死了大约十九年。” 

不过，这个数字依然有些惊人。Timothy重新坐回地上，抬头看着那个高高地站在他面前的男人。 

那个人说：“情况有些复杂。过来。我们去吃东西，然后我会告诉你更多情况。”他伸出一只手，Timothy发现他的胳膊上有一条咬伤留下的疤痕，痕迹在手腕处突然结束。手腕以下没有疤痕——没有任何痕迹。 

Tim握住那只手。 

~*~

救他的人名叫Damian。 

Damian把他领到巨大的窗边，那里摆了许多食物。有些Tim认识。有些Tim不认识，但他效仿着主人的动作。坐在地板上吃饭有点儿奇怪，但这样Damian和Tim说话的时候，他们差不多是在同一高度上了。Damian不那么高高在上有压迫感的时候，看起来就不太像Bruce了。 

Damian一边吃一边继续说：“我是Bruce Wayne和Talia al Ghul的儿子。我是第三个蝙蝠侠，在你死后也曾担任过第四任罗宾。” 

三个蝙蝠侠……Tim早就知道自己是可以替代的，但蝙蝠侠？ 

“父亲在我十岁时去世，大概在你六年之后。”Damian密切观察着Tim的反应，Tim目光低垂着盯着食物，不抬头看他。“他再也没有接受其他罗宾。我是Grayson的罗宾。” 

_Dick。_

“我年满二十一岁之后，Grayson就退回去做Nightwing，他更喜欢这个身份。尽管那个杂技演员认为自己不过是暂居其位……但他的确是一位值得敬畏的蝙蝠侠。”他说这话艰难得有些痛苦。“我的养兄为了我保持着蝙蝠侠的传奇，然后交给我，我在努力担起他的传承。” 

Tim不想听有关Dick的事情。他甚至都不完全确定自己想听蝙蝠侠的事情，但他必然是故事的一部分。蝙蝠侠永远是一切的中心。 

“成为蝙蝠侠对我母亲而言远远不够。”Damian还没有把目光移开，不过他假装自己全神贯注看着的是Tim手里的水果。“我的父母一直有些……争强好胜。” 

Tim能理解，他有三个呢。 

“父亲做过的所有事情中，他只曾失败过一次。为了如我母亲所愿超过他，我需要跨过绊倒他的那块石头。于是事情发展到现在，Talia al Ghul找到你的尸体，放入拉撒路池。” 

Tim双手握住的水果被他空手挤得炸出汁水。 

他强迫自己松开僵硬的手指。然后Damian靠过来——杯盘全被推到一边，这个人跪在他面前，帮他把手里剩下的黏糊糊的水果残渣清理干净。Tim迟缓地摇头，让Damian抬起头。 

“Tt。”这个男人又发出了那种声音，抹掉自己脸上的一点果汁。“我绝不会纵容我母亲的作为。池子自会带来噩梦，但我更相信你自己已经有很多噩梦。”Damian小心地掰开Tim的手指，不顾他手里的果汁和果肉，握在自己手心里。“但我并不知情。我也不是父亲那样杰出的侦探，我赶到时只来得及把你从池子里拉出来。” 

Tim继续摇头。不是。完全不是。他喉咙里哽住呼吸的压力又渐渐增长。 

Damian依然单膝跪在他面前，但似乎他理解了。 

“我的父亲辜负了你，Timothy。我不会像他一样。” 

~*~

这个将他从死亡手中夺回的人变成了他的守护者，他似乎坚定决心要信守自己的承诺。接下来的日子里，他几乎片刻不离Tim。少年不知道他这么做究竟是因为这附近杀手的人数太多，还是因为他不信任自己。 

感觉就好像，他觉得如果自己离开的话，再回来就找不到Tim了。 

Tim很大一部分时间用来睡觉。Damian则是看书。他们一起吃饭，Damian几乎不说话。Tim缄口不言，Damian也没有问。他们就这么平静地度过了两天时间，但接着Damian就发布了第一道命令。 

“Tt。你需要沐浴。” 

所以Timothy最后一个人坐在房间里，方才他们的争执让他筋疲力尽，让Damian怒气冲冲地离开房间。太迟了，Tim希望自己刚才没有把罐子朝Damian的头丢过去，他把脸埋在最近的枕头里。过去两天里，他一直因陋就简使用盥洗台凑合，Damian也没有勉强他——Tim到现在还没有试图第二次淹死自己，也许这就足够他如释重负了。 

Tim不是没有发现自己已经有点儿味了，但除非性命攸关，否则他绝不踏入浴室一步。浴室里正对着淋浴有一面全身镜，Tim恨镜子。 

他又没有求Damian把他从池子里拉出来。他又没有求这个蝙蝠侠最新的化身保护他，他也没有要求复活。Tim **不想要** 眼睁睁地看着自己失败的证据。 

Damian回来，踏过瓷器碎片走过来，坐在床边，恢复了镇定。Tim现在可以告诉他，尽管缩小二人的身高差的确是非常礼貌的作法，但这种小伎俩Tim可不会每次都买账。 

“我们没有时间浪费在这种事情上，Timothy。如果你能听进去我的话，我要告诉你，小丑绑架你那段时间留下的痕迹已经全部看不出来了，经过手术和拉撒鲁池子……” 

Tim又拖过来一只枕头盖住自己的头。Damian不知道，但Tim自己当时就在场。Tim听到了第一个医生说了什么。Tim比他更清楚。 

“我可以现在先把镜子遮住，但我们以后还会继续这个话题。”那个人轻声说。 

Tim考虑了一下，然后点头表示同意。Damian抓住他身下的床单用力扯走，他从床上滚了下去，Damian拿着床单走进浴室里。Tim放慢脚步跟在后面，然后几乎在浴室门口同他面对面撞上。 

“Tt——这样就可以了？” 

Tim小心翼翼地越过他瞟了一眼。那面全身镜被深红色的床单完全遮住了。旁边还有一面刮胡子时用的小梳妆镜，Tim每次用洗手间的时候都会低头躲开，Damian甚至拿了一条毛巾把那面镜子也遮住了。Tim点点头。 

“衣服已经给你准备好了。把自己收拾得体一点。” 

Tim飞快地冲了个澡，眼睛牢牢地盯着上方的天花板，不肯冒险低头看见自己苍白的皮肤。Damian留给他的衣服不像是他醒来时穿的那种，而是普通的美国风格。他不知道Damian给他准备牛仔裤是为了让他舒服一些，还是表明了迟早要来的变化。 

Tim前世没怎么穿过牛仔裤，所以他视作变化的预兆。 

他穿衣服的时候听见隔壁房间传来说话声。是Damian的声音，还有一个女人的声音。Tim立刻放慢了穿衣服的速度，开始听他们说话。 

_“——回去Gotham。”_

“我已经离开一周了，所有事情都留给红头罩和夜翼处理，母亲。我甚至都不能肯定我的猫遭遇了怎样的命运，遑论我的城市。” 

“我养大你不是为了让你把你母亲的关心当儿戏。” 

“您没有养大我。” 

那个女人的回答声音太小，Tim听不清，Damian的回答也一样。然后外面传来脚步声，门上响起一声尖锐的敲门声。Damian叫他的名字。 

Tim匆匆地扣上衬衫，没有穿鞋子。 

那个女人已经不在房间里了，Damian快速地检查了一番。很显然，他们要离开了，因为他甚至没给Tim穿鞋子的时间，只是把散落的衣物和他自己的一些文件塞进胡乱塞进背包里。 

没想到，他把背包交给了Tim。Damian打开雕花华丽的百叶窗上的锁，推开，一声不响地查看下面的情况。然后他蹲下身，唤Tim过去。 

他们要离开了。他们要回Gotham了。 

“Tt——趁着忍者还没到，Timothy。” 

Damian说得没错。Tim用两只胳膊环住他的脖子，让他这位不请自来的守护者收紧手臂，把他整个人背在背上。Damian从窗口跳了出去，跳进夜色之中。Tim从未见过这样的世界。 

~*~

大宅看起来同以前一模一样。Tim跟着Damian走上当年的那道台阶，走过宏伟的大门，就如同曾经他跟着Bruce。不过不像Bruce，Damian没有帮Tim推开门，领着他走进去。Damian直接走进门，相信Tim就紧跟在他身后。 

Tim已经发觉自从他们离开al Ghul的地产，他们之间就形成了这样的规律。Damian领路，Tim随后。动作轻快。 

大宅内部也几乎同他记忆中一模一样，除了那只等在门口迎接他们的穿燕尾服的猫。 

“我必须承认看到你依然健康简直如释重负，Alfred。” 

Tim飞快地抬起头，但他没有看到别人。实际上，Damian似乎是在向那只猫咪打招呼。那只猫一跃跳上古董靠椅，一脸不悦地打量两个人，Tim用力咽了口唾沫。这只猫的目光和花纹都充满不祥。但这里可是Gotham，而且也没有那位老管家出来迎接他们。 

“是，我同意。这个时刻值得来一点儿猫咪鱼子酱。去通知Grayson。” 

Tim目不转睛地看着那只猫随意又优雅地跳下来，然后闲庭信步地走向厨房。真是太令人不安了。 

“Timothy。” 

_跟上。_

Tim跟上Damian，Damian往图书馆走，很可能最终目的地是蝙蝠洞。他没想到Damian在Bruce的旧电脑前短暂停留，也没有想到他会在书桌和蝙蝠洞入口间微微踌躇一瞬。Damian自己似乎并没有发现。 

Tim看到还有两个人挤在门口，企图同时挤进去，他马上就做了决定。他立刻躲在最近的椅子后面。 

“说实话，你们两个的愚蠢真是永无止境。”Damian依然盯着他的屏幕上打开的文件，冷嘲道。“您二位组织的这么一场欢迎招待会，真是令人叹为观止。” 

“你想我们啦，别乱发火。”Tim认出说话的人是年长了很多的Dick Grayson。他听起来很有自信，用胳膊肘把他身边的人推到一边，终于顺利地走进门来。“你有没有——Timmy。” 

~*~

Dick猛然停了下来，他后面紧跟着的高个子撞在了他身上。Dick似乎没有注意到，他后面的男人跟着他的目光也看过来，然后他突然爆炸一般大吼。 

“你这个混蛋！你说过你会及时赶到的！” 

Damian哼了一声。“我赶在母亲之前救起了他。不许在我父亲的房子里质疑我的速度，Todd。” 

Tim呛住了——唾液和笑声一起冲进了他的气管里。他从胸腔里发出一声窒息一般的笑声，Tim立刻用两只手捂住了自己的嘴。谢天谢地，他发出的声音淹没在了他们的争吵声中。 

但是。 

Jason Todd死了。 

“看看他的脸。”没想到Dick突然说，打断了两个正在争吵的人。Tim用力握紧拳头，指尖掐进自己的手心里。“你到底都告诉了他什么，Damian？” 

“他的脸没有任何问题，谢谢你，Grayson。”Damian断然地说，终于把目光从电脑屏幕上抬起来。“你的这些胡说八道——” 

“我不是这个意思——Timmy，你必须相信……” 

“他为什么要？”Damian问。“你也许有差不多二十年没有见过他了，但对这男孩来说，不过才是一个星期的时间。我已经把基本情况都介绍给他了。” 

“那么你一定是漏掉了几件非常重要的事情，因为Jason快要把他吓死了。”Dick反驳说，接着他也苍白了脸。“死第二次。” 

接下来的沉默有些尴尬。然后Damian轻咳了一声，说：“看在老天的份上，Grayson，去抱他一下，把这件事情结束掉，我们还有更重要的事情要做。我还有事情要做。” 

Tim往后缩了一点，不过幸好Damian是最后一个提到身体接触的人。Dick不停地试图靠近，Jason不时向他投来警惕的目光，但无论可能有什么尴尬的情况，都让位给了食物。 

如果那只猫给他们端上猫咪鱼子酱，Tim表示，彻底发疯绝对不是他的错。 

~*~

猫咪Alfred毫无同他们分享自己的食物的意思。 

等Jason端着食物从厨房里出来之前，Dick软磨硬泡从Damian嘴里套出了他所谓的“基本情况”都是哪些，然后填补上他没有提到的事情。就像Damian的话一样，有些Tim需要了解的事情。 

管家Alfred在很多年前就已经去世了，尽管Tim听到这个消息非常难过，但他确认自己的老朋友并没有变成猫咪，还是不禁松了口气。改变种族的变身最好还是不要轻易尝试。猫咪Alfred属于Damian，也不太可能是老管家的灵魂转世，因为在Alfred去世之前，猫咪就被收养了。 

Tim还得知了，他并不是第一个被投入拉撒路池子的罗宾，尽管他们并没有说明细节。Jason得意洋洋地端着一锅奶酪通心粉从厨房里走出来，Damian和Dick就飞快地换了话题。 

Tim怀疑地对自己在盘子研究胃一会儿，然后抬头看看Damian，向他确认。 

“尽管Todd不幸缺乏品味，但他已经证明自己的烹饪技术尚可接受。”Damian给自己盛上食物，说。“鉴于他的厨艺和家务活本事，他总有一天会成为一位优秀的家庭主妇。” 

“我听到了。” 

出于自我保护的目的，Tim把他们所有人都当成了耳边风。他一边戳着自己的食物，一边希望Dick能低头吃自己的饭，不要再盯着他看。Tim有点儿犹豫地把一叉子通心粉放进嘴巴里。就像是Bruce和Alfred，这似乎就是安静、平和地吃饭的信号。Dick的目光并没有游移很久，但无论他能争取到的是怎样的缓释，他都愿意欣然接受。 

他只是必须得吃光盘子里的所有食物。这是大宅里的规矩，如果他做到了……只要Tim能够遵守所有的规矩，他就可以离开这餐桌了。 

“嘿，小子。”Jason很可能其实并不是在对Tim说话。“你打算跟Drake家说什么？” 

然后笑声又回到他嗓子眼里，就在他喉咙里面翻腾不肯停息，他必须得吐出点什么。笑声，或者其他的。Tim推开餐桌，跪倒在地，把刚刚吃下还未消化的食物吐了出来。 

有时候微恙可以充作离开的借口，Tim当桌子边的沉默是对他的默许，他跑开了。 

~*~

不久之后，Dick在绿盥洗室找到了Tim，但那只是因为Tim没法离开。这个盥洗室安装了一面足有半面墙那么高的大镜子，因为这里的设计是Brucie开派队用的女盥洗室。在他匆匆忙忙寻找洗手间的时候，这面镜子并没有太大问题，但要他第二次经过足以让他却步。所以Dick出现的时候，Tim还坐在浅绿色的瓷制便器边的地板上。 

绿色用在盥洗室里真是太傻了。 

Dick先是在旁边忙碌了一会儿。然后Tim的视线中出现了一块打湿的毛巾，还有一杯水。他等着Tim把两样东西都接过去才说话。 

“我们没有人会告诉Jack Drake任何事情，他已经有十年没有回过国，也没有人会寻找一个十三岁的Tim Drake。已经过去差不多二十年了——我的天哪，你甚至都可以伪装成你自己的孩子了。” 

所以Tim丢给自己前任罗宾的那个眼神完全是他应得的，但Dick自顾自地说话，没有发现。他之前是杂技演员，紧张的时候总是习惯念念叨叨。 

“要不是你个头太小，你可以假装是Jason的孩子。甚至还可以做我的孩子。”Dick偏着脑袋，看起来是认真地在考虑这个掩饰能不能骗过人。Tim对着他踢了一脚，结果被他敏捷地躲开了。Dick完全没受打扰地接着原来的话题继续说，一边把毛巾和杯子放好。“不过你的身份是Damian要操心的事情。他总会想出好理由的。” 

Tim就看着Dick微微动了动盥洗室的陈设，把矮脚凳推得离门更远一些，然后关掉灯。接着Dick回过头，把Tim捞进自己怀里。 

一日是罗宾，黑暗就不会给他们造成任何问题，但黑暗的确解决了巨大的镜子这个问题。一直都是这样，就好像Dick会永远这样纵容Tim的习惯和神经质的举动。Tim能自己走，但如果他想让Dick把他放下来就必须得说话，所以他选择了忍耐。 

Dick没有把Tim抱回他的旧房间，而是去了二楼，Damian正在等着他们。Tim对着楼梯的方向示意，但他的这位新监护人摇摇头。 

“你的旧房间如今……年久失修。” 

很可能是因为Tim在上一次重大变故之前，曾在那个房间里发了好几场惊天动地的脾气。 

“我们会替换掉那些已经无法修复的家具。Todd会处理好的。”Damian耸耸肩说。“不过首先，他现在正在餐厅刷地板，做为他差点毒死你的惩罚。” 

Tim不由愧疚地往后缩了缩。现在已经没有Alfred默默地把Tim留下的乱摊子收拾干净了，除了那位好心的老管家外，没有人会毫无目的地帮Tim收拾。毕竟从此之后他就要同这些人一起生活了。 

Tim扭着身体示意Dick把他放下来，但第一任罗宾的怀抱简直同Bruce一般无法撼动。Tim哪里都去不了。“我们明天早晨再来处理，我马上就下去准备巡逻。就等我几分钟，小D。” 

“Tt。”Damian发出了个音节就算做回答，然后他头也不回地就走开了。 

~*~

Tim没有可以换的衣服。他希望这也是留到明天早晨处理的事情，包括他自己大概也是明天早晨处理的事情。他踢掉牛仔裤和运动鞋，没有脱袜子。他也没有刷牙，就直接上了床，因此无论Dick打算说什么，他都没有说出来。 

语言的力量有时被高估了。 

Tim看着Dick鼓起勇气，然后又泄了气，看着他挣扎，最终只是帮Tim掖紧毯子。这不过是一次微小的胜利，但无论多小，Tim都会当做是胜利。 

不过，Dick显然还是觉得而要说点什么。他本已经往外走，手抬起来正要去关灯，他突然停住了。“我去巡逻的时候，你会好好待在这里吗？” 

Talia al Ghul希望他活着。Dick以为Tim能逃到哪里去，以为他有什么能耐能够逃脱她定下的命运？除了把自己埋进钢筋混凝土里，Tim只能被困在这里了。与其那样，他情愿自己少被丢进拉撒路池子几次。 

“答应我，Timmy。” 

Tim点了一下头，然后翻了个身。灯光熄灭了。 

“我爱你，小弟弟。”Dick在黑暗中小声说出这句话，不过Tim还是听见了。 

门关上了，Tim耐心地等了一会儿。三分半钟，刚好足够从这里走到蝙蝠洞里，再过四分钟，足够换上制服。Dick也许会更快一点，腿长，又这么多年来习惯了制服。但Tim还是等到七分半钟。然后他从床上爬下来，悄悄地穿过走廊。 

Tim又等了一分钟，他想等到Dick确定已经装备好，面具、武器、通讯器。然后他迅速地一掌拍出去，碾碎了房间电灯开关下的一只微型窃听器。他几乎可以在自己脑袋里听见Dick的通讯器如实地将那声脆响传送过去之后，Dick忍不住发出的叫声。 

Dick真的以为自己做得神不知鬼不觉吗？ 

Tim的手掌心有点儿刺痛，他把手心在大腿上蹭了两下，然后重新爬回床上。如果他的“兄弟们”想监视他，他们完全可以像一只正常的蝙蝠一样，去看监控录像。 

~*~

_“注意你的语言，Grayson，你可是我们很多人的榜样。”_

Dick吐了吐舌头。Damian早就确定了，这个人永远也不会长大了。做完他那幼稚的行为之后，Dick依然有点儿恼火地揉着自己的耳朵。刚才通讯中断的那一声的确够响，Damian在几米外都听得见。 

“Tt。他毕竟曾经是罗宾，你竟然会以为他发现不了？” 

Dick有些后悔地摇头。“是我有些生疏了。” 

“发现了。”Damian平淡地低声说。“自从你看到那孩子之后，你有两个小时没有抱过任何人了，这算得上你的个人记录？”他的养兄突然向这位年轻的蝙蝠侠走过来，目光里带着他非常熟悉的傻乎乎的情绪，Damian闪身躲开了那个夸张的拥抱。 

Dick只是舒展了一下身体，往后靠在了栏杆上。“我想紧紧地抱住Tim， **再也再也不松手** _。但我同时也只想……_ **摇醒他** _，直到他明白。”_

Damian询问地抬起头，没有说话。 

“明白他的死对我们而言有多 **痛** _。”Dick耸耸肩，说。“但这两样都不是Tim现在需要的。”_

“然后窃听Timothy的房间就是你折衷的选择。”Damian撇嘴，说。“制订出这样的计划，Grayson，真让我对你的任务成功率叹为观止。” 

Dick皱起脸，避开了Damian的挖苦。“如果我是Grayson，Jason是Todd，那为什么你叫他Timothy？” 

“Tt，”Damian扭开脸，爬进蝙蝠车里。“儿童对自己的名字的反应比对姓氏好。是你告诉我的，Grayson。” 

“是 **人们** _。”Dick强调说，他也跟着爬进车后座。“我说的绝对是_ **大部分人** _，而你说我是个多愁善感的傻瓜。”_

“别夸张，Grayson。显然你早在Timothy戕害你的听力之前就已经开始耳背了。” 

Dick翻了个白眼，他们发动蝙蝠车往外开，他又毫无意义地往后看了一眼。“你真的觉得我们可以把他和Jason单独留在家？” 

Damian一只手松开方向盘，指了指自己的头罩。“我把客房的监控录像直接传送到头罩里了。” 

Dick皱紧眉头。“我从楼上下来的时候你已经装备好了。” 

Damian点点头。 

“你一直在看着他。” 

Damian又点点头。 

“你这个小混蛋。”Dick咬牙切齿地说。“你本来可以提醒我一声。” 

Damian坏笑道：“没错。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】rescuer 译员忍不住注意到这个词的一个不甚常用的释义To take from legal custody by force. 这个作者有个特别的tag『莎士比亚是我的语言』，因此我不能彻底否定她不是故意如此措辞。况且，Tim的确不希望被救。


	2. 第 2 章：如飞蛾扑火

第二天早晨，Tim终于鼓起勇气露面，那时候Jason已经坐在厨房里了。

Jason坐着没动，抱着自己的咖啡杯打量了Tim好一会儿，然后没好气地说：“吃的都在食品间里。吃一口就能糖尿病那些玩——甜的藏在华夫饼烤盘后面，你要是想喝咖啡，答案是没门。”

Tim眨眨眼。

Jason耸肩，说：“现在厨房归我管，就连蝙蝠侠本人在这里也说不上话。”

Tim看来这绝对是相当大胆的宣言。Jason可能的确有点儿自己的脾气，但Tim的这位前辈可不是Alfred。那位老人防守反击的时候，那个不幸承受他的怒火的可怜虫还以为一切都是自己瞎想出来的。

Tim曾经希望能够学习他的秘密，但现在已经永远错过了。

Jason把报纸丢在餐桌上，走到冰箱边，倚着冰箱门，显然是在帮Tim选择他的早餐。很快，Jason拿出一盒牛奶，还有一盒之前他说起的甜味麦片放在他面前。

Tim小心地自己拿出一把勺子和一个碗，然后在Jason对面坐下。

“你的房间怎么样，小小鸟儿？”Jason折起报纸，问。

早上Tim低着头小心翼翼地走进洗手间，发现他的房间收拾得干干净净。他的镜子依然只留下空荡荡的镜框，但一夜之间，Jason竟然已经收拾好了房间里其他的东西。Tim感谢地点点头，但Jason不高兴地皱着眉头。

Jason瞪着他说：“你的房间是空的。我知道你一开始只是短暂留宿，但后来你彻底搬进那个房间里，在……在那之后。你的东西呢？”

Tim摇摇头。几分钟前他刚刚检查过自己的东西。衣服都在柜子里，相机放在书桌上，他的父母的照片在床头柜上。他所有的东西都在房间里，除了他的滑板，那个大概放在车库里积灰。

Jason难以置信地说：“你手里有千万家产，但是你甚至连海报都不贴。”

Tim耸耸肩。

Jason说：“好吧，这一回我们会弥补上的。给房间粉刷一遍，之类的。你最喜欢什么颜色……蓝？绿？”

Tim耸肩。他有点儿不安，Jason逼得有些太紧，他开始重新考虑要不要吃早餐了。

“拜托，小子。你曾经是罗宾！你的胆量呢，你不可能这么无趣！”

Tim狠狠瞪了Jason一眼，然后离开厨房。

~*~

他的愤而离席本来可以更有效果，但Tim不得不立刻退回来，不然就要撞上他的监护人。猫咪Alfred趴在Damian肩头，凶狠地俯视Tim，Damian顺着猫咪的目光看过来。Tim低头看着地面，Damian越过他的头顶，推开厨房门。

“先把早饭吃完。”

Tim回到餐桌边坐下，他没有同Jason目光接触，没有给他用眼神嘲笑他的机会。他现在没有心情，他不想搭理这个代替了沉默又全知全能的Alfred的坏脾气家伙。

Damian在他们两人之间坐下，猫咪离开他的肩头，走到角落里去找自己的碟子。“我是不是错过了华夫饼，Todd？”

“没错，”Jason夸张地拖长音回答，一边看漫画，一边倒牛奶。

“很好，”Damian不太高兴地打量了麦片盒子一番，然后选择从桌子中央的果盘里拿了一个水果。“Todd，请不要折磨这孩子，厨房是你的责任，不劳动者不得食。”

Jason随手对着Damian的脑袋丢过去一把刀，Damian轻松躲开。然后两个人都没有再说话。Tim看着自己的监护人把水果的皮全部剥掉吃完，然后从桌子前站起身。猫咪立刻跟上他的步伐。Tim有点儿不安。

Damian扶着门让猫咪出去，他没有立刻关门离开，而是说：“Timothy，等你吃完早饭，到图书馆来找我。”

Tim不由得抬头看了一眼Jason Todd，希望得到任何提示。

但Jason只是哼了一声，说：“就算我给他做了该死的华夫饼，他要说的也不会差一个字。那个混蛋最多会等到吃完之后再说。”Jason低头开始做报纸上的纵横填字游戏，Tim慢慢地从椅子上滑下去。Jason头也不抬地说：“把饭吃完。”

Tim不情愿地坐了回去。

~*~

Tim猜测Damian是打算设计一个全新的身份，一个仔细谋划了所有细节的新角色。Tim估计这个身份会充满戏剧性，非常引人注目，因为蝙蝠侠一向是舞台魔术师，是误导人们的注意力的天才。

_注意那栋辉煌的大宅，忘记那个大宅的主人。注意那个身披亮色的男孩，别注意到蝙蝠侠就要放倒你了。看那边，因为我实际上……会在……这边。_

Tim一直出色地扮演自己的角色，直到小丑对他用了同样的花招。

Damian似乎是决心要打破Tim所有先入之见的幻想，告诉他这位新监护人一点儿也不像之前那位。Damian似乎不想从Tim身上获取 _任何东西_ ，对于他们两个人而言，这都是新鲜事。

“对于你回到大宅的事情，我已经决定暂时保密。”Damian轻声对他说。“这是为了保护你的安全和隐私。等到以后，我们可以慢慢地准备好一个合适的故事。”

Tim想知道那可能是怎样的幌子。

Damian提醒他说：“我不希望你接下来的时间都游手好闲。接下来你需要接受教育，我希望你对此负起自己的责任。Grayson和Todd随你差遣，你需要任何东西，都可以立即提供。”

Tim耸肩。他不需要太多东西。

Damian依然凝视着他：“一般来说早晨我都会训练，我不介意多一个陪练。Grayson的套路我已经很熟悉，有时候没有惊喜。”

Tim飞快地抬起头，不过他立刻牢牢地控制住自己的表情，掩饰自己的心情。

但是，不，Damian并不是在开玩笑，他是认真地提出邀请。他还不是罗宾，但这是重新赢回他的面具的第一步。Bruce之前彻底禁止Tim进入蝙蝠洞，他打算从此让罗宾永远退休，Tim本以为他的继任者也会继续禁止Tim。但Damian现在给他了一个机会。

这就是Tim需要的一切，他能够做到，他可以证明自己。他可以再次成为罗宾。

Tim需要重新做回罗宾。

~*~

正式来说，是Dick负责Tim的学习，但他自己就毫无规划，而且总是会打扰他。Tim自己规划了自己的学习计划，自己找来了学习材料，他只不过是做完之后交给Dick过目，当然，“过目”这一步也是不必要的。

对Tim而言，学习书本知识一向非常轻松。

真正困难的是，如何填补上剩下十八个小时的空白。一般来说他们会聚在一起度过晚上的时间，但成年人们对“家庭时光”的具体定义各有不同。Dick最后获胜，完全是因为其他人都提不出什么可行的建议。Dick自己提出的建议也大部分都被毙了，但他一点儿也不气馁。

第一周主要就是看电影，补齐过去二十年里积攒下的Tim错过但不得不看的好电影，但总不能每天晚上都同Jason争夺电视机。于是然后Dick翻出棋盘游戏，但游戏最后也造成了财产损失，因为Jason和Damian都会作弊。Jason哪怕被当场抓住，都不会承认作弊。

这些晚上，每个人都饱受折磨，但下午就只有Tim和Jason。Damian有开不完的董事会，Dick还有在GCPD的正经警探工作。被正式认定为死亡的人不可能领薪受雇，所以Jason和Tim只能每天单独呆在大宅里，好几个小时。

Tim闲逛了三天之后，Jason终于堵住了Tim。

“你想做什么，小小鸟儿？”

Tim耸肩。

“你之前做过什么？”

Tim又耸耸肩。

“一般小孩都干什么？”Jason恼火地举起双手说。Tim一定是开始习惯Jason的暴脾气了，因为他差点儿就要咧嘴微笑了。不过他没有再耸肩，因为正常人都知道不要激怒野生动物。Tim微微摇摇头，Jason旋风一般地转身大步走开，Tim慢慢地往后退开。

Tim后来发现猫咪Alfred在走廊地板上晒太阳睡午觉，他过去跟猫咪凑在一起。

他差点儿就要睡着了，但接着Jason从厨房里冲回来，怀里抱了一大堆清洁用具。Jason直接把那堆东西丢在他头上，Tim勉强避开了。Alfred不高兴地喵了一声，起身去蝙蝠洞，不过Tim没有跟上，他警惕地蹲在原地。他耐心地等着，但Jason只是用眼睛瞪着他。

显然，他得去干活。

~*~

第二天早晨Tim醒来，看见Damian背光站在他门口。他皱着眉，伫立在门口打量Tim。

“你生病了吗，Timothy？”

已经五点多了，Tim突然意识到。他要和Damian一起训练而他差点儿睡过头。Tim立刻从床上跳起来。他“咚”地一声落在地上，身上还缠着毯子，但Tim才不会被床单毯子阻挠。

Damian叹了口气，说：“快点换衣服，我在楼下等你。”

这时候Tim已经换好一半的衣服了，他对自己很恼火，竟然会睡过头。的确，Jason昨天指使得他的团团转，让他把有些可能从Alfred死后就一直空关的房间都打扫干净了。而且，打扫卫生这种家务活远比Tim以为得更累人。他无法想象Alfred怎么能做到那么多年来维持整栋大宅（还有蝙蝠洞）一尘不染。Tim擦了窗户和小摆件，等到晚餐时间，他已经累瘫了。

Tim甚至不记得自己是怎么上床的，也就是说有人（很可能是Dick）在电影放完之后把他抱回房间。Tim不是很高兴，他不是小孩子了。

Tim匆匆跑过走廊，手指敲着自己的手腕，不过他暗暗记下要记得找Jason要一只闹钟。这样还能给他找点别的事情做。毕竟Tim差点儿错过了训练是Jason的错。

Tim不能错过训练。

同Damian一起训练，就像是同Bruce为他选择的其他老师一起训练一样。在某些方面来说更难，但Tim一直想念手握武器训练的时候血液里充满肾上腺素的感觉。这位新蝙蝠侠同Bruce一样高，但他打斗起来的动作更像是Dick。他挥舞手里的刀的感觉有些过于正规，不过Damian在战斗中随时可以丢开武器，丝毫不会影响。

在Damian和Tim从Damian自己的家族地产上逃跑的时候，Ra’s al Ghul的手下中只有一个人能翻过围墙，而Damian甚至没有把Tim从背上放下来。

新蝙蝠侠不会杀人，但他也不惧于伤残。

Tim把杀戮和伤害的念头推得远远的，飞快跑下最后一段阶梯。他没有时间继续瞎想下去，Damian没有在垫子上等他，意味着他的导师匿身于阴影之中，随时可能会突然袭击。

Tim扑倒在垫子上，将将躲开那枚直冲他的脑袋而来的蝙蝠镖。蝙蝠镖打在金属的楼梯栏杆上弹开，这时他已经就地打滚翻身，他自己的武器就藏在蝙蝠洞的某处。

Tim需要在Damian用光蝙蝠镖之前找到它。

~*~

Tim静静地跟在自己的猎物后面。他用力挥出长棍，本来满心以为会击中Damian的头，但突然之间他的导师落到了他身后。Tim立刻转身踢出去，依然差一点儿踢中Damian。Tim的左脚立刻跟上，划出一道圆弧，重新找回平衡，也让他贴近了Damian身前。

他的一位老师告诉过他，让他把自己的双脚当作毛笔，双足的动作就如同书法。如果他的双脚能够保持自己的平衡，那么他的双手就可以随心所欲地动作。

这场比试中，Tim需要击中Damian的心脏或者头部才算结束。但这个目标没有听起来那么简单。

Tim俯身躲开Damian丢过来的匕首，Damian的刀子似乎取之不尽用之不竭。Tim一手撑在地上，整个人倒翻过去，脱离Damian的徒手攻击范围。Tim不得不后空翻，躲开下一波丢来的匕首，Tim故意用了很大力气，双手用力撑地，更快也更狠地踢出去。

Tim慢慢恢复强壮。他的技巧不断提高，Damian也摸清了Tim的底线，确定了Tim能够承受多大的挑战，之后Damian就越来越难对付。

Damian旋身躲开Tim的踢腿，然后摸出一把刀低低地挥过来，但Tim手里有长棍，他全凭反射神经就能挡住那把刀。Tim可以这么对打好几个小时，不过是挥舞长棍、换手、向前、后退、抓住、单手、双手……

有时候Jason也会在他们训练的时候下来，“加点儿乐趣”。红头罩若是要现身，现在是最佳时机，但今天蝙蝠洞里很安静。在楼上的时候，Jason总喜欢找各种莫名其妙的杂活给Tim干，或者用尖锐的问题来烦他。Jason还曾经把Tim赶到外面去，用一瓶玻璃清洁剂和一根脏兮兮的掸子，显然不像是Tim以为的那样，他们在周六不打扫大宅。

还有，显然各位前任罗宾在周六会打篮球……打得很烂。Tim非常确定Dick的所有规则都是临时想出来的，防守Damian几乎是不可能完成的任务。这位蝙蝠侠比他高太多，就算Jason想起来把球传给Tim，也很快就会被偷走。上一局比赛里火药味浓烈，同时作弊的次数也成倍增长，Tim上篮的时候，Jason总是助他“一臂之力”，并且丝毫不觉得良心不安。Tim也心安理得，因为Dick也吊在另一队的篮筐上。

突然Tim手里的长棍被抽走了，他想也不想立刻回身刺向那个小偷。Damian抓住Tim的胳膊，把他从头顶上丢出去。Tim落地的角度不对，就差那么一点儿就能站稳脚跟。差点儿。

不过他还是成功地将伤害减小到最少，惯性作用下他就地滚出去，然后撞在了Dick Grayson腿上。

“你们两个需要解释一下。”

~*~

Tim进行训练的事情，他们没有打算瞒着Dick。只是Damian用来训练Tim的那个时间段，Dick一般都用来睡觉。夜翼作为义警夜生活已经十分漫长，Grayson警探作为GCPD一员白天的工作也十分辛苦。Dick实际能睡觉的时间只有四个小时，没有人会在他睡觉的时候吵醒他。

但等到Dick睡醒下来吃早饭的时候，Tim早就已经洗完澡，开始一天的学习，Damian则准备好前往Wayne集团。大概今天两个借口都没戏了。

Tim觉得Damian早已料到Dick的这个反应，所以他不太明白为什么他的监护人没试图对他隐瞒。

“你不能就这么指望他重新做回罗宾，Damian。”Dick坚持说，手指戳着比自己还高的弟弟的胸膛，强调自己的话，几乎有点儿声嘶力竭。“Tim还没准备好！”

“我清楚，Grayson。”

“你不明白！你不 **在场** ，Dami！”Dick接下来不知本想说什么，但他没有说出来，回头看了一眼Jason，就像是他指望Jason会支持他。

但Dick没能获得Jason的支持，Jason刻意地忽略他们所有人，非常专注地研究手里的的纵横填字游戏。他们争吵的时候，他一直在琢磨 **groundless** 这个提示。九个字母，第四个是 **o** 。他的钢笔哒哒哒的敲击声跟Damian和Dick的争吵一样，很让Tim心烦……他们争执的语气，就像是Tim没站在他们旁边似的。

“Tim已经承受够多了，他已经做得够多了。”

Damian又发出那种~tt~的声音，扭头看了一眼Tim，似乎是想证明自己的论点。但Tim到现在还能忍受下来，还能呆在这个房间里忍耐这些乱七八糟，全是因为这个。“Timothy自己想要。”

“Tim想要做的事情往往不是对他而言最好的！”Dick大吼道。突然厨房陷入了沉默，就连Jason也僵住不动了。

Tim双手撑在桌子上，双脚缠在椅子的横档上，他咬着牙，忍住肚子里几乎要爆发出来的声音。如果他们以为这样就会让他忍受不了，那他们都得失望了。偷听对于Tim而言是比呼吸更自然的事情，特别是在小丑的事件之后。他不是第一次听到这句话，甚至不是第一次听见Dick说这句话，不过这的确是第一次有人当着他的面说这句话。

他默默地伸出手，隔着桌子拿走Jason手里的钢笔。幸好Jason没坚持，直接放手让他拿走。Tim接着把报纸也抽过来。

**UNFOUNDED** **。**

Tim把报纸还给Jason，Dick一把将报纸从Jason手里扯过去。Dick皱着眉头，研究在Jason张牙舞爪的字迹中间Tim留下的那一行小小的整齐的字，仿佛那其中蕴含着全部的答案。

但它只是一行填字游戏。

Damian默默地让他的哥哥看向自己，他轻声说：“我们都是罗宾，罗宾不是我们能够轻易丢下的称号，Grayson。我们所有人都选择了它。”他预料到Dick要爆发，提前举起一只手制止他，继续说：“你的确有理由担心，并且我们会着手实施几项改变。”Damian扫了一眼桌子边的两人，把Jason和Tim也包括进他的这番话之中。“因此，在我们四人全部同意之前，罗宾不能展翅。”

Dick绷着脸，手里的报纸被他捏得发皱。“你大可以试试看能不能让我同意。”说完Dick就走开了。

~*~

晚上Dick加班回来之后，Tim是唯一一个呆在家庭娱乐室里的人，这还是第一次。避开不见似乎是家族传统，因为Damian藏在蝙蝠洞里的某辆车下面，Jason早早地就出门巡逻。不过他在厨房餐桌上给Tim留下了二十块钱，还有一份最近的批萨店的外卖菜单。

Jason显然觉得他挺逗，但Tim已经发现了，他的这位前辈是个讨厌鬼。

不过Tim自有办法。红头罩也许不相信，但Tim的确会用蝙蝠洞里的计算机。尽管这么多年来系统已经经过了数次重大升级，但底层并没有改变。Tim的每一口四倍份起司批萨，都是在享受语音合成软件带来的胜利的滋味。

“你给我留一块了吗？”Dick在门口轻声问。

Tim指了指摆在咖啡桌上那张还没动过的肉食批萨。他可能还认不出房间里摆的那套复杂的游戏，但有些东西总是一成不变的。Dick喜欢的批萨口味就是一个常量，他高兴地抱起批萨盒子，坐在最近的扶手椅上。

“Jay和Damian已经吃过了？”

Tim没有看Dick的眼睛，点点头。他倒没有完全撒谎，批萨送到的时候，他的确给Damian送了几片过去，但Tim并不在意Jason怎么样，Jason完全可以照顾好自己。

Dick相信了他的话，也没有抗议其他人跳过了晚餐时间，躲开了其他家人联络感情的仪式，破坏了家里的“规矩”。他默默地一口气把半片批萨都塞进嘴里，仿佛要塞住自己的嘴，免得说话似的。这么做的确管用，Tim默默地考虑着视线里的游戏盒子，琢磨着能不能多拖住Dick一会儿，让他别往别的事情上想。

不过，Dick还是放下了第三片批萨。Tim一点儿都不想和他说话，反正也只有他一个人在说。Dick开门见山地说：“我并不是觉得你做不到。”

Tim更专注地研究那些五彩斑斓的游戏盒子。

“你过去就棒极了。我之前在楼下看到了，你依然还是一样出色。我知道你 **能** 做到，Timmy。我只是不 **希望** 你去做。”Dick把批萨推开，他坐直身体，认真地打量着Tim。“我只是不希望你身上再发生不幸的事情。”

Tim在椅子里蜷成一团，缩进去，因为他一点儿也不想听这些。

“甚至都还没有过去一个月，Tim。”Dick无可奈何地说。“你就像是个鬼魂，飘来飘去，你不和任何人说话，而你还想让我们把你丢到Gotham城里，胸口上镶着一个巨大的靶子？”

Tim咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛，这样就看不见Dick过分关切的表情。

“我做不到。我不会让你这么对你自己。”

Tim双手捂住自己的嘴，因为Dick还是不信任Tim，这 **太好笑了** 。他再也听不下去了，Tim捂着嘴瞪着大哥。他不可能同时捂住耳朵和嘴，Dick这是在乘人之危。

“我是在保护你，我不觉得自己有错，Tim。你自己知不知道你到底有多鲁莽？”Dick打了个寒颤。“听我说，你那个时候都在想什么——你就那么跟着Damian走了？！你怎么能盲目地跟着他走？就算他宣称自己是蝙蝠侠，他毕竟还是个陌生人，你怎么能知道他到底是什么人。他甚至可能骗你说已经多少年过去了。他甚至可能 **伤害** 你！”

Tim精密计算角度和力度后用力掀翻了批萨盒子，因为他再也不想笑了。就算Dick满身满脸盖着批萨，对着他茫然地眨眼。Tim不想笑，他想狠狠地揍什么东西几拳头——最好是Dick。

因为Tim不需要制服就能认出Gotham的黑暗骑士， **Damian** **就是蝙蝠侠** 。

所以Tim才跟随他。

~*~

Tim静不下来。今天发生的一切超出了他的忍耐范围，Dick就必须质疑Tim唯一能够确定的事情吗？

但他也不能跑。他不能这么情绪化地行动，不然Dick会跟着他。在到蝙蝠洞之前Tim绝对不能发飙，也不能崩溃，因为Dick会为了Tim掐晕他，还是为了他好，Dick就是这种哥哥。

所以Tim小心翼翼地站起来，一直没有看Dick。尽管他一言不发，但这个动作还是散发出了沉重的压力。Dick已经对他伸出手，但Tim在大哥的手放到自己肩膀上之前就往后退，他躲开了。然后他抬起眼，他不会让Dick眼里痛苦的神色动摇他。

Tim先转开眼睛，然后他走出家庭娱乐室，狠狠地甩上了门。

Alfred就坐在门外，一丝不苟地舔着自己的爪子，不过那只猫眯停下来，认真地打量了Tim一会儿。猫咪不慌不忙地舔完最后一口，然后站起来，绕着Tim的脚踝缠了一会儿，接着他阔步走到Tim面前。猫咪毫不犹豫地走向老爷钟，这真是Tim一整天来得到的最棒的建议。

Damian坐在计算机前。今晚轮到他呆在家里陪伴Tim。他们没怎么说过，但Tim不傻。在Tim来之前，他们一直都是一起巡逻。他跟着Damian看监控镜头的时候，他能够清楚看见他们的团队中有一个小小的空缺，本来应该填上一个人。

Dick陪他的时候总是试图让Tim不要注意到，同时假装自己没有在监听通讯器。Jason总是让Tim自己找点别的事情做，但Jason是为了能自己假装隐秘地偷偷抽烟。Tim不怎么介意。Damian则是在身边空出一把椅子，Tim大部分时候都会跟着看，反正他也睡不着。

但他今晚不想看监控。

Damian一直监听着楼上的动静，因为他甚至没有抬头看Tim——他只是往一边堆着的复杂的机器人点头示意。这刚好是Tim需要的。

Tim坐在最后一阶台阶上，Alfred小跑着跳上主人的膝头。Tim扯掉袜子，脱掉毛衣。他的长棍今天早晨已经收好，但此刻它就随意地靠在栏杆上，等待着他。Tim挥舞起长棍试试手，然后走过垫子，在另一边，那些机器人发出威胁的嗡嗡声。

本来机器人需要语音命令： **启动** 。Damian重新编写了程序，现在它们只需要一个响指。

第一台机器人大胆地正面袭击过来。Tim抓住长棍，像是棒球运动员打出全垒打一般，狠狠地把那个小个子机器人揍到蝙蝠洞另一边。接下来的练习中，那个机器人的行进路线都有点儿偏斜，不过还有其他十几个不同类型的机器人。Tim划开步伐，摆出更有备而来的姿势，开始认真练习。他知道该怎么做。Tim甚至闭着眼睛都能战斗。

这个机器人就像是冷冻人一样滑溜溜，很难抓住它，而且特别结实，完全可以承受住他的大部分袭击。那个在他脚边鬼鬼祟祟潜伏的机器人像毒藤女，耐心地等待着时机，只有他注意力被转移的时候才会发动袭击。远离他的攻击范围的那个最小的机器人像谜语人，它总是躲在远处，发射让人疼痛的射线。最大的机器人是双面人，如果Tim等待的时间太长，那个机器人就会分裂成数个机器人，从四面八方一起攻击他。这个机器人从来不攻击他，就像是猫女，它不过是在转移他的注意力，占据他的时间和精力，然后其他人就可以趁机压上。Tim比作企鹅人的那只机器人十分死脑筋，不停地用一模一样的方式攻击他，就如同企鹅人的策略一样。稻草人机器人从没有用在训练里，他前世跟着Bruce训练时发生过一次意外事故，之后就再也没动过那台机器人。

还有其他的机器人，Tim认不出来。一个机器人疯狂地旋转，不停发出声音，另一个只有在Tim占据上风，似乎它再不出现就要糟糕的时候才会现身。一个机器人发射出坚硬的胶囊，感觉就像是彩弹射击游戏，只不过那台机器人只会瞄准致命部位，一发立刻结束战斗。还有一个狡猾的机器人，总是在边路等待时机，等待他露出破绽，它总是从Tim最想不到的角落冒出来，给他带来最大的危机。

最后一台机器人也总是在边路伺机而动。它会以逸待劳，因为它唯一的武器是网。这最后一只和那台狡猾的机器人不同，这一台完全不在意会对其他机器人造成什么损坏——它只捕捉猎物。

Tim把那台机器人切成两截。

~*~

“看，小翅膀，那是只小狗……你连小狗也要踢吗？”

“闭嘴，去干扰那只怪物。”

_Damian_ _用指尖按住太阳穴，他已经忍受他的兄弟很长时间了，偏头疼正在蠢蠢欲动。但除非他钻进头骨里，否则按摩这么简单的伎俩注定会失败。_

_“如果你们两个能在那条地狱猎犬毁掉更多车辆之前放倒它……”Damian_ _警告说，但另一端完全充耳不闻。_

_他回头扫了一眼身后。如果Timothy_ _没有睡觉，Damian_ _可以休息片刻，正好今天早晨他们的训练被中途打断了。但可惜，那孩子已经搞定了机器人——只不过他没爬上楼梯——他在医疗室里的一张床上睡着了。_

_Damian_ _在特别棘手的巡逻结束后，往往也会选择在那边凑合眯一会儿。当然，Richard_ _总是坚持把他抱上床，等其他人回来之后，Damian_ _也会把Timothy_ _抱回房间。Damian_ _正在努力做个监护人，这是他的责任。_

_Alfred_ _早就抛弃了Damian_ _跑去找Timothy_ _了。猫咪蜷缩在那孩子的脖子后面，从这么远看过去，猫咪的黑色皮毛和那孩子的黑头发混在一起，分辨不出。这两只能够和睦相处，Damian_ _松了口气。Alfred_ _和Jason_ _私下里一直处于混战状态，已经快十年了。_

“说真的，小蝙蝠，这东西到底有没有弱点？”

_原因显而易见。_

_Damian_ _的注意力回到手头的任务上来。“档案中暂时没有记载，但考虑到这头野兽浑身冒火，我倾向于推测水会是它的天敌。”对于凡人而言，这两位罗宾到底怎么能活下来这么多年真是未解之谜。_

“我有个想法。那边的水塘怎么样？”

“艾伦大道上的公园更近，” _夜翼说。_

 _红头罩反对说：_ “那个最多算个水坑。”

“那又怎么样？”

_“快点选一个有水的地方，把它解决掉。”Damian_ _吼道，接着他皱皱眉头，降低自己的音量，压低声音威胁地说。“现在。”幸运的是，Timothy_ _一动不动，不过Alfred_ _抬起头，责备地往Damian_ _这边瞪了一眼。_

“哇噢，你是不是终于把小小鸟儿哄睡着了？” _Jason_ _嘲弄地柔声说。_

_Damian_ _没搭理他。_

“他还在生气吗？” _Richard_ _问——他的注意力显然不在当前的战斗上。谢天谢地，红头罩重新担起那条猎犬的“猎物”这一重任，并且成功地把那头怪兽的注意力全部吸引走了。_

_“他在睡觉，Grayson_ _。你觉得我要怎么判断他当前的情绪状态？”_

“嘿，行动中不许用真名。” _Jason_ _尖叫道。_ “乖狗狗。”

_Damian_ _早已熟能生巧地学会忽视Jason_ _，他说：“他拿机器人出气了。我不得不维修MR-10_ _，甚至可能得从碎片里重新造一个。然后他就睡着了。”_

_他们的大哥呻吟起来：_ “我并不是坏蛋，是吧。”

“你一如既往品德高尚又过度保护。” _Jason_ _插嘴说。_ “如果你现在能对我品德高尚又过度保护，我不胜感激。不然我就要变成火头罩了。我可不想再偷走一个恶棍的外观。”

_“两点钟方向，夜翼。”Damian_ _提醒说。因为他既是个好弟弟，也是个好领导。“你显然还是那个优秀大哥的形象。”他补上一句，没搭理Jason_ _受伤的抗议。“我几乎没有怨言。”_

_他让Richad_ _笑起来。“只是有一些？”_

_“有一些合理的关心。”Damian_ _纠正说。“我还是把Timothy_ _带回家，带回到你身边，不是吗？”_

“这一次我做得并不好，” _他的大哥叹了口气，躲开那头愤怒的怪物。_

_“正如你对那孩子说的，才仅仅一个月的时间。我几乎有一年的时间把你当成敌人。”Damian_ _承认说。猫咪凑过来求关注，Damian_ _顺从地抱起它。Damian_ _喜欢猫咪还有他们固执的天性，他把手指从Alfred_ _的牙齿中间抽出来，帮猫咪挠他的耳朵后面。“二十码……你究竟打算如何把那只地狱猎犬弄进池塘里，红头罩？”_

_Jason_ _大声地咒骂了一句。他说：_ “你现在说这个？！”

“放松，小翅膀，我能控制住局面。” _夜翼后空翻跳出猎犬的攻击范围，喊道。_ _Damian_ _看着那头野兽第二次跟着蓝衣的超级英雄跳起来。夜翼落回地面，倒立着向后翻去，他借着这股动力狠狠地踢在他上方的野兽身上，把它踢进了池塘深处。_

“这家人到底对鸟有什么情结？” _他们看着一条微微有些冒烟的拉布拉多蹒跚着从池塘里爬出来，_ _Jason_ _小声地在通讯器里说。_

_“我相信大部分都是夜翼的错。”Damian_ _推断说，这时通讯器里传来一声恐怖的嚎叫。_

“大部分事情都是他的错。” _Jason_ _表示同意。_ “现在别看，大哥，不过我估计这些东西是成群结队来的。”

_夜翼永远没有机会回答了，因为突然一种完全不同的声音淹没了猎犬的嚎叫声。头顶上安全警报发出刺耳的声响，Alfred_ _颇为受惊地跳下Damian_ _的膝头，Damian_ _回头看了一眼医疗室里空荡荡的床，但他只是为了确认。他默默地咒了几句，切掉屏幕上不同血统的着火的狗的画面，打开监控大宅那条长得要命的车道的画面。没错，一个小小的身影骑在一辆有年头的摩托车上，渐渐消失在夜色中。_

“请告诉我是你遭遇了袭击，蝙蝠侠。” _夜翼痛苦地说，他同红头罩背靠背站着，防卫那些猎犬。与此同时，红头罩也在问他：_ “小小鸟儿飞出笼子了？”

_Damian_ _曾经一直觉得摆放纪念柜这种作法太病态，连一个前任杀手都这么觉得，这很能说明问题。不过Grayson_ _接纳他之后不久，那些纪念柜莫名就消失了，取而代之陈列的是“蝙蝠家族”成员曾经佩戴的所有面具。_

_Tim Drake_ _偏爱的黑色圆形多米诺面具不见了。_

_“ **罗宾** 决定试试自己的翅膀。”Damian_ _咬牙切齿地宣布说。“你们两个处理猎犬。蝙蝠侠去接那孩子。”_

 

**本章完**


	3. 第 3 章：你们这些胆小鬼

Tim开到第一个巷子就弃车了，因为就算是十九年前的老技术，他们的水平也是支持覆盖控制命令、自动导航驾驶的。谁知道发展到现在蝙蝠侠手里都有什么黑科技？

这次出行其实并早有计划。Tim 戴着他的旧面具，披着一件他从没穿过的罗宾斗篷（很可能是Damian的），因为他不想让任何人看见他。但是除了这两件，他依然穿着普通人的衣服。

如果是Bruce一定能急疯了。

至少，兜帽可以盖住他的脸，保护他的一点点隐私。没有人会看见他。没有人可以说：“嘿，你看起来像极了很多很多年前的那个罗宾。”更何况，也没有人在找Tim Drake，或是罗宾。现在已经不会再有了。

Tim不需要爪钩枪也可以在Gotham市内穿梭自如。有爪钩枪会更方便一些，但Damian被屏幕上显示的战斗画面吸引走注意力，只有那宝贵的几分钟，Tim只来得及抓起自己的长棍。所以Tim空手在高楼间攀爬。Gotham这座城市的独特建筑设计给他帮了很大忙，到处都是滴水兽、窗台，还有奇怪的走不通的防火梯。

他不是在寻找恶棍或者义警。现在还没开始找。Tim只是想爬到楼顶，站在一座临街的屋顶上，假装自己重新成为了罗宾。Tim非常善于假装。

他先听到了蝙蝠车的声音，然后看到蝙蝠车的身影。接着他们就开始了捉人游戏。他从蝙蝠洞里拿走的什么东西里有追踪器。必然。不然蝙蝠侠不会这么快就精确追踪到他的动向。Tim不能丢掉斗篷和面具，他不能冒险被普通人看见。他也没有那么愚蠢，他不会丢掉自己手里唯一的武器。

在Gotham这种城市，不会。

蝙蝠车会飞，这太不公平了。但只要Tim控制住斗篷的飘动，不要露出明黄色的衬里，他就能藏身在阴影之中。只不过，随着Tim越跑越远，他身后似乎跟上了更多阴影。

如果他身后除了蝙蝠还有别人跟着他，Tim就一定会知道。他以惨痛的代价学会了。

~*~

第一把刀飞过他头顶，Tim猛然扑倒在地躲开。刀刃被蝙蝠镖打飞。Tim明明还能听见蝙蝠车在他身后逐渐靠近，但蝙蝠侠已经抢在了他前面，他是怎么做到的？Tim就地打滚，打算变换方向，但忍者截住了他。

Tim发现自己不得不往角落退去，而蝙蝠侠就藏身在那里，并且自动导航的蝙蝠车也在逐渐向那边靠近。一个看不出是男是女的影子试图掐他的神经，Tim挡住了那个忍者，然后长棍一旋，敲晕了另一个忍者。

第一个忍者被一只戴着黑色护手的大手掐住了脖子，然后远远地丢到了屋顶的另一头。蝙蝠侠站起来，把什么手持的设备塞进万能腰带里，同时头槌击倒了离他最近的那个忍者。看起来有些令人印象深刻，不过蝙蝠的脑袋比普通忍者的脑袋硬得多。Tim对着另一个忍者的下盘挥出长棍，逼得他不得不跳起来，然后蝙蝠侠注意到了他。

感觉就像在玩砸地鼠。倒下一个忍者，就会有另一个忍者冒出来。Tim享受这个过程的每一个瞬间，因为他应该享受。这是Tim受训要做的事，即便现在这是偷来的时光——但此刻，他又是罗宾了，他与蝙蝠侠并肩作战。

Tim早就知道这个瞬间终会结束，但他还是没想到Damian会在战斗中途打断Tim。蝙蝠侠抓住Tim的手腕，把他扛到肩膀上，同时搞定了剩下的忍者。Tim暂时没有抗议，他在看蝙蝠侠工作。但他们周围的忍者要么昏迷要么重伤，Tim立刻开始挣扎。

Damian掐住Tim的神经，强迫他合作。这是Bruce永远不会尝试的作法，Tim可以感觉到那种哽在他喉咙里的感觉，那种也许是尖叫也许是可怕的大笑的冲动，就在他喉咙那里慢慢聚集。他咬紧牙关，封住任何一种可能。

蝙蝠侠把他丢到待命的蝙蝠车里，扔在旁边的座椅上，然后坐进去开始手动驾驶。Tim的身体慢慢恢复知觉，他蜷起腿，胳膊抱住膝盖，在座椅里缩成一团。

“我母亲不希望你死。”Damian终于开口说。他这个蝙蝠侠比Bruce更沉默，达到这个成就非常不得了。“他希望你活着，对她的目的更有用。”

这些Tim自己全都想到了。那个女人并不轻易使用拉撒路池，她复活Tim花了不少功夫。一个月后就因为他不肯合作杀了他，这不合情理。他只是不能确定那些忍者的任务究竟是什么。

Damian回答了这个他没有问出来的问题：“她用忍者传递信息。代价高昂的信息。”

Tim想知道到底是什么信息，但Damian没说。

他们在沉默中行进了一两分钟，然后Tim发觉他们行进的方向与大宅背道而驰。Damian也没有解释。

~*~

蝙蝠车停靠在Gotham市警察局的楼顶，Tim跟着Damian爬下蝙蝠车。蝙蝠侠没有停下来等他，而是一直走到那个没点亮的信号灯边上。Damian向Tim伸手的时候，他差点儿就要躲开，不过他没有。那双戴着护手的大手紧紧扣住他两腋，接着他就被放到了信号灯滑溜溜的玻璃罩上。他用一只脚勾住信号灯边缘，防止自己滑下去，然后他转过脸，看着自己的导师。

他站在这上面，就比蝙蝠侠高了。Tim微笑起来，尽管只有一点点笑意，因为他从没想过这么做，但显然Damian在Tim那么大的时候有过。很难想象Dick比Damian高的样子，但很明显Tim不是第一个有身高挑战的搭档。

“从这里，你可以看见Gotham治安最糟糕的街区。”蝙蝠侠轻声说。“这里没有Wayne塔视野那么好，但也不算坏。”

Tim不动了。

“大概就在两个街区外，在那个死胡同里，他们发现了部分损坏的追踪器碎片。这个距离甚至都没有超出听力范围。”

Tim从蝙蝠信号灯上滑下来，然后靠在上面。

“那个时候蝙蝠侠失去了罗宾。你会发现，现在你想要逃离我的注意会艰难得多。”Damian对他说，那个 **Timothy** 没有说出口，因为他们在行动中。“这个信号召唤我们整装出动，我清楚那种吸引力。有些时候，或者说很多时候，我曾独自装备好出发，因为我认为我们的兄长们速度太慢，或是能力太弱。”

Tim可以想象最终会怎样发展，他并不期待返回蝙蝠洞会是怎样的情景。

“如果这世界上存在能够限制我的东西，我相信我的蝙蝠侠一定会毫不犹豫地用上。”Damian干巴巴地说。“他有的时候会……有点儿伪善。但关键不在于此。”

Tim谨慎地抬起头。

“这个信号灯一旦点亮，Gotham需要我们，我们需要作为英雄出现。”Damian低头看着Tim，面具上的镜片角度倾斜。“信号灯没有点亮。”然后又是一声没有发出声音的 **Timothy** 。”你明白吗?”

**明白。**

“很好，那我就不需要重复我的——”

Damian突然转过身，一手搂住Tim，用自己的斗篷遮住他。他这个动作让Tim的后背撞上Damian的胸膛，同时Tim也不幸地输掉了自己的脸和武装护手的对抗。

“别插手，Gordon。”蝙蝠侠在Tim头顶上低吼，Tim藏在斗篷里僵住了。

不是Gordon探长……在Tim **做了那件事** 之后，就不再是了……

“你要知道，你前任在求我帮忙的时候起码会对我微笑一下，”回答的是个女人的声音，也就是说来人是Babs。这位前任蝙蝠女很可能不会逮捕他，但Tim不想冒险，他不想面对面见到她。“有时候，他甚至会说 **请** 。”

接着是漫长的一段沉默，Tim开始心跳加速，然后Damian非常不情愿地哑着嗓子，说了一句“ **请你不要插手** ”。

“下一次，不要在我的屋顶上举行你的秘密聚会。”Barbara叹了口气，说。Tim躲在斗篷里，听见电梯到达的那声“嘀”。“如果我们需要蝙蝠，我们会打开信号灯召唤一只过来。”

接下来几分钟所有声音都消失了，然后Damian放开Tim。蝙蝠侠大步走到蝙蝠车边，一边嘟囔着说：“那女人肯定会把我分尸，等到她发现了……你要不要跟上？”

**要** 。

~*~

他们回到蝙蝠洞里的时候，Dick正在等着他们。Tim和Damian都没有立刻从蝙蝠车里出去。Tim有点儿期待地看着Damian，不过隔着面具也能看出来他不太高兴。

“我什么都没做错，我不会让自己承受Grayson的情绪爆发——甚至为了你也不行，Timothy。把面具给我，然后去面对你自己的行为带来的后果。”

Tim生气地瞪了他一眼，不过还是乖乖地摘下面具，然后不情不愿地爬出蝙蝠车。Dick还站在原地，那一瞬间Tim以为自己终于超过了Dick的耐心的上限。他转开脸，抬手想把兜帽摘下来。

显然这个动作就是Dick信号，下一秒Tim就被Dick紧紧抱住了，胳膊还抬着，被困在Dick的怀抱里。夜翼身上剩下的制服材料坚硬，Tim的额头和鼻子被死死抵在上面。他那只被困住的胳膊开始疼了，斗篷也差点儿勒死他，不过Tim这边的任何动作，都只会让Dick把他抱得更紧。

Tim没想到接下来Dick会突然松开他，他也没准备好体验猛然而来的头晕眼花——Dick抓住他的肩膀，用力晃他。一次。两次。Tim盯着Dick的眼睛，视线终于重新聚焦。他面对Dick那样的目光，微微缩起脖子，不过他没有再移开视线。

“你为什么要 **那样做** ？”Dick问他，声音嘶哑。“ **为什么** ，Tim？”

**因为** **Tim** **才十四岁，有时候可以做一些傻事。因为有些战斗他赢不了，有些人他不会抵抗。因为他不想做** **Tim** **，他想做罗宾。**

“Dick。”Jason在一旁轻声插话说。”他不会回答你的。”

Dick听到这句话突然全身一震，Tim猜所以Dick才会第三次摇晃他（也是最后一次）——他徒劳地妄图掩盖那一瞬间。“你知不知道我们有多 **心惊胆战** ……”

Dick又一把拉过Tim，抱住他，Tim不由得惊喘一声。“如果……”他哽咽道。“如果你以后再打算叛逆……能不能至少带着Jay一起？他也不喜欢权威。”

Tim越过Dick肩头小心翼翼地看了一眼二哥，Jason扯起嘴角，露出那种一点儿也没有笑意的笑容，显然Tim倘若想要尝试的话，他保证会让他后悔。

“我能看得出你在考虑用蝙蝠索，”Damian在另一边研究各种证物，突然开口打断他们说。“难道我不是早就证明了那方法糟糕透顶了吗？”

Dick动了动，依然紧紧抱着Tim，同时穿过蝙蝠洞走到Damian边上。Tim没反抗，不过为了让自己分心，不要对紧紧圈在自己胳膊上就是不肯移开的那只手想太多，他努力想象一个身材小得多的Damian被绳索拴住的样子。Dick说“不会那样对Tim。”

浴室传来狗叫声，Damian翘起眉毛。“不。我们之前讨论过这件事，Todd。答案还是不。”

~*~

那只狗最后还是呆了一个星期，让Damian很不高兴。不过那只狗大部分时间都呆在厨房里，在蝙蝠侠没有决定权的地方。

Tim大部分时间都呆在楼上为数不多的几个避难之所里，因为白天那只狗一直追着Jason和Tim跑，晚上则拼命嚎叫，几乎能把他耳朵吵聋。直到谁可怜那只狗，偷偷把他带上楼。

他们需要把那只狗留下来，观察让那些动物疯狂、在夜晚里燃烧的物质会有什么残余影响。Dick的理论是，无论是谁着了火，脾气肯定都会不一样。不过Damian怀疑那些熊熊燃烧但毫发无伤的动物身上散发的烟雾中含有致幻成分。

猫咪Alfred讨厌这个闯入者。他身体力行地告知了这个比他大得多的动物，结果导致了Jason和Damian冷战。他们各自站在自己喜欢的动物那一头。

Dick则一视同仁地会抚摸靠近他的动物（还有的时候是Tim，在他逃不开的时候），并且他坚持要求每天晚上都要有足够的家庭时光。自从Tim单人冒险之后，Dick甚至比平时更粘人了，不过既然Dick不再干扰Tim的训练，他就沉默地忍耐了。他甚至会在没有人催促他的情况下，就主动出现在晚上的家人团聚时刻。

有时候Jason和Damian必须要有人竭力说服才会露面，这种任务最好交给Dick和那只狗。Tim则抱着吃醋的Alfred，坐在沙发另一头，在安全范围外默默地看着这一团闹剧。

很可能就是这样一次强迫邀请，让Damian最终宣布这只狗已经没有用处了。样本已经取得，那只狗的举止（或者说“完全没有得体的举止”）也已经记录下来，Damian已经迫不及待要把“那头野兽”从他的家里赶出去了。

Dick从局里带来一位同事，把那只狗作为流浪动物送给她收留，Tim和Jason躲在厨房里。显然那位金发女士一直想养一条狗，于是Dick立刻把他们那条很快就要无家可归的大狗推荐给了她。

Jason闲得没事干，通过网络订购室内装饰材料折磨Tim。楼上放着几桶黄色油漆，Tim正在努力避免再做出什么选择，导致这座大宅发生什么半永久性的改变。

不过，Jason的强制力不容忽视。隔壁房间传来欢声笑语和狗吠声的时间越长，Jason的在线购物车里的东西就越多。

Tim只得把自己埋进报告里，尽量不搭理剩下的人，直到Damian回家。

~*~

等到Tim终于上床睡觉的时候，即便以他们的标准也已经很迟了。他怀疑已经过了日出时间。地狱猎犬的案子肯定有些问题，因为Damian甚至都没有在家里停留，就直接出门巡逻去了。而Jason差不多只给Tim做了饭，接着就紧跟着蝙蝠侠而去。

这个星期一直都是蝙蝠侠和红头罩搭档巡逻，不过所有人很小心不提及Dick隐瞒着的烧伤。Tim只是不说话，不是看不见——他看见了Dick像钟表似的按时吃的药。他还看见了Jason和Damian都乖乖忍耐了Dick的拥抱，平时他们都会选择甩开他，或者报复回去……而且，他们还都接过了通常会落到大哥头上的任务和责任。

这个星期Dick走路和活动的姿态，一直在提醒Tim，他童年时的英雄已经快四十岁了——已经比Bruce还老了。所以也许这个星期连Tim也对Dick有些软化。

这不是因为愧疚。

Tim只是让Dick慢慢地把缠人的情绪释放出来。但是他不肯让Dick抱他上楼，因为，首先Dick背上有一大片烧伤他不应该这么做，其次Tim也不是小孩子。在Damian疲惫地通知他们蝙蝠侠和红头罩马上返回的时候，Tim也许已经快要睡着了，不过他还是能够自己走回房间的。

至少Dick首先妥协了，下到蝙蝠洞里去。Dick还是不情愿彻底牺牲家庭时光，所以他们设置了计算机，在一块屏幕和其他的蝙蝠镜头上播放电视剧 **Firefly** 【注2】。如果那个故事是非线性叙述的话，其实还挺有趣的。Tim怀疑如果其他的屏幕上播放的画面不是熊熊燃烧的大狗和气急败坏的超级英雄的话，那个电视剧的故事会更有逻辑性。

但那是Dick，所以Tim以后很有可能还有很多机会再看一遍。Dick什么都喜欢……尤其钟爱重复。

Tim慢慢地爬上楼梯，路上同正在下楼的Alfred擦身而过，然后他走进房间里。床头上的钟上红色的发光数字显示早上6:42的时间。Tim拉上窗帘，将房间笼罩在人为制造出的黑暗之中。然后他踢掉鞋子，一只鞋子撞上墙角的油漆桶，金属发出回响。他没有理会，慢腾腾地走进浴室里，打算敷衍了事地刷个牙就睡觉。

Tim的牙膏快要用完了，他回头得去在Jason贴在厨房里的购物单下面加上牙膏（如果Dick表达清楚他对糖类的迫切要求之后，那张购物单下面还有空白的话）。他也许还会加上一把新牙刷，为了多折腾Jason一点儿。

Tim吐掉泡沫，然后习惯性地漱了两次口。

Tim无意中抬起眼，接着他跌跌撞撞地往后退，嘴里含着的薄荷味的自来水呛在气管里。Tim撞到后面的墙上。他刚刚咳出水喘过气，就尖叫起来。

~*~

那一声尖叫被闷在他的胸口里，刺耳，低哑。Tim猛然闭上嘴，强迫把自己的视线从镜子上扯开，从墙上弹起来。然后Tim扑通坐倒在地上，脸埋在自己的膝盖中间。这时候外面传来脚步声，朝着他的方向跑来。

Dick第一个冲进浴室里，但Damian就紧跟在他身后，他还穿着制服，只不过脱掉了斗篷和面具。Jason在楼梯上呼哧呼哧地喘气。

“我忘记了。”Dick嘴上不停地重复着，在Tim身边跪下来。“我原本想先提醒你，Damian也打算跟你谈谈这件事，但接着发生了猎犬的案子。我真的打算提醒你，Timmy。”Dick慌张得似乎都不知道该把手放在他身上哪里才好，他终于把手搭在Tim肩膀上，可能打算让他抬起头，但Tim坚持不肯松开自己。“Dami，灯……”

“Tt，”Damian却这么回答他，他完全没有碰灯的开关，在Dick和Tim身边蹲下。“我告诉过你，我们之后会再讨论这个问题，Timothy。我本打算今晚，或者说昨晚讨论这件事，但只能进一步延后。”他低头看了一眼自己的制服，有些苦涩地说。“现在的状态下，我们会什么结果也讨论不出。”

Tim茫然地盯着前面橱柜的门，双手紧紧地捂住嘴巴。他自己都不知道如果他送开手，他是会大笑还是会呕吐。无论哪一种，都不应该发生。

“他的意思是说，我们都筋疲力尽了，为了案子心烦意乱。镜子的问题不会跑，完全可以等我们都稍微睡一会儿之后再说。”Jason阴沉地低头看着他们说。他终于跑到了浴室门口，但他依然还穿着全套制服，面具什么都没脱。“是吧，小小鸟儿？”

反正Tim也没有什么办法。

Dick依然在试图让他站起来。“我们上床去吧，Timmy。等到早晨会好一点的。Damian，把灯关上。”

“Timothy已经够大了，如果他有不想看见的东西，他完全可以把头扭开。”Damian的手还戴着护手，放在Tim另一边的肩膀上，这是他给Tim唯一的提醒。

Dick和Damian把他扶起来，他紧紧地闭上眼睛。那一瞬间，Tim有点想让他们把他抱回去，但那样做了之后他就再也摆脱不了Dick了。Tim强迫自己的膝盖动起来，让兄弟们把他领出浴室，走进没有镜子的房间里。他们领着他绕过油漆桶和书桌，然后Damian让Tim转身面对他。

Tim依然闭着眼，没有看他的导师。过了很长一会儿，Damian叹了口气，然后Tim感觉到干裂的嘴唇贴在自己额头上。“我很抱歉，Habibi【注3】。等到早上我会补偿你。”那双有力的大手勾在Tim胳膊下边，Tim感觉到一瞬间的失重，然后就被放回到床上。

Dick把毯子拉过来，帮Tim盖好，然后他坐在床边，把Tim的头发从眼前拨开，低声用吉普赛语对他说话。Tim翻了个身，躲开抓着他那只手，却不经意间滚到了Dick身边。他把脸埋在Dick腿边的枕头里。他哥哥动了动，不过后来显然想了想还是决定不要。然后Tim感觉到那只手轻轻地揉乱他的头发，Dick亲了亲他的头顶，就像是……所有事情发生之前那样。

那个时候Tim还是罗宾，Dick是夜翼，Bruce太忙的时候他们就一起巡逻。每次Dick把Tim送回Drake家，他都会拥抱他，揉乱他的头发，然后亲亲他的头顶再离开。

Dick压在床上的重量消失了，但Tim知道房间里还有人。希望Jason不会也有点儿渴望身体接触。不然会很……不自在。

谢天谢地，Jason只是在他床边站了一会儿。Tim觉得他只是希望等所有人都走了之后再离开。Jason没在这个计划中，之前听起来他非常生气。

Jason终于动了动，床边传来靴子踩在地毯上的声音。然后他说：“睡一会儿吧，小小鸟儿。”

不可能。但Jason没必要知道。

Jason在门边多站了一会儿，说：“你知道，街头的野小子没什么好听的话，兄弟，但如果能让你好受一点……我会为了你给他们点颜色看看。”

~*~

门关上之后，Tim没有像往常一样等上两分钟，他立刻从床上爬起来。与他住在同一个屋檐下的那三个大人不会注意到他，因为他们有更大的麻烦——他们彼此。

Tim是被社会名媛和考古学家养大的。他能从一英里外嗅到火药味十足甚至隐隐藏着血腥气的争执的味道。而且这一次，Tim也许可能故意挑起导火线——只不过一丁点儿。是他们自己的错。

所以没错，那三个人不会注意到Tim又重新开始他跟踪的老习惯。而且其中两个人还有曾经没有发现他跟踪他们的历史。Tim静悄悄地溜出房间，穿过走廊。什么声音都没有。

然后靠近蝙蝠洞。

Tim早已掌握了无声开启老爷钟的技巧，只要多一点儿耐心就好。现在他甚至可以蹲下身，躲开Damian设置在入口处、倘若有其他人进入蝙蝠洞就会报警的传感器。Tim偷偷地钻进去，停在最高的一阶台阶上，刚好前方有一块突出的石头，可以挡住下面的人的视线。

Jason信守自己的承诺，对着其他人痛斥道：“几个星期来，我们一直保护着他，不让他接触到任何镜子，结果你现在把一面镜子丢到他脸前？！”

“如果Timothy知道房间里有镜子，他就会躲开。”Damian为自己辩护说。“我本打算陪着他。我本希望同Timothy讨论他的误解。”

Jason哼了一声，说：“是啊，我猜我欠你二十块钱——你还真的从他那里得到了点儿反应。”

他们在拿他打赌？

Damian沉默了很久，然后说：“我希望得到的并不是那样的反应。”

“哦，竟然不是？！你以为他会有怎样的反应？！”

“你又好到哪里去，Jason？！你从第一天开始就一直企图惹毛Timmy，让他对你吼出来！”Dick指责道。Tim用力咬住下嘴唇，咽下快要冒出来的笑声。他差不多自己都猜出来了。

聪明，但可惜没用。

“发脾气也是回应。”Jason回答说，现在轮到他被迫为自己辩解了。“甚至能让他说话。说点清楚明白的话……也许还有——”

“够了！”

Tim想知道Damian花了多长时间才学会像刚才那样，强迫两个哥哥闭嘴。Dick和Jason听到他的命令，甚至往后倒退一步，这个反应有点儿极端……哦。

为了让他们听话，Damian用了他父亲的声音。不是蝙蝠侠的声音——而是Bruce Wayne的声音。

Tim经常会忘记，对于其他人而言那个人已经死了十多年来。他们不像是Tim。他们不会希望转身就能够再次听见那个声音。

Tim爬起来。他不想留下来，他不想看这次利用他们的感情的威胁最后会是什么结果。他现在已经不是他们讨论的主要话题了。所以Tim没有留下来听他们互相指控，他要去藏起来，只有一个地方其他人绝不会到那里去找他——Bruce的卧室。

~*~

房间里的东西都被搬空了。这个房间看起来甚至都不像卧室，不像是Tim前世时Jason的房间，或者Jason收拾之前Tim自己的房间大概的模样，他们的房间都被完整地保存起来。这个房间里床垫光秃秃露在外面，窗帘拉得严严实实，剩下的家具都盖着那些糟糕的防尘布。

Tim到这个房间来过几次。在小丑那件事之前他从未来过，那个时候他没有理由进来。

但之后……之后有些晚上，Tim大发脾气或者惊慌失措，失手砸坏了自己的房间。有些晚上，他搞出的破坏实在太严重，Bruce不得不把他抱进来，让出自己的房间和床，然后出门，长时间地、惩罚性地巡逻。

只有一两次（是四次）。

其他时候，Dick往往会说要在自己的房间“借宿”，或者是Alfred留心Tim的动向，小心地守着Tim深夜在大宅里游荡。但那些最糟糕的晚上，Tim会被他认识的那个最强壮的人抱回到这个房间。Tim愤怒地抬起手，抹过自己的眼睛。

这不公平。他已经……虽然算不上转好，但他一直在适应。然后蝙蝠信号灯亮起来了，那最后一个身披罗宾制服的晚上，本来一切都很正常。Tim本来都没有问题。

然后现在，他需要一切重头开始。

所有对他而言重要的事情都已经面目全非。Dick已经完全长大成人，变成了一个家长似的人物。Jason不再是萦绕在Tim脑海里的鬼魂，而是守卫着厨房和Gotham的个性鲜明强硬的活生生的人。Alfred已经不在了，房子里现在有一只同名的挑剔的猫咪，但那个人已经不在了，永远不可能被替代。Tim的房间整洁无暇，所有的东西都被仔细地保存至今，但Bruce的房间却空了。

Tim慢慢地穿过房间，一个接一个地扯下那些白布。那把椅子，是Bruce会坐在上面守着他的椅子，一直守护他到Tim假装睡着为止。那排书架，是存放Bruce心爱的书的书架，上面摆放的都是那个人会反反复复阅读的书籍。Tim上次到这房间里来的时候，床头柜上摆放着三个相框，一幅是Bruce小时候和他父母亲的合影，一幅是Bruce和Alfred一起去参加Dick的某次学校活动的照片。还有一幅一直被反扣在柜子上，但Tim曾经偷看过一次，记住了上面那个绿眼睛笑得一脸嚣张的男孩，那个在他之前的罗宾。

床头柜上没有Tim的照片。在小丑的事之前，他不属于这座大宅；在那之后他来到这里，却再也不肯照相。他不想看见自己。他不想看见小丑把他变成了什么样子。

现在Tim只是盯着空空的床头柜。良久，然后他闭上眼，走进套房里的主浴室。

~*~

_Damian_ _大声命令之后，蝙蝠洞陷入长久的死寂。_ _Jason_ _一直竭力积蓄怒气，他想对_ _Damian_ _大骂回去，但他不想说话，他不想打断那似乎还在空气中回响着的父亲的声音。_

_Dick_ _更坚强，更聪明……他一直如此。他站直了身体，尽量居高临下地对如今已经远远比他高的小弟弟说：“_ _Damian_ _，去睡觉。”_

_Damian_ _依然套着蝙蝠侠的制服，瞪着眼，说：“我不是小孩子。”_

_“但你现在就像个小孩子。去睡觉。”_ _Dick_ _指着楼梯，说。“现在就去。”_

_“我还有事请要做。”_ _Damian_ _不服地哼了一声。“写报告，做维护——”_

_“不用了。”_ _Dick_ _强硬地打断他，说。“今晚我和红头罩出门巡逻。”_

_Damian_ _认真地打量了他们很长一会儿，然后点点头，说：“很好，但你应该抓紧机会去休息……”_

_Dick_ _挥挥手，说：“你去睡，我就去睡。”_

_Jason_ _等他们的小弟弟离开蝙蝠洞，然后坐倒在电脑椅上。“现在他因为我们吵架而发狂就不如以前那么可爱了。”_

_“我依然觉得挺可爱。”_ _Dick_ _不同意地说，他朝_ _Jason_ _走过去，顺手抓起医疗包。他们不会讨论_ _Bruce_ _。永远不会。_

_“那是因为你是个怪胎。”_ _Jason_ _哼了一声，抬手捋过自己的头发。“我不需要缝合伤口。”他低头对着大腿上的一道皮肉伤皱起眉头。他昨晚跟铁丝网纠缠了一场，为了躲开一只熊熊燃烧的吉娃娃——这竟然就是他的人生？_

_Dick_ _早就熟能生巧地学会忽略他的话。于是_ _Jason_ _往后仰，靠在椅背上。这种事情不值得费口角。“那个主意太笨了。”_

_Dick_ _点点头，同时帮他缝合大腿上的伤口，针脚整齐细密。“有时候真的很难不想治好_ _Timmy_ _。”_

_“他不需要你们帮他治好。”_ _Jason_ _不屑地说。“他只需要一个精神科医生，然后去加勒比度一场假。”_

_Dick_ _也哼了一声，说：“我不认为最后会有好结果。”_

_“是，很有可能不会。”_ _Jason_ _露出痛苦的表情。“不是镜子，_ _Dick_ _。也不是照片。更不是说话，或者其他人，或者其他任何事情——不完全是。他只是害怕自己会看到什么，会听到什么。他害怕镜子里那个看向他的，会是什么。”_

_Dick_ _简单地给缝合线打了个结。“那么我们只需要不停地告诉他，他什么问题都没有。”_

_Jason_ _摇摇头。_ _Dick_ _是他们的黄金男孩，他不明白。但愿他的大哥永远不会理解。_

**本章完** _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注2】Firefly 科幻剧《萤火虫》，赞。  
> 【注3】Habibi 源自阿拉伯语حَبيبي ，意味『亲爱的』。


	4. 第 4 章：魔法的馈赠

Tim没有立刻打开灯，也没有睁开眼。他只是在心里回想着那惊鸿一瞥时看到的镜子中自己的脸。尽管他只记得自己看到笼罩在阴影之中的五官，还有森白的牙齿。

_“没有希望了。他的损伤太重，疤痕会是永久性的。他永远都不可能恢复原貌。”_

Tim打开灯，强迫自己看向镜子。

Timothy Jackson Drake在镜子中回望着他。

他的头发不是绿色的，也没有被精心地整理成特别的发型。他的头发是黑色的，而且有点儿偏长了。黑色长发勾勒出轮廓的那张脸苍白，但不是死白。他的脸也不再从嘴角附近向两边扯开，形成那种难看的虚伪的笑容。

Tim关上灯，然后再次打开。

拉撒路池子的确创造了奇迹。Tim张开嘴，检查后发现他的牙齿也非常正常。他的牙齿甚至比他还是孩子的时候更整齐了——不过这应该是牙箍的功劳，而不应该归功于小丑的工具。

**关上。打开。**

**关上。打开。**

**关上。打开。**

一只鼻子，依然是鼻尖儿有点儿圆的样子。一双眼睛，蓝色的——不过要比Bruce和Damian的眼睛略深一些。实际上Tim的眸色更接近Dick，只不过多了一些淡淡的灰色。他的嘴角朝下，露出漠然的表情。脸上没有一粒雀斑，眼睛下方的那条伤疤也不见了。

**关上。打开。**

**关上。打开。**

他看起来就像是个普通人。

**关上。打开。**

这一次Tim打开灯之后就没有再关上，他头往前倾，额头抵在镜子上，因为已经没有关系了。没有其他人会看见，Tim距离重回罗宾又近了一步。

尽管没有人提出明确的要求，但Tim依然知道要求横在自己面前。

Tim回到昏暗的房间中，盯着他前一位保护人的家具。Tim去照了镜子，他没有呕吐也没有砸坏任何东西，他觉得自己值得一点奖励。

他把扔在地上的防尘布都捡起来，在床上给自己围了一个小巢。防尘布上都是灰尘，也比普通的床单更粗糙，不过防尘布毕竟是用来遮挡灰尘的。而且，Tim也不会真的睡着。

他只是打算躺下来，假装Bruce和Dick都还在巡逻。他只是打算假装Alfred之后会上楼来叫醒他。他只是打算假装Jason从没有死过，假装Damian是他的小弟弟，只有——Tim在脑袋里默默计算了一下年龄——四岁大，因此依然比Tim个头小。

但他没办法假装小丑从没有出现过。

 

~*~

 

Tim在图书馆里遇到Damian的时候，严格来说已经不能算上午了。他其实没想到会在大宅里见到他的这位导师，因为现在实际上已经很迟了，Dick和Jason都已经出门巡逻了。

Damian是在等着Tim。

Tim在门口站住，Damian依然坐在书桌后面，认真地打量了Tim一会儿，然后翻开一个文件夹。Tim认出了那是自己的医疗记录。

“你脚底应该有一道四英寸长的伤疤，来自毒藤女。你注意到那条伤疤了吗？”

Tim的目光从自己脚尖抬起来，看了一眼桌子上的文件。

“髋部应该有一道大约两寸半长的刀伤，来自一个身份不明的帮派成员。还有你手臂上那道穿刺伤，来自猫女的意外失手……现在也不见了。”Damian对着Tim从T恤下露出的手臂点点头。

Tim等着他。

Damian慢慢站起身，走过来，小心翼翼地卷起他的袖子，露出之前Tim在埃及时就注意到的那条伤疤。“杀人鳄有一只宠物。那个时候我脱掉手套去检查蝙蝠——Grayson的脉搏。我那个时候只有十二岁。”比Tim还年轻。“那条伤疤在我身上已经超过十年了。”

然后Damian把Tim从拉撒路池子里拉出来，半条伤疤就被池水洗去了，就仿佛从没有存在过一样。

Damian久久地打量Tim，然后慢慢蹲在他面前，同他的视线平齐。“拉撒路池子能够抹去伤痕。你不应该恐惧。我不希望你害怕，Timothy。”

紧接着是一段沉默。

“我的方式也许有一些……笨拙了。”Damian最后挤出那个词，有些嫌弃有些自厌。但Tim不会笑的。“我为此道歉。”Damian往后退站起来，他绕到书桌后面。“在我出生的地方，仅仅一句道歉是不够的。通常需要以血致歉，但同时也需要某种形式的补偿。”

Tim忍住想笑的冲动。这不好笑——不真的好笑——而且Tim今天还有别的事情，那要比这个艰难多了。

Damian好奇地看着他，不过他还是递给他一个盒子。“我听说我父亲更喜欢借由赠送汽车表达歉意，但那似乎不太合适。”

Tim不说话，所以他不需要告诉Damian，在楼下有一辆1976年经典款Triumph Spitfire跑车【注1】，那就是一次特别糟糕的训练之后Bruce送给他的道歉礼物。Tim到现在都不太确定Bruce最初到底是怎么会把那辆车归于一个十二岁小孩名下的。

Damian还在观察着他，所以Tim小心地打开盒子。里面是一块手表——显然价格不菲，并且毫无疑问被特别改装过了。表带使用的是灰色皮革，表盘上的数字是银质浮雕。表盘似乎有些太大了，需要配宽表带，而且玻璃表面似乎有些什么不对劲。Tim谨慎地敲了敲表面中央，然后感觉手表轻轻一震，玻璃变暗，只能看见银质的数字。

“罗宾上线，”Damian轻声说着，从盒子里取出受话器。“从明天起蝙蝠侠、夜翼和红头罩重新开始组队巡逻。”Damian没有真的脸红起来，但Tim能感觉到他有些话并没有说出来。“你将留在蝙蝠洞里，作为我们的另外一双眼睛。敲击一个数字，声音合成器会立刻向我们发送警告信息。扭动发条就会自动开始广播返回蝙蝠洞的信号。”

Tim又敲了一下表面，屏幕褪去变回普通的无色玻璃，通讯器变回一只普通的手表。Tim小心地把手表戴在手腕上，抬头看Damian。接受道歉，也接受了他没有提到的追踪器。

“考虑到我们二人都……被禁足了……我认为我们最好把时间利用起来。”Damian有些犹豫有些谨慎地说。“不如我们重新回到有关镜像和伤疤的话题上来？”

这才不是利用时间。利用时间的最好方式显然是练习，或是在毫无戒备之心的夜翼和红头罩身上测试Tim的新装备……不过事有先后。

Tim认命地伸出手，Damian有些踌躇地从书桌抽屉里拿出一面圆形的镜子。Tim重重地叹了口气，把镜子举到脸前，默默地数到三十，然后抬眼瞧着Damian。

_这样就可以了吗？_

他已经练习过了。现在直面他的恶魔对他而言已经没有什么问题了。

既然Damian没有表示反对，Tim把镜子翻了个面，然后放在桌上，玻璃那面朝下。接着他期待地偏着头看Damian。Damian还在犹豫，Tim穿过房间走到老爷钟前，有些不耐烦地等Damian跟上来。终于他的导师还是跟着慢慢走来过来。

接着Damian有些迟疑地说：“那么我们去练习？”

 _好的。_ Tim郑重地点头，也许还加上了嘴角细微向上挑起的一丁点儿微笑。

Damian的下一句话并不打算让Tim听见，但少年还是听见了他那一句低声的：“Timothy，你看见了什么？”

Tim脸上的笑容褪去了。

**血。**

 

~*~

 

其他三个人组队巡逻一周之后，Tim开始觉得有点儿喜欢上这只手表。他喜欢独自一个人坐在超级计算机前的权威感，喜欢把相关信息发送到Damian的头罩里或是蝙蝠车的控制台上的责任感。他喜欢看着其他人在行动中如同团队一般进退一致。Tim还喜欢他可以警告年长的英雄们的能力，尽管这个功能并不常用——这点足以说明他们之间的团队合作非常默契。

他只需要按下一个数字，电脑合成的女性声音就会响起，尽管温柔，但十分坚定，却又不会惊吓到人。行动简单回报却是无价的，而且总是能为他赢得一句简短的感谢。他又靠近罗宾一小步。

他在大宅里游荡的时候，其他人终于能够找到他的踪迹可以说松了口气，对此他什么也没说。在蝙蝠家族里，给彼此安装窃听器、追踪器，是他们表达关爱的方式。Tim这次会容忍。

他没有再去过Bruce的房间，所以那依然是他的秘密。他大部分时候在大宅里游荡都是因为无聊或者失眠，能有些事情让他分散注意力自然是好的。

Jason在图书馆找到他的时候，他没有在游荡，而是捧着一本好书蜷缩在沙发上。他有点儿心不在焉地想着应该做的家庭作业，权衡着是否值得他放下手里这本正进展到扣人心弦的高潮的书。

这是个艰难的抉择。一方面他接下来有一场代数“测试”需要他学习。另一方面Tim很擅长数学，而这本书只剩下几章了……

Jason替Tim做了决定，他突然袭击把书从他手里抽走，然后把Alfred赶走。

“动起来，小小鸟儿。我们要去买东西，你可以在车上看。”

Tim眨眨眼。

“站起来，”Jason命令道，同时一只手把Tim从沙发上拎起来。“去换一身不那么像维多利亚时代富家少爷的衣服。”

Tim牢牢地抓住门框，暂时地阻拦了二哥的脚步。这为他赢得了宝贵的几秒钟，让他有时间想出什么办法提醒Jason他们两个现在都是法律认定死亡人口。

“我们只是去城外的商店。”Jason解释说，一根一根地把Tim的手指掰开然后一用力把少年扛在肩头。“不会有人认出你的。”

这不是唯一的问题。

“放轻松，小子。买日用品又不需要你出示护照和社保卡。”Jason扭过身阻止Tim抓住楼梯扶手。“只需要现金……反正这个家里有非常多的钱。”

二楼越来越远，Tim愤怒地抱起手臂，没过多久，Jason扛着他走进Tim的房间，然后把少年丢到床上。

“牛仔裤，T恤，再加上外套。因为外面有点冷。”Jason突然抽了口气，说。“老天，我要变成Dick了。”

Tim不做评论，Jason伸手揉了揉他的头发。

“你有十分钟时间，神奇小子。如果我必须要在房子里追捕你，你会后悔的。”

Tim相信他能说到做到。但那不代表他会让Jason轻易得逞。

 

~*~

 

尽管Tim一路上都等着下一秒整个世界大爆炸，但实际上去超市的一路上完全平淡无波。Jason把购物单一撕两半，给了Tim一半并且把手推车交给他。Tim拿到手的那一半主要是Dick在恳求各种普通东西。

尽管Tim从没有来过这里，但他按照最有逻辑的方式采购——每次逛一个货架，查看购物单，选择合适的物品，然后划掉那一样。Jason显然按照购物单的顺序，在各种货架之间穿梭，等到怀里抱不下他拿起来的东西才会重新出现，然后把一堆东西丢进手推车里。每次Jason这么丢完之后Tim都得先停下来整理手推车，不让选中的物品被挤压或者弄坏。

Tim只需要走一次回头路。Jason选择的牙刷简直不能忍，因为Jason就是个白痴。Tim选择了自己要用的牙刷，发现Jason正在跟收银员聊天。他假装自己是脾气乖僻的青少年，避免被问问题。Jason似乎发觉了Tim对其他人那一丁点儿容忍的额度在今天已经用光了。

他们开车十分钟之内，Tim还以为他们真的要回家了。

然后Jason停下车，Tim抬头看他。但是Jason坏笑着从车里爬出去。Tim有些犹豫地跟着二哥，但他还没来得及关上车门就愣住了。这里是滑板场——这里是某些安静的深夜里泰坦碰头的那个滑板场……这里是二十年前他不需要上学不需要做Tim Drake时常常来练习的滑板场。

这里已经被废弃了。

Tim一瞬间以为他们来这里是为了训练。Dick和Jason的风格同Damian完全不同。他们两个人都更像杂技演员，都以自己的方式展示自己的动作。Damian则是会尽可能快速简洁地结束战斗的类型。他们在一起可能达到风格和效率的平衡。所以有些方面同Damian在蝙蝠洞里训练永远不会涵盖，所以如果Jason决定在这里替他补上，也很有道理。

但等Jason终于从车的另一侧绕过来，他手里拿着Tim的旧滑板。

“去玩吧。别受伤，不然Damian会剥了我的皮。”

自从小丑之后Tim就再也没有玩过滑板。直到方才他都没有想念过滑板。他总是有更重要的事情。

罗宾。不是罗宾。医生。噩梦。Dick。死亡。Damian和Jason。不是罗宾。重新成为罗宾。

Tim非常懂得事情有轻重缓急，滑板自然算不上优先事项。但此刻他距离大宅和蝙蝠洞好几英里远，此刻滑板似乎值得他忍受Jason，哪怕之后Jason因为这件事会变得多么不可忍受。

Tim接过滑板，几次不太成功的起步之后……就如同曾经一模一样。

 

~*~

 

等其他人提早结束巡逻回来，Tim带着报告一起上楼。既然他实际上远远算不上累，所以他先去厨房找点儿吃的。

他的……兄弟们……跟进来，重重地在他旁边坐下。

“冰，小子。”Jason要求道，Tim立刻把手里的文件放在桌子上，腾出手去拿冰袋。在Wayne大宅里，冰箱冷冻柜里有整整一层用来冻冰袋。冰块盖在Jason受伤的肩膀上，麻痹了疼痛，Jason哼了一声。“你知道，我是个讲道理的义警，”Jason又疼得皱了皱眉，把冰袋更用力地压在关节处。“我打击大型爬行动物、腐败官员、小丑，还有一个脑袋里有个无法解释的洞的女人。我同超能力者、杂技演员、外星人还有克隆人合作。我甚至正式接受了自己是一个帅气的僵尸这个事实。”

Dick翻了个白眼，用冰袋冰敷自己的膝盖。Damian在折磨咖啡机，让那台机器快点儿出咖啡，但Tim等着Jason说重点，因为他总是有话要说。

“但即便是对我们来说，冒出火焰的犬类也足够奇怪了。”

“Todd说的没错。”咖啡机开始发出不祥的哔哔声，Damian叹了口气。“Timothy，杯子。”Tim第二次跳起来替人跑腿，但这只是因为他可怜那三个人。“越来越荒谬了。”

“狗。只有狗。每天晚上。”Jason上身往后仰，从Damian手里夺走他的咖啡。“没有其他的犯罪活动——夜复一夜只有着了火的狗。”

“我唯一能想到的是这些狗找到了什么东西——某种药剂，或者某些地方，人类接触不到，但却能影响到它们……只有在晚上的时候？”Dick打了个哈欠，说。“这听起来太蠢了。”Damian把咖啡送到他手里，老大感激地哼了一声。“我们应该白天调查。而且应该还有其他动物受到影响……猫、松鼠、鸽子……之类的，你说呢？”

“随便给我一场老式经典的帮派斗争。”Damian面无表情地说，递给Tim一杯咖啡，然后带着自己的杯子回到餐桌边。“Grayson说得没错，这个案子不可能这么简单。”

Tim点点头，往自己的咖啡里加奶油。他已经从那个角度考虑过同样的问题了。

“所以关键问题是：究竟是什么犯罪正在行动，却没有一个人报告？”Jason插嘴说，伸手夺走了Tim的咖啡。“咖啡没你的份，小心长不高。”

Tim生气地瞪他，从Jason胳膊下躲开，不让他揉乱自己的头发。Tim重新在Dick和Damian之间坐下，方才对他们的那点儿可怜已经飞快地蒸发了。他翻看着自己的文件，从中抽出那些能够说明自己的理论的部分。

Dick接过文件，立刻皱起眉头，说：“Lewis Bayard【注2】？”

“精神失常症状符合。”Damian点点头。“宗教理论不符。”

Dick看着文件，微微笑起来，说：“他喜欢你给他取的新名字，小D。”

“有点太多了。”Damian嗤之以鼻。“那么……”Damian皱起眉头说。“如果我说错了就纠正我，但我想不起来哪个罪犯的犯罪模式符合。”

“谜语人？”Dick问。“也许我们只是没有发现他留下的线索？”

Jason摇摇头，说：“Nygma的手法会明显得多。Psyche【注3】？”

“不对。”Damian反对说。“她还在阿兹卡班。”他们默默地在Tim脑袋上方交换了几个眼神，然后Damian让步说：“我会去确认。”

Tim过了几秒钟发现其他人完全放弃了他的理论。Tim不得不多花了几秒钟来接受这种对待。然后他用力把文件从Dick手里抽出来，丢在Damian面前的桌子上。

“Tim？”Dick有些犹豫地问。

Tim没动，只是固执地指着标签，上面标记着Lewis Bayard，代号白色天使，前代号白色骑士。Tim的理论就卡在他喉咙里，他不知道应该怎么样才能让其他人明白自己的理由。

Damian握住Tim的手。“我也会一并调查Bayard，Timothy。”

Tim哼了一声，坐回椅子上。Damian肯定会调查Bayard，为了Tim。但那不等于说Damian **看见** Tim所见，或者是得到了正确的结论。

沟通真艰难。

 

~*~

 

Tim正在有条理地查阅罪犯的档案，但现在罪犯的数量远比过去多了。经历了四代罗宾、三代蝙蝠侠、两代夜翼，还有一位红头罩，家族积攒起的敌人数量非常可观……尽管实际上这些头衔之下只有五个人。

老实说Tim到现在只看到K字头的部分，其中有些Tim的前任导师和Selina Kyle的往事是Tim不需要知道的。他把文件丢开伸个懒腰。

如果他心情不错，他也许可以说服Damian同他练习，或者让Jason给他做饭。

但Tim现在的心情不能称之为不错。他正在让所有人感受他的愤怒，不过对于一个从一开始就不说话的人而言，保持沉默产生的效果并不那么尽如人意。所以他基本只剩下两种方式表达自己的情绪，避开其他人，以及用力摔门。

Tim推开电脑，又伸了个懒腰——他张牙舞爪地在床上舒展开四肢。他的手碰到了皮毛，是Alfred，在Tim自我放逐的过程中，猫咪过来陪伴他。猫咪躺在Tim的枕头上，蜷缩成一团，在他的条纹枕头上蹭上黑亮的猫毛。Tim给猫咪挠他耳朵后面，Alfred满足地发出低沉的呼噜声。Tim躺下来圈住猫咪，他的呼噜声带动Tim的肚子也震动起来。

小丑的档案不见了。在这张整齐的、按照字母顺序排列的名单中是非常明显的遗漏。

Tim想念过去老式的纸质副本。他可以想象小丑的档案一定能够燃起好大一团火焰，但现在他的档案更有可能被删除了，或是隐藏在系统里。也许Dick会愿意帮助他提升黑客技术，跟上这二十年后的时代。

再等等，等他不再生他们的气的时候。

到现在他还没有遇到任何这起地狱猎犬闹剧的可能幕后主使，但Tim确定自己是对的。白色天使符合各种特征，Tim只是没法解释。字面意义上的没法解释。

但那不等于说他就错了。Tim能很很清楚地看出犯罪模式，动机也很明显……至少Tim看来是这样。他只是没有足够的证据。

如果Tim是罗宾，他就能收集到证据，但Tim目前还不能成为罗宾，因为Tim拒绝说话。如果Tim愿意说话，他不需要成为罗宾也能找到证据，因为他可以把一切都解释给Damian听。但如果Tim **能** 说话，他也就可以重新成为罗宾。

这是个死循环，Tim把脸埋在猫咪柔软的皮毛里，默默地抱怨。他没有发出任何声音，不需要把声音闷住，但他还是闷了起来。Alfred不耐烦地用猫爪拍了他一爪子，翻了个身，更彻底忽视了Tim。

幸运的猫。

Tim伸手把电脑拉回来。他什么都做不了，只能编写出一个当前活跃的罪犯名单一一调查下去。现在档案是他手头有的一切。

除此之外，他还没有找到一个代号叫Psyche的罪犯的档案。

 

~*~

 

下午Damian回到家的时候Tim就在楼下。他抱着Alfred蜷缩在门厅靠窗的椅子里，跟猫咪一起看着外面的雨，然后他的导师冲进房间里，后面紧紧跟着Jason。

Tim盯着他们两个人，等他们开口解释。Damian似乎在回来的路上没费事打伞，全身都湿透了。Jason把Damian推到一边，走过来就要揉Tim的头发。

Tim挑起眉毛，Jason不着痕迹地放弃了自己的企图。Jason没有搭理猫咪愤怒的叫声，把Tim从座位上拉起来，一只胳膊抱住他。“那么小小鸟儿，你跟我得出一趟远门。不需要打包行李——我们坐在金山银山上呢。”

Tim扭过头看Damian，等他确认，或者说等他解释。

“Tt。”Damian转开视线，这从来都不是好兆头。“我已经排除Psyche参与地狱猎犬一案的嫌疑。”那是Dick和Damian选择的名称——Tim更喜欢Jason提议的『巴斯克维尔案』【注4】。毕竟有文学名著加成。“不幸的是，”Damian听不见Tim的腹诽，继续说道：“我可能无心地……激起了她的兴趣。她一个小时前逃离了阿兹卡班。”

Tim依然没有找到Psyche的档案，也没有找到Bayard的更多信息。

“Grayson和我会继续对付罪犯。与此同时，你同Todd需要离开Gotham直到我们……最多几天，Timothy。我们在泰坦塔有很多朋友，你在那里更安全。”

Tim有些吃惊。在他心目中，没有什么地方比大宅更安全。

Damian看了他一会儿，说：“跟我过来，Timothy。”

Tim跟了上去，因为他现在跟随Damian。Jason往楼上走，但Damian带着Tim下楼去蝙蝠洞。Tim在用作Damian的工作间的范围外等候，因为这样才明智。毕竟你永远不知道Damian的小项目中哪些是会爆炸的。就连Dick和Jason也会远远地呆在蝙蝠洞的角落里观察。等待是值得的，因为等Damian回来的时候，他……

……因为Damian回来的时候，递给Tim一张新面具。这张面具是黑色的，但没有几个星期前他未经授权就跑出去冒险的那次戴上的那张面具那么圆。这张面具的形状看起来就像是Damian自己做罗宾时戴的那一副，但是比那一副更厚一些。面具上的目镜是黑色的，而不是白色的。在面具的外缘有一圈薄薄的利刃，只有几毫米，但是任何人伸手过来，不小心的话就会被割开手指。

这一次，揭开Tim的面具需要付出代价。

“你要呆在泰坦塔里，Timothy。没有巡逻。没有任务。你以客人的身份拜访少年泰坦，但你同时也是作为罗宾前往——我的罗宾。”

Tim小心地避开面具锋利的边缘接过面具。他谨慎地摆出面无表情的脸掩藏自己的兴奋和希望，凑近了查看那张面具。

“已经装备了基础的几项——自动夜视镜、红外透视还有放大功能。”

Tim皱起眉头，因为这么“柔软”的一张面具竟然装载了那么多硬件。蝙蝠侠的面罩或者Jason的头盔毫无疑问可以藏下这么多高科技装备，但一张简单的多米诺面具？

“当然，不能将改造到这种程度的面具托付给Grayson。他那种引诱对手改造他面部结构的倾向非常令人不安。我相信你的风格会更加敏捷，能够保护好你的脸部骨骼以及，我的装备。”

Tim听到这里不得不忍住大笑的冲动，他连忙把面具戴到脸上，藏起脸上的表情。能够拥有这样的装备简直值得他等待了那么长时间。等到Tim真正重新成为罗宾的时候，那只罗宾将不再是当年Bruce Wayne的影子，而是一只截然不同的罗宾。

这又是靠近罗宾的一步，Tim可能需要感谢一位超级罪犯。

“我相信你对此很满意。”

Tim点点头，不过Jason这时走进蝙蝠洞里，所以Damian没看见。显然Jason已经帮他跟自己都打包完毕。这很可能意味着Tim带上了他房间里所有无关紧要的东西，却没带上他真正需要的袜子，但Tim没抗议——他只是抬起戴着面具的脸，在目镜后抬眼望着二哥。

“看起来很帅，小小鸟儿。”Jason肩上扛着旅行包走下楼来大声说。“跟蝙蝠们说再见，然后我们就该上路了。”

 

~*~

 

**第 1** **天**

Tim对于自己成为六个拥有未知超能力的少年的注意力焦点这件事并不太热心。Jason当然立刻抛下他，跑去找那位戏称自己为泰坦老妈的亚马逊美女了。

Tim还记得她，尽管她并不是他当年的那位神奇女孩。但他曾经与她并肩战斗过，你很难忘记Donna。不过就算她认出了他，她也懂得保持沉默。

其他少年对Tim怀有的戒心并不比他对他们少，但他们显然人多势众，直到队尾的那个有些精神错乱的金发孩子特别开心地开始蹦蹦跳跳，火星人终于开了口。

“我叫D’nise，是火星少女。欢迎来到泰坦塔，罗宾。请当做在自己家里一样，还有无论J.J.说什么都不要理她。”【注5】

“你这话真讨厌。”那个女孩撅起嘴说。“还有，我是松鸦……或者是耶洗别【注6】，要看我心情而定。那个是超级女孩。”她指着房间里另一个金发女孩说，又是一位Tim曾经认识的女英雄（虽然认识不深）的新生代版本。“她是绝魔，”指的是穿着长袍的黑发女孩。“我们是第一支女孩比男孩多的泰坦，你知道吗？”

“如果罗宾和Bart都加入的话就不是了。”那个红头发的男孩反驳说。“我是现任绿箭，我的朋友是恶鬼。”

那个男孩没有戴面具，他低头看着个头比自己小的Tim的时候，看起来很眼熟。他说：“我是Benjamin al Ghul。”

Tim打了个抖，然后突然Jason就站到了他身后。“往后退，小个子。”他吼道，那个男孩看起来就像是从大宅里Damian小时候一张照片里走出来似的。“别以为我不会为了你们聊天就打电话给你妈咪。”

“不是每个人都希望成为Gotham街头扎眼的障眼法，Todd。”那个男孩不屑地说。“我们当中还有人拥有更崇高的理想。”

“还有站在另一边的家人。”Jason讽刺说着，把Tim从那个一身黑衣的男孩身边领开。

“父母是坏人有错吗？”方才还亢奋过度的金发女孩两只手臂各环住一个男性队友（两个人都没理她，不过似乎他们就是这么相处的）慢声慢气地说。

Tim才到达十五分钟，他就已经开始头疼了。

**第 2** **天**

火星少女似乎是泰坦事实上的领队，尽管那个态度友好的男孩身为绿箭家族一员却拥有非常冷静清醒的头脑。不过他在泰坦中年纪较小，可能还没有十三岁。他们两个都不是天赋异禀的战略家。Tim觉得他们两个都应该更擅长于此才对，因为两位都属于长距离战士，完全可以概览整个战斗格局。

他们的进攻中存在漏洞，因为只有一个超级女孩，他们似乎还无法决定应该把J.J.放在什么位置。有时候她同超级女孩肩并肩近身格斗，有时候她同恶鬼保持统一步调潜伏偷袭。就算他们有火星少女的心灵连接保持通讯，两个男孩在战斗过程中竟然全程保持静默。尽管绿箭明明可以传递宝贵的战术信息。除了移动和/或防护以外，他们几乎从来不指挥绝魔，尽管在用匕首练习格斗的时候她有两次胜过了Tim。

Tim研究Donna为他找来的泰坦过往任务的战斗计划。如果有保存监控视频，他就会查看视频。总好过无聊地看Jason同那位明显是亚马逊人的美女调情，或是听现在占用了Donna全部注意力的混乱任务状况要好。

“恶鬼后撤！”她突然命令说。“离开——绝魔，立刻把他们两个拉出来！”

Tim抬起头，刚好看见少年版Damian大骂着从天花板落下。时钟开始倒计时，这时覆盖着羽毛的翅膀从地面升起，包裹住Benjamin和J.J.。少年们在城堡外再次显形，Tim和他们一起等待地下爆炸撼动脚下的土地带来的那阵震动过去。

城堡开始坍塌，少年泰坦们只能看着城堡连同偷来的科技一起化作废墟——其中包括恶鬼原本竭尽全力拯救的医疗设备。

“ **我本来能拿到的** 。”那个男孩说出口的抱怨只有这么轻飘飘的一句。

Tim同意他的意见。恶鬼距离吊起货物的网只有短短的几米远了，从他们撤离到建筑物结构性毁坏之前明明还有整整十八秒的时间。如果绝魔当时从天花板将恶鬼带出来，他们就可以成功挽救医疗设备还有从Wayne企业偷来的AI电路了。

Donna对着麦克风长长地舒了一口气，然后对Jason露出一个完全没有笑意的微笑。

“宁求稳妥，以免遗憾。”她通知她看管下的少年们，说。“现在请返回泰坦塔。”

Donna和Jason都看着Tim，不过Tim假装自己全神贯注地在研究战斗计划。

**第 3** **天**

“蝙蝠侠和红头罩警告过你要你离我远一点儿？”早晨四点Benjamin在厨房遇见Tim，第一句话就是这个。因为这句话Tim没有按照原定计划跳起来跑出厨房。他咽下嘴里的冷披萨，然后把披萨盒子沿着厨房台子推给Benjamin。

Benjamin露出厌恶的表情看了他一眼，然后从桌子中央的果盘里拿了一个苹果，跳上台子坐下。他故意用膝盖蹭了蹭Tim的胳膊肘，Tim却满脑子都是这个Damian的克隆体小子单凭这个膝盖能用多少种方式杀死他。

“蝙蝠侠警告过你要你离我远一点儿？”男孩又问了一遍，随手掏出一把苦无给苹果削皮。只是为了恐吓，这么展示他掌握武器的技巧非常不实用。但奇怪的是Tim反而因此放松下来，摇了摇头作为回答。

Damian甚至没有对他说起过Benjamin。

“啊，那么只是红头罩了——他不算数。”Benjamin咬了一口削好的苹果。“Todd一直不喜欢我。”

Tim又摇了摇头。Jason自从在第一天下午展现出过度保护的姿态以后，就一直忙着从整个世界的魔爪里保护Tim，根本没有精力针对Benjamin al Ghul一个人。

那个男孩依然不太相信他。“他一直存在一种武断的误解，以为每个少年最大的野心就是穿上一身交通灯配色的制服打击罪犯。祖父说我们必须原谅他。使用池子会对平民蝼蚁的脑功能造成损伤。”

棒极了，又一件需要担心的事情。

Benjamin仿佛读懂了Tim的思想，他翘起一边嘴角，咧嘴露出坏笑，看起来和Damian一模一样。他洋洋得意地说：“我的祖父更希望我在充分了解情势的情况下做出决定。他同我分享很多信息……Timothy。”

Tim一把扭住Benjamin距离自己最近的那只胳膊，让他手里的苦无的刀锋倒转，抵住男孩自己的颈动脉。

男孩却笑了一声。“放轻松，罗宾。周围都是些傻瓜，我还能告诉谁？”

Tim怀疑地看着这个al Ghul家最小的成员。如果Benjamin不喜欢他的队友，那么他为什么会加入泰坦？为什么Ra’s向泰坦提供消息，却要同蝙蝠侠和罗宾作对？

“我不是叛徒。”男孩低声回答，苦无从他手里消失了，他把Tim甩开。“就把我当成……交换生。祖父支持我的课外活动选择，Troy在知情的前提下接纳了我的存在。”

Donna说过新政策要求每一个泰坦成员都需要一位成年人英雄做担保。Ra’s al Ghul不算数，也就是说肯定有一只蝙蝠同意了Benjamin加入。为什么Damian不将罗宾制服交给他自己的克隆体，却给了一个他刚刚认识的男孩？

Benjamin直视着Tim，就像是Damian做的那样。“我那位前辈跟我没有任何关系。我之所以会在这里，是因为Dick Grayson是个傻瓜，而正义联盟信任他的判断。”男孩冷笑道。“我并不需要拯救。”

Tim慢慢点头，然后转身走开。他背对着Benjamin这个小杀手走到门边，完全没有受到袭击。他在门口站了好一会儿，然后回到了他同Jason同住的客房。

Dick对这些事情的判断通常都是对的。

 

~*~

 

**“市中心正在发生珠宝抢劫案。O-76** **：Sparkler** **，身份确认。”**

没有人动。

电脑重复着警报信息。但所有人都充耳不闻，Tim按下了电子游戏的暂停键。绿箭惊讶地抬头看他，然后小男孩的脸上慢慢显露出恍然大悟的表情，他说：“没有Donna的允许我们不能支援。”

Donna之前被召唤去正义联盟总部，她要陪伴火星少女一起执行一次小小的外交任务。也许Jason拥有监管少年泰坦的权限，但他刚好出门采购去了。他之前问过Tim要不要一起去，不过绿箭打开了电子游戏一脸期待的样子……所以Jason只是揉了揉Tim的头发，告诉他好好呆在塔里，给他们点颜色看看。

“ **——人质。** ”电脑锲而不舍地发出警报，Tim看了看在沙发背后玩扑克牌的绝魔和超级女孩。在他们后方，恶鬼正在看书而J.J.正在不停骚扰他。

这样不对。他们应该是英雄。他们不能这么挑三拣四，选择那些安全的任务。

现在Benjamin彻底不理会J.J.的骚扰了，他抱着书，默默地看着Tim。这是无声的挑战，Tim很久没有遇到这样的挑衅了。Tim默默地迎上那道冰冷的目光，送上自己的挑战。然后他从沙发上跳起来，走到电脑边，心里已经有了目标。

Jason绝对会杀了他。

“等等，”绿箭匆匆忙忙地从沙发扶手上翻下来赶上他，抗议说。“你不能去。红头罩说过了，你必须得留在这里！”

一共有四名人质——保安、店员、一名商人还有他的未婚妻。罪犯是一名高个子女人，喜欢烟火和钻石。所以没错，Tim一定要去。

显然，Benjamin会跟他一起。

“伙计们！”绿箭转过身对女孩们叫道。“我们不能……哦不， **伙计们** 。”已经太迟了。J.J.跑过来抱住恶鬼，绝魔就紧跟在她之后，超级女孩漂浮在朋友身边。“我恨你们这些家伙。”红头发的小绿箭哀嚎着说，双手抱在胸前，不过他没有继续阻止绝魔准备转移他们的位置。

“想想看好的一面，”黑色的翅膀包裹住泰坦小队的时候，超级女孩笑着说。“如果你够走运的话，蝙蝠侠会在你爸爸之前找到你。”

 

~*~

 

_直到所有的少年泰坦都安全回到泰坦塔中，在可预见的未来都被禁足在自己的房间里和/_ _或被各自的导师看管着，这时候Jason_ _和Donna_ _才敢冒险交换个眼神。除了惩罚之外，这些年轻的英雄还被迫经历了他们导师沉重的愤怒和失望的情绪。导师们激愤的咆哮声一直跟着两个成年人，他们回到Donna_ _的房间还依然听得见。_

_“最最愚蠢的行动……”_

_“……完全不负责任……”_

_“那恶魔本来可能杀了我……”_

_“……任何事都有可能发生。”_

_“我要扭断他那小细脖子……”_

_“……不能容忍直接抗命。”_

_他们关上了门。绿眼睛和蓝眼睛四目相对，然后他们异口同声地问：“你看见了吗？”_

_“恶鬼竟然同团队合作起来了。”Donna_ _激动地回忆说。“绝魔也第一次直接面对罪犯了。”_

_“小小鸟儿紧紧跟在小绿箭脖子后面，看起来屌爆了。”Jason_ _幸灾乐祸地说。“那孩子生怕执行命令的速度不够快。”_

_Donna_ _已经在努力想办法鼓励她看管下这群少年英雄中最小的这位主动收集信息，并将战术信息传递出去……在没有小Timothy Drake_ _无声的引导下。她曾经同全部四名罗宾并肩作战过，她很清楚罗宾在战斗中属于哪里——他属于所有人都最意想不到的位置。_

_“我需要监控录像。我的帐户权限不够，Damian_ _不会满意的。”Jason_ _说。_

_“我会给JLA_ _发去几份视角清楚的录像备份。”Donna_ _点点头。等那些老英雄们慢慢从恐惧和被违抗的愤怒中清醒过来，他们也会像Donna_ _和Jason_ _这样为泰坦感到骄傲。Donna_ _再也忍不住笑容。“他们完全就是……”_

_“……魔法。”Jason_ _替他说完。那个穿着一身亮瞎眼的制服、信念足以移山的少年仿佛又回到眼前。Donna_ _忍不住抱住了面前这个现在自己就如同山一样的成年英雄，满怀柔情地揉乱了他的头发。_

_“我们会成功的。”她喃喃地说。从十年前她被任命给第一批超级孩童做保姆以来，这是第一次她真心实意地相信。“少年泰坦一定会团结起来。”_

_Jason_ _哼了一声表示同意，他在Donna_ _的桌子边坐下，闭上眼睛。“我本来以为我再也不会看到那样的情景了。我总是觉得是Dick_ _让泰坦凝聚起来。黄金男孩总是能激发人们最好的一面。”_

_尽管Donna_ _非常喜欢Dick_ _，但她还是摇摇头，微笑着回忆起曾经在雪地里发生过的一次争执。“不，Jason_ _，是因为罗宾的力量。”然后，因为这个下午完全没有得到任何批准。“也是因为反抗权威。”_

_Jason_ _哼了一声，说：“小小鸟儿只不过是继承了我们悠久的传统。”_

_Donna_ _私下里同意他的意见。她说：“下一次你带他来泰坦塔的时候，我希望看见罗宾的颜色……”_

_她没能说完，因为房间里响起了警报声——不是泰坦塔的警报，这声警报更轻、离得更近，就从Jason_ _身上传来。Jason_ _吓了一跳，骂了一句，然后站起来。“那一幕可能很快就会到来，比你想得还快。”他严肃地预言说。“罗宾有习惯飞出笼子。”_

【注 1】Triumph Spitfire是一款经典两座跑车，英国血统，生产年代为1962年至1980年。1976年的款式目测为Triumph Spitfire 1500，是这一款经典跑车的最后一代。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注 2】Lewis Bayard，代号White Knight白骑士。他是阿克汉姆精神病院看守的儿子，目睹了父亲在暴乱中死亡，创伤经历导致他后来认定应当从血缘上消灭邪恶。他发明了特殊的毒药，控制阿克汉姆内关押囚犯的亲属，操纵他们自杀。后被蝙蝠侠和罗宾挫败，送往阿克汉姆。[Source: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lewis_Bayard_%28New_Earth%29]  
> 【注 3】Psyche，DC多到数不清的罪犯中的确有一位女性角色名为Psyche，但她同本故事毫无关系。这个代号为作者创造。  
> 【注 4】Baskerville 巴斯克维尔猎犬，福尔摩斯经典推理故事。  
> 【注 5】这里及下文出现的所有少年泰坦和罪犯的代号和姓名皆为作者创造；如有雷同纯属巧合，请勿对号入座。  
> 【注 6】Jaybird很像许多同人二设对二哥的昵称，Jay是松鸦，又称樫鸟。Jezebel「耶洗别」出自圣经，为贬义，具体故事可百度。这两个词在英语中发音略相似。


	5. 第 5 章：吓到你了

大巴并不是什么舒适的旅行方式，不过好处在于没有人会在意坐在后面的一个不说话的少年。没有人问Tim任何问题，大巴司机也没有注意到，在达到Wayne Tower的时候，他偷偷从两个职业男士中间溜下了车。

他在大厦里偷偷撬走Damian的一辆备用车，设置汽车自动驾驶开往大宅。回到大宅之后Tim发现Dick和Damian竟然没有在家里等着他，他有点惊讶。回Gotham的一路上他都在自己心里默默排演着这场无法避免的对峙。

但看起来似乎Jason没有联系任何人。

Tim不需要语音合成工具。他只需要把Harleen Quinzel的档案丢在蝙蝠侠的面前，就能让他明白自己的意思。就像是那个时候他把Bayard的档案丢到他面前，让他们调查他，想想看他给世界最伟大的侦探们帮了多少忙。

Tim早就应该知道的，他早就应该发现，或者猜到的。什么罪犯逃出Arkham能让蝙蝠们紧张起来。

Tim不在乎为什么Damian会把他送走。现在这里是Tim的家，这里是他 **剩下的全部** 。他不会因为Harley Quinn谋划了什么新把戏就被迫离开。

Psyche在逐渐湮灭的光线中看见了爱人的真实面孔了，不是吗？故事就是这样发展的，Tim很清楚Harley Quinn的故事的走向—— **那是他一手写就的** 。

Tim双手盖住脸，努力控制住自己的呼吸。Tim等自己准备好了，然后开门走进大宅里。他过去的那把大门钥匙依然能够打开门，这里也是Tim的家。他的兄弟们——Damian——不能独自守卫他们的家。

Tim不会让他们孤身战斗。

所以他开门走进去，坚定地坐在家庭娱乐室的沙发上，等待Jason的怒火、Dick的能闷死他的担忧，还有Damian的骄傲。他可以全部承受下来——他是罗宾。

但他什么都没有遇到，而长达六十四个小时跨越全境的长途大巴之旅终于向他讨债。

Tim慢慢睡着了。

 

~*~

 

他一枕酣甜地睡了好几个小时，完全休息好了。他坐起来，Alfred本来趴在他的肚子上，猫咪因为他的动作掉了下去。猫咪一翻身站起来，不高兴地消失了，Tim惊讶地环顾房间。

现在，他开始担心了。

就算Jason没给大宅告密，到这个时候他也应该回来了。老天，泰坦可是有 **喷气机** 的好吗。如果从这个线索开始考虑的话，可能发生的状况就如同滚雪球一般越来越大。

**也许Jason** **根本没能联系到其他人。**

**也许Damian** **和Dick** **同罪犯陷入了僵局。**

**也许他们遇到了麻烦。**

**也许Jason** **回来后被伏击了。**

**也许只剩下Tim** **了。**

Tim的一个又一个假设正在慢慢地把他自己拖入恐慌之中，正在这时他听见厨房传来一声有力的脏话。Tim如释重负，几乎让他双腿发软，重新坐回沙发上。他用手指梳过头发，让自己恢复镇定，然后沿着走廊走过去。

Damian在厨房里，依然穿着制服，正在缝合手臂上一道糟糕的伤口。他看见Tim站在厨房门口，猛然打了个抖，把急救箱都撞到了桌子下面去。急救箱里的东西乒乒乓乓掉了一地。

然后Damian大步走过厨房，抓住了Tim的肩膀。他狠狠地摇了他一下，然后…… **好吧** ，你好地板。“你去哪儿了？”蝙蝠侠厉声问他，他依然戴着面具，依然还在蝙蝠侠的人格中。他抓住Tim的地方肯定要淤血了，Tim努力不让自己挣扎，小心地往身后指了指他来的路。

Damian重重地把他放在流理台上。“你到底——你是在睡觉吗，Timothy？”

Tim犹豫地点点头。

“你不在自己的床上，”Damian咆哮道。“你也不在蝙蝠洞里。那该死的车就停在门口，但到处都找不到你！如果Psyche——”

Damian猛然住了嘴，向后转身走了。Tim不得不小跑着跟上他，一路跑到蝙蝠洞里。Damian去蝙蝠洞呼叫他们停止搜索。

在蝙蝠侠简短通话期间，Tim慢慢地靠近，抓住了蝙蝠侠的斗篷。Damian条件反射地甩开了他，然后他叹了口气，挥手让缠着他的孩子离远一点。“坐下来好好呆着，Timothy。我现在对你依然很不高兴。”

Tim几乎可以确定Damian其实并不像他说得那样，不过他还是安静地等他的导师终于脱下面具，然后他握住他受伤的胳膊，捉住了那根吊在缝合线和伤口上的针。Damian心不在焉地盯着Tim，看着他整齐利落地缝合好伤口。然后Damian伸出手，疲惫地拂过他的小助手的黑发。

“ **小蝙蝠！** ”上方传来一个女人兴高采烈的呼喊声。然后Tim感觉一阵头晕目眩，方才拂过Tim头发的那只手立刻抓住Tim扯进Damian的怀里。

 

~*~

 

“ **小蝙蝠！** ”

这声音仿佛就从Tim最糟糕的噩梦中传来，尽管这个情绪通常属于另一个更尖利也更粗哑的嗓音，配合着他的笑声。这个嗓音通常更喜欢说“布丁”或是“甜心”。

“看啊，你有了一只新的小鸟儿。”那个女人高兴地说。Tim的面具还在楼上——和他的旅行袋和鞋子一起留在了沙发边。他把脸埋在Damian身侧，责怪自己怎么能这么傻，竟然在明知一个危险的罪犯四处游荡的时候拿掉自己的面具。

不过，他根本没有想到他真的是字面意义地要保护自己的家。他早先自己脑内的碎碎念多半只是代指Gotham和家人，也许还有很多是因为他还是个愤怒的青少年。Psyche不应该会在 **这里** ——这个罪犯 **之前** 不知道蝙蝠侠住在哪里。

Damian把他抓得更紧了，Tim什么都看不见，所以他只能退而 **相信自己接受的训练** 。他本以为那种事情随着Bruce不在了已经结束了，但现在Damian带着他一起扑向一边的时候，他只能紧紧地抓住Damian。

“这可真是太不公平了。”那个声音哀叹道，蝙蝠侠重新站起来。Tim已经完全放弃自己行动的念头了。“我只是想教会这只新来的小鸟儿怎么玩……上一只真是太 **疯狂** 了。”

Damian低吼一声。Psyche那句无心的侮辱的话让他胸口里翻滚起疯狂的笑声，但他全部咽了下去。

一场小型的爆炸冲击波把他们两个人都掀翻了，Tim又咽下了一声尴尬的尖叫。蝙蝠侠对准蝙蝠洞顶发射了一条绳索。他们在Psyche上方的一道悬崖上落下，夜翼和红头罩已经等在那里。Tim有些颤抖地从Damian怀里爬出来，爬进Dick怀里，然后Jason让他平静了下来。

“下次别再弄丢了，小小鸟儿。”红头罩叹了口气，把面具放进Tim手心里。“蝙蝠侠总是被撞见没戴面具的样子。罗宾应该鬼祟狡猾才对。现在哪怕你这辈子就这么一次， **乖乖呆着别动** 。”

最后一句命令是红头罩从边缘翻身跳下去的时候回头对他说的。Tim把面具戴回去，粘贴面具的胶已经半干，他叹了口气。其他人现在已经在下方包围起Psyche了。

罗宾展翅，无论有没有其他人允许。

 

~*~

 

Quinzel还是小丑唯一的忠诚共犯的时候，她还只限于自己最爱的几种袭击方式，以及一些动作精准的体操动作。现在她的新玩具比小丑的小玩具或者当年留下的小丑炸弹效果更亮眼。

那些爆炸的玩具发射出强光，足以让对手暂时失去视觉。Tim面具上的镜片一定程度上保护了他的眼睛，但尽管如此他的视力还是受到了强光和紧随其后蝙蝠洞的黑暗的影响。Tim闭上眼，赶走眼前大片模糊的色彩，然后下一个炸弹飞来，Dick还没有注意到，他立刻把那个玩具打偏。

Dick脸上是足以登上牙膏广告的微笑，但他牙缝里挤出来的词相比一定难以入耳。夜翼毫不感激Tim为他解围，反而抓住Tim的兜帽，用力把他丢进蝙蝠洞的隐蔽处。

Dick很粗鲁，但倒不是毫无帮助。Tim发现自己落在了Damian的工作间里，身边摆满了各种还在试验阶段的小装置。Tim没有碰任何他认不出的东西，不过他拿走了烟雾弹、完美平衡的蝙蝠镖，这些也足够了。

在周围一片战斗的声响之中，Tim及时捕捉到了衣物摩挲的那一阵几不可闻的细响，几乎算是奇迹，但幸亏如此他才免得被一头按在一桌子还在试验阶段的触发器上。不过Benjamin紧紧地抓住了他的兜帽。

“你偷走了我的钱包。”男孩儿压低声音恶狠狠地说。“而且现在Todd因为你玩失踪责备我。”

Tim耸耸肩，多少算是道歉吧，他尽量把讯息传达给Benjamin。可惜恶鬼没搭理他。

“用用你的脑子，罗宾——他们一直告诉我你有脑子。”恶鬼哼了一声。“依靠人数和力量去征服只是蛮力。心理是Quinzel玩弄的游戏。就连我也知道这一点。”

Tim一瞬间不挣扎了，他思考起来，然后转身打量起这个男孩。

Benjamin和他身材差不多，尽管差不多比他小一岁。他的肤色比他深得多，但在蝙蝠洞的阴影之中很难发觉。发型不对，但他们都穿着黑色的带兜帽的运动服。

Tim伸手把恶鬼的帽子给他戴上。少年也反应过来他要做什么，于是踢掉了自己的鞋子，配合Tim光着脚，他低声说：“给我你的面具。”

Tim用力摇摇头。Harley—— **Psyche** ——不能看见他的脸，Tim坚定决心一定要战斗……而且Tim不会放弃他的罗宾面具。即便暂时也不行。给谁都不行。他指着陈列柜里的那一排面具——那是Jason的主意，纪念过去的罗宾。Tim自己就曾经从那里偷走过一张。

Benjamin叹了口气，把Tim从箱子里取出来的烟雾弹分成两份。“到高处去，”他命令道。“我更喜欢双脚站在地上，你才是那个喜欢假装自己有翅膀的家伙。”他举起第一个烟雾弹。“每分钟一个……在零秒的时候。”

Tim点点头，然后拍了拍自己胸口，示意他先来第一发。

一次更大的爆炸撼动了整个蝙蝠洞。Benjamin立刻扑向纪念柜，Tim举起借来的抓钩枪，向上发射。他飞快地穿过五颜六色的烟火形成的迷雾，让Psyche注意到他。游戏开始了。

他飞跃过蝙蝠洞中的洞穴口，在不同高度来回穿梭，同时在心里默默地计算着时间，Psyche也慢慢向他靠近。然后他丢出一个烟雾弹，借着烟雾躲藏进蝙蝠洞里Tim烂熟于心的隐秘处。Benjamin在蝙蝠洞另一边现身，迅速的转移了她的注意力，他同罪犯徒手搏斗了一分钟，然后他的时间到了。Tim立刻飞出来，Psyche愤怒地大吼，这只新罗宾竟然有超能力。

Bruce一定会笑的。Damian趁此机会把红头罩从战斗中撤出来——头盔似乎出了什么问题，但Tim现在没有时间担心那个。

夜翼也随着Tim加入到游戏中，在钟乳石和受惊扰的蝙蝠间神出鬼没。

在洞穴上方是一片绳索的世界，在很多很多年前，Dick曾在这里教导Tim如何做一只罗宾。Tim从来没有其他罗宾的那种与生俱来的体操天赋，他的训练漫长但彻底。他曾经好几个小时一直呆在空中，手里只有绳索，偶尔也有些体操杆。Dick总是说飞翔就如同骑车学会了就不再忘，现在Tim在这一片绳索的迷宫中穿梭，仿佛他从未停止过。

下面又传来一声愤怒的尖叫，Tim咧嘴笑起来。Psyche真的不喜欢蝙蝠。

一点点蝙蝠粪而已，又无伤大雅。

Tim又丢出一只烟雾弹，他闭着眼睛从悬崖边走下。夜翼的手已经等着他，那只训练过无数次的手紧紧抓住Tim的手腕。Psyche被逼得随手把手边的所有东西往地面上的Benjamin方向丢，但这时蝙蝠侠已经重新回到战斗中，他用斗篷护住Benjamin，保护他幸免于难。

又轮到Tim。他勉强避开对准他胸口丢来的爆炸物。第二波冲击波将夜翼从绳索上掀翻，他掉了下去。Tim立刻调整他的飞行轨迹，试图拦截住大哥。他没法抓住夜翼，但他可以改变他下落的轨迹。然后他们一起摔到蝙蝠洞四壁的一道悬崖上，打滚减缓落地的冲击。这样就早了几十秒，但Tim需要消失，需要把夜翼移动到安全的地方。

当然烟雾弹没有起效。

但Psyche的一个武器爆炸了，Tim举起胳膊挡住自己的脸，却迟了一秒，没能遮住最糟糕的那一波光线。

热泪是压垮胶水的最后一根稻草，Tim感觉到面具往下滑，他连忙把左手按在面具上。面具微微下滑，他按在了锋利的边缘上。他本能地转身避开亮光。

却发现自己同Harleen Quinzel四目相对。

 

~*~

 

“小小J？”

_疼。疼。疼。_

_火烧一般疼！_

_“嘘，小小J_ _，就快要完成了。”一双温柔的手抓住他被绑住的手。“J_ _先生差不多就要完成了，你只需要再坚持一会儿，甜心。”_

_小丑用刀子割开他的脸的时候，他本以为不会有什么更糟糕的了。但是然后他们开始用漂白剂擦他的伤口，现在一切都烧起来了……_

_不知是谁在他火燎燎的脸颊上亲了一口，就好像他的脸现在没有被酸液腐蚀似的，两根手指拂过他脸上的新伤口。“你会像照片一样漂亮的，小小J_ _。”_

_孩子发起抖来，但他不知道这颤抖多少是来自恐慌的余波，以及那依然啃食他内心的羞耻——天啊，他吐露了多少秘密啊。_

_“现在你是我们的了，儿子。”小丑咯咯尖声笑起来，孩子扭动身体想离他远一点。这是第一个该死的秘密，他总有一天会明白的——带走罗宾的并不是蝙蝠侠。是Joker_ _先夺走了罗宾。_

_Joker_ _夺走了他作为罗宾一切——所有的秘密，所有的训练，还有让他和其他罗宾相似的黑头发与蓝眼睛。全都被夺走了，他再也不是罗宾了。_

_有人把什么东西压在他的伤疤上，描摹过他脸上那个夸张的微笑的形状。一个声音几乎从他的喉咙里爬出来，他咽了下去，几乎呛住。他转过脸，却把脸埋在了抚摸他下巴的那只手心里。Harley Quinn_ _又叫了他一声“小小J_ _”，她用手指梳理他现在绿色的头发，整理成小丑的样子。_

_“嘘，小宝宝，别说话……妈妈给你买小鸟儿……”【注1_ _】_

 

~*~

 

“小小J。”

Tim盯着Harley Quinn——不是Psyche，不是Quinzel，而是Harley Quinn。那个曾经抚摸着他的头发，给他唱摇篮曲的女人，就仿佛她当时不是正在帮助一个疯子折磨一个十三岁的小男孩。他盯着她，因为他曾经被训练改造成会依赖她。她比小丑好得多，哪怕Tim对于蝙蝠而言都已经太过支离破碎的时候，她依然爱他。

他盯着她，因为他正拼命地抓住夜翼，有些事情无论过了多少年都不曾改变。

这是他的错。Harley Quinn知道蝙蝠们住在哪里，是因为Tim曾经告诉小丑，蝙蝠究竟都是谁。

他怎么竟然忘记了？

Tim必须要纠正这个错误，但他此刻呆立着同她四目相对，却移不开目光。然后那个烟雾弹终于爆炸了，Tim立刻缩回到烟雾中去。Harley向他奋不顾身地扑过来，Tim不得不躲开她，结果松开了抓住夜翼的手。

“小小J。”她哭叫着说。“宝宝，是你吗？”

这一句话如同一记重击，反而让Tim的脑子活动起来。Harley Quinn认为她的“宝宝”死了。Tim已经死了差不多二十年了。她没有必要知道他已经重新成为罗宾了。如果她低下头，她就会看见蝙蝠侠的怀里有一个带着面具的小人影，而Tim——不，是儿子——不过是她的幻想的一个碎片。

Tim把面具塞进口袋里，从头上扯掉兜帽。他之前用力按住面具、徒劳地想保护自己的身份的时候，手指按在了面具锋利的边缘上割伤了。现在，他胡乱地把血抹在自己嘴唇上。细看的话其实差得很远，但蝙蝠洞里一片黑暗和烟雾笼罩。一定能行。

她差一点儿就抓住了Tim，但Tim侧身闪过，再次和她面对面相望。然后他故意往后退了一步。Harley立刻跟了上来，被她自己想象的幻影迷住了。

“小小J。”她欢叫道，依然对他伸手，依然想要抓住他。“宝宝，你回来了。哦，甜心，我们一家人又要团聚了。你、我还有J先生……他已经走了太久了。”

Tim努力不让自己发抖。

“不对妈咪笑一笑吗？”她乞求着说，不假思索地跟着他从一道悬崖跳到另一道悬崖。“我已经好久好久没有听到你笑了，小小J。”

Tim往后一缩，几乎从他栖息的悬崖上滑下去。

**笑？**

 

~*~

 

每一个伟大的计划都有自己的漏洞。

Tim想要这个计划成功，就不可能什么都不给Harley Quinn，不满足她想要的。所以当然这个疯女人想听他笑——笑声，在Tim复活重生之前，他就一直一直压抑住那种声音，咽下去，吞进去。他讨厌自己的笑声，他讨厌自己大口喘气，他讨厌自己真的笑起来的时候发出的尖利的声音。他痛恨笑起来的那个自己，Tim情愿再死一次，也不愿意听到那个小丑儿子的笑声。

但他不能再次让蝙蝠侠失望。

Tim的指尖掐住自己的脖子，张开嘴。他忍住自己吞咽的习惯。一直一直，笑声就在他嗓子眼里，随时可能冒出来，但当他刻意去寻找的时候，他反而很难将那声音逼出喉咙。

他发出的第一声是一声绝望的抽气声——不是笑声。

然后Tim想起来了，那种节奏，那种低沉的、喘着气的低笑声，那种小丑标志性的声音：“ **呵、呵、呵。** ”

Harley扬起头，狂喜地尖叫道：“没错，就是那样，小小J！现在已经长大了，就像爹地！”

Tim努力挤出一声尖利的笑声，似乎让Harley Quinn平静了下来。

“继续啊，宝宝。”她问道。“现在给妈咪说句笑话？！”

“…… **呵、呵、呵** ……”

Tim对她伸出手——这个女人在那短短的几天里，给他的关爱比他自己的母亲在很多年里给的都多——然后Harley最后一次不顾一切地向他扑来。

然后Tim转开、俯身，任由Harley一头扎进悬崖下方的深渊中。

 

~*~

 

蝙蝠侠一把抓住从悬崖掉下去的女人，Tim从边缘缩回来。现在他止不住笑声了，一连串气喘吁吁的笑声从他胸口里爬出来，这太不对了。下方传来一阵嘈杂，但Tim忙着将笑声押回它们原来所在的地方，无暇理会。他没有办法把声音关闭，他被自己的笑声呛住了，蜷缩成一团。

他知道蝙蝠侠会在下面。他早就 **知道** 。不然蝙蝠侠还会在哪里？

“来吧，Timmy。”Dick柔声说，在Tim身边蹲下，双手扶住他的肩膀。“我们从这里下去。”Tim不肯伸直身体，他用袖子狠狠地擦嘴。袖子捂住了声音，但还不够。“Timmy，没关系了。她已经被收押了，她已经不在了。现在让我把你送到Damian那里，好吗？”

好的，可以。

Tim张开双手抱住大哥的脖子，让Dick把他抱起来，就像是抱起一个小孩子。接下来是一瞬间的失重感，不过Dick没有翻跟头。这一段短短的飞行中没有炫技，也没有试图分散Tim的注意。Dick双脚刚刚沾到地面上，Tim就被从他怀里拉出去，被另一个人用力抱了抱，然后又交给第三个人。

Tim被交到他现任导师的臂弯里，他立刻扯住蝙蝠侠的斗篷，手指紧紧地勾住厚重的布料，脸埋在上面，闷住自己嘴里发出的可怕的声音。慢慢笑声渐渐平息了，突然之间，Tim哭了起来。

他早就知道。

Tim哭得就像是那个时候，他丢下小丑的枪，蝙蝠侠—— **Bruce** ——把他抱起来，用斗篷盖住他。就仿佛如果Tim停下来看一看，他所做的一切就会全部消失，所以他一直一直哭。

他感觉到蝙蝠侠—— **Damian** ——腾出一只手把斗篷解开。斗篷立刻松弛下来，于是Tim没抓住的那部分斗篷整个盖住他……就像是那个时候，Tim想要躲开整个世界，于是Bruce用斗篷把他藏起来。

但是他没有那么多眼泪，足够流到世界终结，所以Tim慢慢地止住了眼泪，他精疲力竭地把全身重量靠在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，无助地纠缠在他导师的斗篷里。

 

~*~

 

Tim没有睡着。

其他人似乎以为他睡着了，所以Tim没有动弹，没有纠正他们的错误。装睡这件事他很熟练，所以他保持呼吸缓慢，但并不十分平稳。像他之前那样大哭一场之后，哪怕是睡着了也应该时不时会抽噎。他把全身重量都交给Damian，他依然半裹着斗篷，但他还是闭着眼睛。

Tim很擅于偷听，而且一开始的确有很多值得听的东西。

Jason头盔里的科技放大了Psyche的照明弹的杀伤力，他现在看东西都一片黑白模糊。应该几个小时后就能恢复正常，不过Dick主动要开车送他，他们会先去Arkham送人，然后去诊所一趟。

中途，关于如何安置Benjamin的问题他们争执了一会儿。Damian强烈支持让少年越快离开他的房子越好，如果能超光速就更好了。但Dick不想带个孩子一起去Arkham。而Benjamin表示拿不回他的钱包他哪里也不去——Tim大概可能似乎在俄亥俄州的某个休息站丢掉了那个钱包。

反正钱包里的ID卡又不是Benjamin的，或者说是合法的。

他们还争吵了一番今晚应该怎么安排巡逻，Damian显然找了几个帮手，代替已经筋疲力尽的蝙蝠们照看他们惯常的巡逻路线。Tim不太明白那是什么意思，不过Dick表示反对，而Jason非常支持。

没有人提起Tim。

最后Damian低声地说了几句阿拉伯语，Tim听不懂，但他把所有人都赶了出去。不管他说了什么，Dick和Jason都因此笑出声，而Benjamin有些匆忙但不失优雅地爬进蝙蝠车里。

然后蝙蝠洞里彻底安静下来。

Damian在电脑前坐下，他挪了挪怀抱里Tim的姿势，让他舒服地躺着，然后他重新整理了斗篷，让他把脸露出来。Damian开始看起监控镜头，Tim默默地听着Gotham夜晚的声音。

“睡吧，Timothy。”

所以他睡着了。

 

~*~

 

_Damian_ _等了二十分钟，然后才回复通讯器里的通讯。Timothy_ _没有动，Damian_ _一边低声对着通讯器另一端的女英雄说话，一边开始快速浏览监控录像。“我认为即便在被你妨碍的情况下，你的搭档依然有足够的能力处理Gotham_ _晚上的事务，捣乱者【注2_ _】。”_

“注意你的态度，B。” _他永恒的肉中刺调笑说。“别忘了，我们不为你工作。”_

_“你欠我的。”Damian_ _眯起眼睛压低声音说。_

“你也欠我们的——等等等等。我好几年前就算不清了，但我们从严格意义上来算这笔帐，暗影先救了你的小命……那得追溯到你还是小屁孩的时候呢，记得吗？”

_“Tt_ _。”_

_Damian_ _总是觉得，这么一个有天分的义警英雄却顶着这么一个傻兮兮的代号，虽然这个名字某种程度的确很配她。这名字的历史能往前追溯到Damian_ _还没有来到Gotham_ _的时候，某个记者胡乱捏造了这么一个代号，不过那个沉默寡言的女义警默认了下来。_

_而另一方面，“捣乱者”真是一个再恰当不过的名字。_

“某些人今晚脾气不太好呢。” _对面的那个声音笑着说。_ “你今天踢坏蛋屁股的份额没用掉吗，B？”

_“我的克隆体来了。”Damian_ _遇到的麻烦事只有一部分能算在那孩子头上，不过他欣然愿意将所有的火气都归咎于那个讨人厌的少年。_

“我喜欢那个小号的你。” _捣乱者兴高采烈地宣布说。_ “他总是能让我想起你还又可爱又爱炸毛的时候。”

_“小心你的六点钟方向，捣乱者。”Damian_ _拖腔拉调地说，他终于找到了这对义警，她们正在一排高级商店外，这些商店总是太多华而不实的装饰，却从来都没有恰如其分的安保措施。那个穿着紫色的身影闻声立刻蹲下扫腿，她扭身绊倒了一个恶棍，把他狠狠地放倒在地。捣乱者对他气喘吁吁地笑了一声，然后她站起来，对着他的摄像头开心地挥手。“注意你周围的状况，女人。”_

“有你呢。” _她毫不在意地回答。“而且三分钟之内就结束。找到我的暗影了吗？”_

_没有，那个女人正如她的名字，她总是能完美地融入阴影之中。除非暗影选择被人看见，否则任何人都找不到她。不过总有规律，那就是捣乱者在哪儿，暗影一定就在这个金发女义警的附近。_

_Damian_ _皱眉看着屏幕，没有理会他的这位同侪了然于心的笑声。_

“同侪？B，你需要一些跟你差不多大的朋友。” _那女人笑着说。_ “暴行【Abuse注3】是个大好人，但他总是对你太太太纵容了。”

_Damian_ _曾经是少年英雄沉寂六年之后的第一个正式的小助手，所以他可以说没有多少选择少年英雄作为朋友的余地。只有暴行，他真实名字叫Colin_ _，是Gotham_ _本地人，而且置身于英雄群体之外；还有就是West_ _家的双胞胎，但他们被家人朋友紧紧地看管着……但是英雄们不轻易忘记，他们也不轻易原谅。_

  * _Jason Todd_ _——行动中死亡。_
  * _Robert Long_ _——平民死亡。_
  * _Cerdian_ _——平民死亡。_
  * _Timothy Drake_ _——行动中死亡。_
  * _Chris Kent_ _——两次迷失于幻影空间。_
  * _Lian Harper_ _——平民死亡。_



_在Damian_ _童年的时候，整个正义联盟的大厅里走廊里一直回响着这样咒语一般的声音。如果不是因为Grayson_ _，就连Damian_ _也不会被英雄群体接纳。_

_在Timothy_ _死亡之后，依然有几个坚强的少年坚持下来，像是捣乱者、暗影和暴行，他们遇到麻烦的时候没有人可以寻求帮助，直到最近采取行动重新组织少年泰坦。对于他们这几代人，少年泰坦重组已经太迟了，现在Gotham_ _中幸存下来的年轻义警人数屈指可数。因此无论谁表示反对，他们都紧紧地团结在一起。_

_“我发现自己每两周就要同一个穿着茄子色的巨型婴儿聊天。”Damian_ _从自己的思绪中回过神，油滑地说。“原谅我在其他时候选择更成熟的同盟。”_

“叮！” _那女人高兴地说。暗影和捣乱者都比当前的这位蝙蝠侠年纪大，但她们对待_ _Colin_ _和Damian_ _就像是姐姐们看待弟弟。_ “又聪明又帅气——我这可怜少女要做什么？”

_这位“可怜少女”狠狠揍翻一个恶棍，打掉了他好几颗牙，然后膝盖狠狠地撞上另一个恶棍的下身。暗影这时善解人意地把下一个可怜虫送到正大发神威根本不耐烦等待的捣乱者的手边，同时在Damian_ _的密切关注下依然没有泄露自己的藏身之所。_

_剩下的几个坏蛋显然是觉得此刻带着他们非法获得的赃物抱头鼠窜才是最明智的选择。暗影用他们偷走的大得不可思议的钻石敲昏了两个。第三个则没命逃跑的时候刚好撞上一辆银色货车，并且毫无疑问地输给了货车。_

_一个黑发女人尽可能地把上半身从车窗里弹出来，对着四仰八叉倒在地上的恶棍补上了一发电击枪。“代理人”是一个小罪犯的女儿，也是Gordon_ _的前弟子。Gordon_ _为了她在执法机关的工作隐退之后，这个年轻的骇客就同暗影和捣乱者组队行动。_

“如果你在和蝙蝠说话，你可以告诉他，我已经快要攻破他的防火墙了。” _捣乱者正在把那个还在抽搐的恶棍从车轮底下扯出来，代理人对着金发女义警喊道。_

_Damian_ _叹了口气，然后他灵巧地敲击了几下键盘，打开了一个新窗口。“代理人，你所谓快要攻破，但其实还被当前金钱可以买到的最难以逾越的防火墙以及Gordon_ _亲自维护的私人安全系统挡在外面。如果你如此渴望我的陪伴，我完全可以在这城市任何一家餐厅给我们两个预订座位。”_

“自以为是的家伙。” _在他的屏幕上，那个计算机天才反唇相讥，行动上完全对他置之不理。_ _Wendy Harries_ _跟她的同事们不同，她的身份是已知的。Damian_ _也没有费心带上自己的面具，因为他的秘密身份早就已经暴露。_

_尽管十年来他一直在努力，但他一直没能成功揭开暗影或是捣乱者的面具。_

_那个金发义警立刻挤进副驾驶座，她花了一会儿功夫，硬是要挤进镜头里。Damian_ _的个人经历完全可以证明，代理人的胳膊肘可是又尖又硬。捣乱者最后趴在代理人肩头，终于消停下来。_

“我的天啊，那就是我一直听你们说起的那只新来的小小鸟儿吗？” _她整个人都贴在屏幕上，问道。_ “他真漂亮。”

_Damian_ _有些不自在地稍微换了个姿势抱住Timothy_ _，他有些后悔，因为他隐隐约约地察觉到他现在的这种行为可称之为“可爱”。“一如既往，捣乱者，你的观察总是毫无用处得令人惊讶……我对你的搭档的意见更感兴趣。”_

_暗影突然从后座冒出来，趴在代理人另一个肩头，探身到屏幕中。她的脑袋微微往左一偏，然后非常肯定地用力点了点头。_

“她也觉得他很漂亮。” _捣乱者反驳道，毫无必要地替暗影翻译她的意思。然后捣乱者回头看向她的搭档，不知道暗影无声地表达了些什么，让金发女义警皱起眉头。_ “而且他受伤了。不是身体上，但是……”

_Damian_ _叹了口气，一只手抚摸他年轻的被监护人的头发。“过去的一个星期很艰难。”_

“转好。” _暗影低声说。她的语言交流依然有待提高。这么多年来_ _Damian_ _听见这个姐姐似的人说过的字不超过几十个，大部分都只是鹦鹉学舌般重复的短语，或者单音节的命令。_ “很强。”

_“是的。”Damian_ _点点头。今晚，在其他人都有别的事情要忙的时候，他选择寻求她们的帮助，为的就是这个。他认识暗影这么多年以来，她差不多完全不说话，但她已经选择要打破自己的沉默。学习这场战役总是异常艰难，但暗影选择了她亲密的战友，在她们提供的安全感之中她依然在坚持。这让Damian_ _看到了希望，也许Timothy_ _也会重新找回自己沟通的意愿。“罗宾一直都很强。”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注 1】这一句为著名摇篮曲的歌词。  
> 【注 2】Spoiler 即Stephanie Brown，译员表示她的这个代号见过多个版本，这里采用的是汉化组翻译《红罗宾》中的翻译。  
> 【注 3】Abuse 即Colin Wilkes，译员表示印象中没见过、暂时也没有找到有汉化组通译的版本。考虑这个代号的来源，暂定为『暴行』，欢迎提供其他版本。


	6. 第 6 章：你们却不屑一顾

第二天早晨Tim走进厨房，差一点儿就立刻逃了出来。

Tim知道都是因为Damian。如果Damian没有预料到他的反应并且堵住了他的主要逃生路线，那么他就不是差一点儿了。另外一边还有Jason故作随意地靠在厨房通往餐具间的门框上，很明显，他的两位兄弟是故意把Tim领到厨房里来。

如果原因只是为了见Barbara Gordon探长，那么他肯定会…… **做点什么** 。谋划出一套行之有效的惩罚方案需要一些时间，但Tim绝对不会姑息。

“Tim。”Babs原本坐在椅子上，她看见他不由得往前探身，惊呼道。

Tim有些不情愿地点点头，然后退到厨房台子边，和Benjamin作伴。出于某些没有人愿意讨论的原因，这位al Ghul家最年轻的成员依然滞留在大宅中。Benjamin作为这房间里除了他以外唯一一个身高低于六英尺，而且接下来的事情中没有话语权的人，很显然会是他能选择的最佳人选。

Benjamin递给Tim一只苹果，Tim刻意忽视红发女子盯着自己的目光。

Barbara明显的怀疑态度显然让他的监护人也感觉不舒服。“所以你之前的确认为我在骗你，Gordon。”

“相信你和不会感到惊讶是两回事。”Babs反驳道。“今天早晨我以为你会说的事情有千百亿件，但…… **Timothy** **复活了** 绝对不是其中之一。”

“Quinzel此刻的行动惹人讨厌。”Damian转身对着Tim说，把他也扯进谈话里来。“她正在散播谣言，称有了一只新罗宾——一个超能力者，对此我相信是昨晚不同寻常的战略的原因。”

Tim期待地举起一只手，但显然击掌不在al Ghul培养接班人的课程计划之中。Benjamin困惑地盯着Tim朝自己伸来的手看了一会儿，然后突然把自己用来削皮的小刀递给了Tim。

“罗宾的传言，加上Psyche对自己当年的旧人格突然重燃兴趣，让探长大驾光临。”Damian丝毫没有被Tim小小的社交尝试失败打断，继续说。“她此前有些顾虑。”

“仍有顾虑。”Barbara纠正Damian说，丢给蝙蝠侠一个阴沉沉的目光。“如果你以为我发现面具下是Timmy就会放过你，那么你得再想一想，Damian Wayne。你们这些小子都在想什么？”

Tim往后缩了缩。

“哼。”Benjamin轻巧地跳下流理台。“罗宾和我会在蝙蝠洞里训练搏斗，蝙蝠侠。我相信这段时间内你能够得体地教育好你的探长。”

Damian点点头，Tim跟着Benjamin离开。他经过水槽，强迫自己松开手里握着的小刀，把利器丢在了水槽里。就差一点儿。

“快跟上，罗宾。”

 

~*~

 

搏斗训练显然不是“大胆偷听”的代号。

Tim暗暗记下，以后要给其他泰坦补上这一课，然后他对Benjamin招招手，示意他往前走。接着Tim偷偷钻进餐厅里，利用餐厅和厨房之间送餐的送餐梯，更有效率地偷听对话。

像Wayne大宅这种老房子，送餐梯会比一般的更大，为了方便上菜，这层楼的送餐梯就在餐厅和厨房之间的墙壁里。不过尽管尺寸已经超出平均，而且Tim自己体型也不大，但钻进去也不过勉强合适。

而且这里没Tim预期得那么干净。不过，送餐梯被频繁使用的年代还要追溯到家里住着一只罗宾的时候，现在距离Damian个头小得足够钻进来，已经过去很多年了。

Tim之后打算到一楼去，看看自己现在这位导师是否如同所有前任罗宾一样，在内墙上刻上自己的姓名首字母。不过，现在少年安心地蜷在送餐梯里，偷听厨房里传来的压低嗓音的说话声。

不过没想到，他们似乎在讨论Harley Quinn/Psyche，而不是罗宾。Tim正在考虑自己是否希望获取他们正在讨论的这部分信息，就在这时，通往厨房那一侧的送餐梯门被掀开了。

“我，”Jason宣布说。“抓到你了，小子。出来。”

Tim翻了个跟头，从狭窄的空间里跳出来，偷眼查看了周围一圈人的反应。Jason看起来很骄傲，Damian有些听天由命的样子，而Barbara脸上则混合着困惑和痛苦。

真复杂。

Jason把头探进送餐梯里，似乎他以为Tim把Benjamin也藏在了里面，不过他还没来得及把脑袋收回来，报告自己什么都没发现……三部手机同时响了起来。

被铃声拯救了。

Jason正在回复通讯器，他必须时不时放大嗓门盖过Dick说话的声音，才能让他慢下来。Damian用手机和一个叫Harris的人通话，不停地要求更多信息，而Babs对着电话另一头的某个不幸的侦探大吼，顿时所有能听到她说话的人都安静了下来。她吼道：

“ **为什么到现在才报告？！** ”

 

~*~

 

日光从来不是蝙蝠的好朋友，不过他们正在等待Dick和Barbara带着确切消息返回，Damian跟猫咪一起踱来踱去，不幸的是一人一猫的路线交叉冲突。Tim明智地躲开了，缩在靠窗的椅子里等待。

其他人也选择躲开交锋——同样不失为明智之举。

情况是，昨晚有五名男性试图抢劫一家珠宝店，被Damian的两个戴面具的朋友挫败了。今天早晨，五个人中有四个人死了，剩下一个人被保护性监管起来，但也已经神智不清、胡言乱语。

_“整个过程中，我一直同他们保持通话。他们从来没有离开我的视线。我在一个屏幕上同代理人通话，同时从另一个屏幕上查看暗影和捣乱者收押了猎物，Gordon_ _。货车开走到时候这帮傻瓜还活着，意识清醒。”_

但蝙蝠侠的证词通常不能作为呈堂证供。

现在Damian正皱着眉头，严肃思考。珠宝店抢劫案是自从大约三个星期前，地狱猎犬首次出现在Gotham之后发生的第一起轻微犯罪。

而蝙蝠侠却没有发现其中的联系……

……因为他当时分心担忧Tim和Tim自己的恶魔。

Tim的手指摩挲着旧锦缎靠垫，描摹着指尖下蕨类图案的花纹。在上一世，Tim等着Dick回到大宅时，也曾做过一模一样的事情。

 

~*~

 

_Tim_ _坐在靠窗椅子上，看着外面雨水纷纷，因为这样沉闷的天气反而让人安心。而且如果他坐在这里看着雨，那么他就不必看向Bruce_ _或者Alfred_ _。_

_他的手指摸索着靠垫上的刺绣花朵图案。Tim_ _刻意不让自己低头看，因为每一次他不小心看到自己惨白得不自然的皮肤，就会忍不住想把这颜色擦掉，这会让Alfred_ _难过。_

_Dick_ _今天要回家来。_

_确切来说，Dick_ **_已经_ ** _回家了，但Bruce_ _把他留在蝙蝠洞里很久都没出来。Tim_ _又不笨，他知道Bruce_ _是在给Dick_ _说明现在的情况。_

_Tim_ _就是他们的情况。_

_一定有一张清单。Tim_ _知道，因为他了解Bruce_ _。在他被救出四十八小时内，Bruce_ _已经编写出一张单子，列清楚了什么话不能说，什么事不能做……还有什么东西要替换掉，什么东西要远离Tim_ _。_

_蝙蝠侠非常谨慎。_

_“Timmy_ _？”_

_Dick Grayson_ _却没有那么细心。_

_Tim_ _抬起头，看见他童年时的英雄就站在门口，嘴角的线条悲切，眼睛的光彩倦怠，而Dick_ _没有往后缩。_

_他当然不会退缩。Bruce_ _一定已经警告过他，一定已经调出安保监控，让他看清楚Tim_ _外表发生的变化，一定会对Dick_ _反复强调不要对这些变化做出反应的重要性。_

_但Tim_ _替他们两个人畏缩起来，Dick_ _立刻从门口冲过来。他既不显得随意，也不努力掩藏自己的急切。Dick_ _大步穿过房间，把Tim_ _从椅子上拉起来，紧紧地抱在怀里。_

_“会没事的。”Dick_ _把脸埋在Tim_ _糟糕的黑发里，喃喃说。染黑的效果实际上不比绿色好，但Tim_ _必须试试看。“跟我说说话，Tim_ _？说什么都行，我发誓。”_

_他不能。他真的做不到。_

_Tim_ _只能小心翼翼地回抱住大哥。_

 

~*~

 

一人一猫终于不可避免地撞在了一起，传来愤怒的吼叫。Damian生气地咒骂着，Alfred不快地对他哈气，不过双方竟然奇迹般地保存了各自的尊严，简短又激烈的冲突之后，又各自朝相反的方向大步走开。

Tim短暂地考虑了一瞬间要不要留在原地，但Damian正在往蝙蝠洞走。Benjamin此刻就在蝙蝠洞里，显然，这对兄弟需要成年人的监督。

Tim本不应该在其中扮演成年人的角色。Tim相当确定自己早千百万次就赢得了做一个难缠的少年的资格。可不幸的是，Dick和Barbara都在工作，Donna在泰坦塔，Jason不知藏在了哪儿。

所以Tim只能做个大人，阻止Wayne/al Ghul的血脉在今天终结。

这可不是Tim当初准备面对的。

 

~*~

 

_这不是他父亲当初准备面对的。Tim_ _看得出来，从Jack Drake_ _肩膀紧绷的线条，从他双手控制不住的微微颤抖，从他父亲始终不肯抬眼看他的坚持……还有当Tim_ _移开目光时，那个人盯着他看的样子。_

_Bruce_ _亲自把Tim_ _带回来，他在冒极大的风险。“蝙蝠侠告诉我”这个借口没多大用处，Harley Quinn_ _也逃走了。总会有人把两件事联系起来，一加一那么简单，不过是时间的关系。_

_Tim Drake_ _就是罗宾。_

_Tim Drake_ _曾是罗宾。_

_现在他应该做什么？_

_“我……我现在应该做什么？”他的父亲也这么问。他很愤怒，也有些退缩，有些害怕，有些怨恨，有些嫌恶，甚至有些松了口气。“我究竟能为他做什么？”_

_Bruce_ _的表情沉了下去，如果他现在开口，那么从他口中传出的将会是蝙蝠侠的嗓音，Tim_ _必须阻止他。于是他转身跑了。_

_……他跑出了后门，跑下楼梯，穿过花园……_

_他一头撞进金鱼池里，溅起一大片水花。他撞着了手掌和膝盖，吓跑了刚刚睡醒的金鱼，不过水面仍然要等一会儿才会平静。_

_Tim_ _立刻开始擦洗双手……手，脸，还有Bruce_ _清理干净那厚重的白粉涂抹的妆容后露出的每一寸被漂白了的皮肤。他徒劳地扯着自己糟糕的绿色头发。_

_然后一双大手握住了他的手，小心地把Tim_ _从水池里抱出来，抱在一个结实有力的怀抱中——那双手臂太强壮，不可能是Tim_ _父亲的。_

_“嘘，Tim_ _。嘘。”_

_Bruce_ _方才跟着他一路跑到水池里，现在也是他把Tim_ _从水池里抱出来。Tim_ _被这个千万富翁用湿漉漉的外套包裹起来，然后Bruce_ _没有放下他，也没有再回到屋子里。Bruce_ _一路绕过他家的豪宅，走到停靠的车边。_

_Tim_ _再也不曾踏足那栋房子。_

_不过他越过Bruce_ _的肩头回望，看见父亲的影子，就坐在客厅的落地窗前，就在他们离开之前的那个位置。_

 

~*~

 

Tim撞上了Damian。

现在已经发展成一种定势。这全是Damian的错，因为他才是那个让Tim习惯跟着这只大蝙蝠的人。现在他的这位导师反而开始踌躇不前，有时突然中途停下，想要询问一些他才开始意识到没有答案的问题。

Damian扶住他，Tim立刻自动稍息。

如果一个人读过了蝙蝠档案，那么可能很容易就意味他了解Tim的一切，但Tim自己是一幅缺了几块的拼图。他亲自把那些碎片藏了起来。

有秘密才更安全。甚至是为了从自己手里保护自己。

**罗宾可以被击溃。**

“Timothy，”Damian开了口又犹豫起来，然后他下定决心，问道。“请看着我。”Damian双手抱在胸前，等着Tim抬起头。“除了非常明显的原因之外，是否还有其他事情让你苦恼？”

Tim一歪脑袋。

“你似乎心不在焉。”

 _并且不幸地容易在过程中同固体障碍物发生碰撞。_ Tim轻描淡写地想。 _不过不相干。大部分。_ 为了让导师安心，他淡淡地耸耸肩。

Damian眯起眼睛。“我现在对你特别烦恼，Timothy，不过毫无疑问你也在生我的气，因为我向你隐瞒了Psyche的真实身份，我怀疑整件事毫无结果。”

_没错。_

不过Tim没想到Damian会这么善解人意。这个人总是喜欢按照自己的方式，耐心也绝对不是Damian的强项。即便现在，他等着Tim给予他某种方式的确认，他也闲不下来，顺手掸掉自己外套翻领上一根并不存在的线头。

不过他什么反馈都没等到，手机在一旁嗡嗡震动，Damian近乎痛苦地依然在等他回应。Tim走开了，去找其他人，留他在原地接听他的电话。

等Tim真的有了答案之后，Damian可以是第一个知道的。

但直到那之前，就算是蝙蝠侠也得等待。

 

~*~

 

“ _外来的。_ ”那位金发女士这么毫不客气地说。她的语气没有第一次露面来领走Jason捡回家的狗那一次那么轻松愉快了。“ _谣言已经传得满_ _Gotham_ _都是了，但这些傻瓜还不知道他们到底撞上了什么。_ ”

Tim默不做声地看着安保监控。在蝙蝠洞另一头，Jason和Benjamin正在打着放松减压的名号缠斗。两个人都不是很能接受被放逐的待遇，不过Dick和Babs带了外人来吃晚饭，那么死人和秘密都得乖乖藏在蝙蝠洞里。

Tim皱起眉头。这个金发侦探在一个平民面前透露了太多有关当前正在侦查的案子的信息。她似乎也和Damian很熟悉——而且这让他的导师很不高兴。

不过，Brown探员在转去重案组之前曾是Dick多年的搭档。她很有可能是看着Damian长大的。

“ _据我所知还有其他受害者。_ ”Damian故作随意地低声说。“ _一些警方未能发现其中联系的受害者。_ ”

Barbara立刻愤慨起来，但金发探员用手里的叉子戳着桌面。她的礼貌问题一定快把Damian气疯了，不过她用叉子用力地戳着桌子，强调她话里的重点，Damian依然保持一脸淡定地看着她。

“ _验尸官遵循了章程的每一步，_ ”金发探员激烈地捍卫自己的同事道。“ _对于_ _Gotham_ _这种规模的城市，每个月平均六起心脏病发作是非常正常的。_ ”

没错——如果不是因为其中一名罪犯从未遭遇心脏问题，没有人看见这个数据会做他想。

“ _您打算告诉我，整个_ _Gotham_ _警察部门的精英都未能发觉，他们的停尸房里六具尸体都因冠状循环衰竭而死，这件事没有任何重要的联系。_ ”

“ _六个已经老得连假释官都懒得继续监管的前诈骗犯死于自然原因，这很难让人警觉，_ _Wayne_ _先生。_ ”

Tim皱起眉头，把Bayard的档案扔到工作台上。

“冷静，小小鸟儿。”Jason靠在栏杆上，手里拿着水瓶说道。Benjamin蹲伏在垫子另一端，正在清洁他的佩刀，假装自己丝毫不感兴趣。

Tim不知道为什么Jason突然头一歪，把Benjamin也拉进对话里来，不过Jason突然决定给某人上一课时，没人知道他为什么这么做。尽管可能让人觉得不太乐意承认，但是红头罩愿意的时候，的确是个好老师。

“罗宾认为现在的局面后的罪魁祸首是Lewis Bayard。如果你不知道那是谁的话，他的代号是白色天使。”Jason不甚在意地挥挥手，大步穿过蝙蝠洞，拿起Tim之前丢到桌子上的平板电脑。“我不觉得他的结论有误，因为目前的局面散发着Bayard的先天和后天理论的臭味。问题在于，那个把一切联系起来的天才呢？”Jason伸手点了点Tim的脑袋。“全都在小小鸟儿的脑袋里，而我们都在他的聪明脑袋外面。”

Tim打开二哥的手。

Benjamin久久地打量二人。然后他慢慢靠近，拿过平板电脑。“我讨厌调查工作。”Benjamin嘀咕道，不过他还是在Tim旁边的椅子上坐下。

在监控镜头里，Dick和Brown探员正在对犯罪现场的照片和尸检报告激烈争论，两个人都情绪激动地挥舞双手。Tim看见Damian用力按住额角，想阻止必然要到来的头痛。可惜这么做全是徒劳。

Benjamin突然把平板电脑推还给Tim，吓了他一跳。“我看不出为什么犯人不可能是Bayard。”Benjamin有些生硬地说。“但我也找不到任何相关证据，在我看来其他五六个Arkham居民也同样有嫌疑。”

“主要因为他们都已经蹲在Arkham里了”Jason哼了一声，说。“没错，我也看不出来。甚至Damian也不明白Tim到底发现了什么……不过蝙蝠侠也不需要依赖六具尸体和六十年前的老档案才能破案。”

Tim眨眨眼。

“哦。”Benjamin重重地叹了口气，又伸手拿起平板电脑。“让我来吧。”

 

~*~

 

Tim和Jason从监控镜头里看见Benjamin大步地径直向餐厅走去，仿佛此刻那孩子不是光着脚、一身汗，甚至可能还带着武器。他走过餐桌边的其他人，来到Damian手边，伪装出正常青少年的那种挑衅和态度。

Tim开始觉得，是Damian激发出了这个小杀手“正常”的一面。

“ _做完了。_ ”Benjamin慢腾腾地说，把平板电脑交给自己的哥哥。“ _我 **现在** 可以吃晚饭了吗？_”

“ _厨房里给你留了一份晚饭。_ ”Damian有些没好气地说，同时在平板上一扫，快速地瞄了一眼。

Benjamin冷笑道：“ _为什么因为 **他们** 在，我就得在厨房里吃饭？_”

Tim从镜头里看见Dick匆匆地盖上桌子上散落的尸检照片。但他的前搭档对于Benjamin的到来连眼睛都没眨一下。

“ _因为我希望我的客人享受的是文明人的陪伴。_ ”Damian语气愉快地反击道。“ _所以，厨房。_ ”

“ _你的朋友？_ ”Brown探员轻轻笑着问道，就仿佛她丝毫没有发现两人外表几乎惊人地一致，她的手指搭在面前的犯罪现场照片上，若有所思地轻轻敲打。

“ _同母异父的兄弟。_ ”Damian彬彬有礼地说着谎话。Wayne家血脉中似乎世代相传这种特殊的才能。Dick会支吾过去，Jason会态度强硬，Tim干脆选择不回答……但是Damian就像是Bruce，会镇定地用最大胆的谎言敷衍了事。“ _在我们的母亲百忙之中抽出时间把他带走之前，他都会呆在我这里。不过他不会久留。_ ”

“ _当然不会。_ ”Benjamin不屑地说。“ _母亲说近墨者黑。_ ”

Damian张嘴要说话，但Brown探员抢在了他之前。“ _我突然发现了你们兄弟之间的相似之处。_ ”她愉快地插话说，想要缓和剑拔弩张的气氛。

“金发妞有胆子。”Jason吹了一声口哨，说。“没有自我保护的本能，不过那就是咱们Gotham的好姑娘。”

Tim听见只是微微摇头。

Benjamin和Damian演这么一出戏可能是为了不让餐厅里的平民注意到平板电脑，以及尽量避开等Benjamin离开餐厅之后需要面对的毫无疑问异常尖锐的问题，但两个人你来我往的过程中丝毫不曾粉饰话语中的唇枪舌剑。

在Talia大驾光临，带来可想而知的新年度大戏之前，Tim不得不忍耐同他们两个同住一个屋檐下。

不过Dick就在现场，他伸出手勾住Benjamin的脖子，仿佛他不知道自己很有可能就再也收不回那只手了似的。“ _Benjamin_ _，帮我去拿甜点吧……就在隔壁……现在。_ ”

Dick把Benjamin从餐厅里拉出去，Damian的目光回到两位女士身上，他从照片堆里捡起一张冒着火焰的大狗的照片。“ _这让我想起一个罪犯，他活跃的时候我还是个孩子——那个天使杀手。不，不对。新闻里叫他什么来着？_ ”

“ _我们警察局更喜欢叫他_ _Lewis Bayard_ _。_ ”Babs轻巧地回答。“ _不过我相信你想用的那个称呼是白色天使。_ ”

“ _精神失常的症状符合。_ ”Brown探员摇头说。“ _宗教动因不符合。_ ”

Tim对人类绝望了。

 

~*~

 

“那么，犯罪巷里的情况如何，蝙蝠侠？”

_Damian_ _阴沉地瞪着面前的大丹犬，他刚刚用灭火泡沫给那只狗全身浇了个透。那畜生方才竟然有胆量对着他快乐地摇动燃烧的尾巴。_

_“凭着我的祖先的坟墓起誓，他们一定随时听候着陛下的传唤，准备用他们的生命洗刷他们的嫌疑。_ 【注1】 _”他喃喃诵道，用大量泡沫淹没了最后一丝火光，然后将这只动物的位置通过无线电报告给_ _Gordon_ _的清理小队。_

_等到Gotham_ _的污染控制中心处理完之后，Gotham_ _的流浪动物们将彻底改头换面。_

_“_ 收到。 _”夜翼叹了口气说。他已经习惯了_ _Damian_ _，习惯了Jason_ _，也习惯了引用莎士比亚作为交流的有效方式和手段。_

_“罗宾没错，我们都是傻瓜。”Damian_ _故意在通讯中这么说。Tim_ _在蝙蝠洞里，但毫无疑问正在通过监控镜头和通讯线路监听他们的对话。这么放开自己的骄傲，放低自己的身段对那个不说话的孩子没多大作用，但明智地来看，行为本身传达着意义……_

_……而且也许是时候为那孩子准备些新装备。Damian_ _手里的确有些好东西。_

_“_ 功劳的确应该都归小弟。 _”_ _Dick_ _表示同意。“_ 总之……红头罩已经寸土不漏地彻底搜查了黑帮的地盘。暴行负责沿河两岸。我得说游乐园那边的状况有些糟糕。但至少现在所有的明火都已经扑灭了。 _”_

_“捣乱者和暗影已经清查了金融区，开始围捕剩下的流浪动物。”Damian_ _疲乏地报告。“犯罪巷似乎是个死胡同。”_

_考虑到Bayard_ _的辐射特征，本该轻松就能追踪到他的踪迹。但他在全城范围内释放了大量受害动物，导致难以追踪单一源头。优秀的拖延战术。现在，Bayard_ _显然已经躲进某个辐射屏蔽掩体之中了。_

_至少现在他们知道了白色天使的最终目标。_

_对于Bayard_ _，一向总是会回到坏血统、扭曲的宗教迷信，还有磷博士。而对于磷博士，一向也总是会归于辐射、责备和恶魔。_ 【注2】

_Bayard_ _自身的存在多少证明了他自己的理论，现在Damian_ _的城市被货真价实的地狱猎犬侵扰，这些地狱猎犬是他创造出来，作为超自然的执法者，在城市中散播恐惧。_

_他的父亲从来都不需要处理这种事情。_

_“_ 四点钟方向。 _”电脑合成的声音在他耳边响起。_ _Damian_ _连忙转身，看见一抹白色一闪而过，还有一只飞扑的狗。他对着那只扑来的约克夏梗喷洒灭火泡沫，然后轻轻捉住了那只略有些重心不稳的狗。Damian_ _确定了小狗可以透过泡沫呼吸，然后目光转向了那只狗向他袭来的屋顶。_

_恶鬼颇有些挑衅地蹲伏在屋顶边缘，他白色的紧身衣在Gotham_ _的夜空衬托下如烽火一般耀眼。_

_父亲也从来都不需要处理Benjamin_ _。_

**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】For, by my father’s reverend tomb, I vow they shall be ready at your highness’ will to answer their suspicion with their lives. 引用自《泰特斯•安德洛尼克斯》，作者莎士比亚，翻译朱生豪。  
> 【注2】Lewis Bayard的父亲在Arkham暴乱中死于Dr. Phosphorus磷博士之手。


	7. 第 7 章：纵使前路众多

 

Timothy没精打采地往厨房走，现在去厨房可能大概也许算得上吃早饭……至少接下来十分钟算是。如果Tim是那种坚持要吃早饭的人的话。

但他不是。Tim是只蝙蝠。

他们是一群把黎明当作傍晚来过日子的人，他们的适应能力非常惊人。Tim从蝙蝠洞上来之前已经查看过了监控录像，他只是第二个起床的。

Jason正在烤松饼煎香肠，所以Tim只需要跟着自己的鼻子走，一路上时不时撞上走廊里的茶几或门框，等他发觉的时候，他已经坐在厨房餐桌边，垂着头盯着面前空荡荡的桌子发呆。

他二哥很快就发觉了这个问题，给Tim端上早餐，顺手揉乱了他的头发。Tim很有些愤愤不平地用力戳起早餐。“饭让我来做，卫生让我来打扫，就给我这些回报？”Jason讽刺地说，在Tim对面坐下，顺便留心着还在煎的最后一锅香肠。“其他人都还在睡觉？”

Tim咽下食物，然后才点点头——这是礼貌问题。

夜翼最后一个回来，昨晚追踪那些燃烧的地狱猎犬、搜索白色天使，巡逻的时间已经拖得比平时更长，之后他又紧接着被警长召回警局开晨会。Dick回到蝙蝠洞的时候已经精疲力竭，他只勉强嘲笑了Damian和Benjamin两个人几乎一模一样的尸体一般的睡姿，然后自己也一头栽倒在距离他最近的一张简易床上，呼呼睡死过去。

Dick的睡姿至少看起来不像死人，不过那是因为这位大哥睡觉十分不老实，像章鱼一样霸占整张床的面积，就仿佛骨骼这种限制只对其他凡人有效。

Tim很可能是现在这个房子里休息最充分的人了，而这很能说明问题，因为Tim昨晚实际上是蜷在蝙蝠电脑前的椅子里睡的。他的脖子痛得简直能杀人，不过他的松饼上有货真价值的枫糖浆，咖啡机就在不足三尺之外……

“想都别想。”Jason嘟囔了一句。他甚至都没把视线从他宝贵的香肠上移开，凭着印象用叉子指着他，强调自己的反对。“你最不需要的就是咖啡因，小子。”

Tim有点儿想对他吐舌头，但那样就浪费了嘴里美味的松饼。

Jason往Tim的盘子里添了更多香肠，顺手帮他揉捏了脖子上酸痛的肌肉，算是补偿他。“在控制台前睡着，你现在学到教训了吗？”Jason笑道。

Tim没搭理他。

 

 

~*~

_Bruce在Tim面前蹲下来，大手握在Tim的脖子后面。Tim觉得Bruce是想让他安定下来……或者是想防止他逃跑。_

_一股温水从Tim脸侧流下，他忍不住抖了一下。_

_“嘘，Tim，嘘。”Bruce小声说。他握住Tim脖子的手稍稍用了些力气，另一只手轻柔地把毛巾按在厚厚的妆面上。_

_擦洗的速度会更快。如果Bruce让Tim自己淋浴的话，他现在应该已经把脸上的妆全部都洗掉了。Bruce一定很累了，过去几天来他一直忙着寻找Tim。这点小事Tim可以自己做。Tim可以自己洗干净然后自己出去。Bruce没有必要帮他做。_

_Tim把身上的斗篷抓得更紧了。Babs之前帮他取下了领带，Alfred小心翼翼地帮他脱下了外套，但Tim抖得太厉害，他没办法自己解开身上的衬衫……他又太紧张，没法放手让Bruce帮他脱掉。_

_Bruce似乎明白。他没帮Tim脱衬衫，只是把斗篷罩在Tim肩头，然后开始处理相对而言更处于控制范围内的事项，相对不那么侵入他紧张情绪的事项……也是更为痛苦事项，但Tim不会告诉Bruce。_

_在厚厚的白粉下，Tim被漂白过的皮肤依然像剥去一层皮一样疼痛，厚厚的粉底让他很不舒服……Tim在想，也许他还对这个品牌的化妆品过敏。_

哪一种更糟糕，是苍白得如同鬼魂，还是潮红得如同熟龙虾？

_Bruce小心翼翼地帮他卸妆，他的表情愈发严峻，他的双唇紧紧抿起，他的眼睛专注盯着正在清洗的那一小块皮肤。“嘘，Tim，嘘。”他机械地重复着，同时小心翼翼地把毛巾贴在Tim的鼻梁上。_

_Tim什么声音都没发出。_

_他只是站在浴室里，肩披沉重的黑斗篷，让他这位前任导师照顾他。这是全新的体验。也是奇怪的体验，因为Bruce从未这样过。从未这样对Tim过。_

小丑改变了一切。 _这个念头紧接着冒出来，Tim忍不住发抖。_ 小丑再也不会改变任何事情了。 ****

_“嘘，Tim，嘘。”_

_Tim不知道Bruce还会这样迁就自己多长时间，不知道他什么时候才会真正反应过来Tim到底做了什么。_

 

 

~*~

“你听见我说的了吗，小小鸟儿？”

Tim甩开Jason的手，不耐烦地点点头，继续扒拉自己面前称作早餐的那堆裹着糖浆的惨案现场。Jason没领会他的暗示，反而把Tim旁边的椅子扯出来，一屁股坐上去。

“你想得太多了，小子。”他大声说。伸手从Tim的盘子里偷走一片香肠。“对你没好处。”

Jason又伸手，Tim不太认真地用叉子威胁要扎他的手。红头罩反应非常快，他不仅避开了叉子，还顺便偷走了第二片香肠。

“我们最近有点儿忙。”Jason满嘴香肠说。“我们这个家里就是有这种坏习惯——出现了新危机，其他事情就得全部靠边站。但有些事情不会自己好，只会感染化脓。”Jason耸耸肩，把自己的盘子拖过来。“在Gotham，事情都是这样。”他用黄油刀指着Tim，说。“而你这小子太擅长打太极。”

Tim稍微动了动，不过还没来得及逃跑，就被Jason用脚勾住了椅子横梁，把他拖回到餐桌前。Tim要想逃离这场对峙，只有掀翻家具一条路。

“现在，我清楚你能充分利用沉默。行动胜于雄辩，我明白。”Jason大大咧咧地挥着手里涂好黄油的松饼。“你希望我们注意的时候，你就能让我们注意你。问题是你不希望我们注意的时候？你就选择消失。我甚至不想说你之前从泰坦塔逃跑的事情——不过你跟我以后得好好谈谈那件事——我是想说，你会不制造任何响动，你会藏在那些尖叫着让人关注的危机之后。我得说你做得真不错，不过你以前就是那种罗宾，是不是？”

_任何人要是以为Jason Todd是罗宾里最笨的那只，都是被他骗了。_

“Gotham总是突发各种事件，干扰我们的注意。”Jason漫不经心地说。“这也不是任何人的错，你看看Dick。他白天的工作和晚上的工作突然混成一团，秘密身份这种事情就像是头悬利剑，他得分外小心。而Damian……他什么都没说，不过那个小混蛋在担心他的朋友，同时还得应付他家的神经病小亲戚。”

Tim对Talia有一大堆自己的理论，对Benjamin和Ra’s al Ghul也有自己的看法。 **甚至包括Damian** ，Tim想道，几乎有些按捺不住要歇斯底里地狂笑。

“而我呢？”Jason危险地微笑起来。“我整天都没事，我每一天都没事，我可以慢慢琢磨你，小小鸟儿。我只是这家的家庭主妇。”

如果Tim能够张开嘴，能够说点 **什么** ，他依然能够转移Jason的注意。

“所以我们从Harley开始吧。”

 

 

~*~

当作什么事情都没发生。

Tim坐在原地，机械地吃东西，塞住自己的嘴，免得Jason说的任何事情刺激他做出反应。

“Bruce找到了录像——没声音，黑白画面，恐怖片似的——但我打赌你早就知道了。他打赌你甚至自己黑进蝙蝠洞里看完了录像。”

Tim既没承认也没否认。他往嘴里塞了一大口松饼，用力往下咽。

“我没看那该死的录像。”Jason严肃地说。“Bruce看了。Dick没看。Damian绝对看了。要是我曾经有哪次认真考虑揍那个小恶魔一顿——就是那一次。”

Tim停了下来。Jason一直看着他，等着他这个反应。

“不过我没有。Dick那种我对你很失望的念叨，还有之后的噩梦就够他受的了。不过如果我真的揍了，我也不会觉得自己错了。那个小丑烂到了骨子里，你还是个孩子——不是什么示例教训，要别人学习。”

Tim吃光了自己盘子里的东西。他伸手拖走了Jason的盘子。Jason也任由他，只是挑起眉毛，假装一脸不敢相信的表情。

“小心撑着，”Jason警告他。

Tim没多想，对Jason挥了挥手指让他别烦，Jason阴沉沉地笑了一声。

Jason没因此找他麻烦，因为此刻红头罩真全神贯注在别的事情上。Tim突然放弃礼貌，尝试粗鲁的手势这种小事，在大局面前不值得一提。“不管怎么说，我没看那段录像。不过我 **的确** 看了Bruce的档案。番茄、西红柿，都还是一回事。”

Tim突然有点好奇，Damian会怎么念，Damian总是很注意自己的发音，但他没注意的时候总会不小心露出一点儿英伦腔，不知道除了拼写之外，英式英语是不是某种程度上也影响了蝙蝠侠的其他方面。

Tim也看了那些档案。

“我串连起来的故事是这样的。”Jason继续说。“不知道以什么方式，小丑抓到了你，他关押了你好几天。”Jason摇摇头。“不，应该说你坚持了好几天——相当了不起，小子。我只不过坚持了几个小时，然后他就对我失去了兴趣。”

没有什么了不起……一点也不。

“他折磨了你，在过程中某个时候，你泄露了部分情报。一些让小丑得以确认蝙蝠侠和罗宾的身份的情报。Bruce觉得自己确定了具体的时间点。”Jason疲惫地抬手揉脸。“小丑有时会让Harley参与进来——让她对你体贴一点，稍微帮你治疗伤势——那个疯子上演自己版本的好警察坏警察。”

Tim猜测， **差不多** 。

“Bruce发现你们的交流从第二天开始，就在小丑开始折腾你的牙齿之后。Harley加入进来，扮演妈咪的角色。然后在她要离开之前，她摸着你的脸颊，在你耳朵边小声说了一些什么。也许那就是他们第一次叫你小丑儿子，我不确定。不管是什么，就Bruce观察，那个时候你说了自己的名字，是整段录像里唯一一次。”Jason耸耸肩。“但不能确定。Dick和Damian都比B更擅长读唇语。”

只有那一次。之后他就变成了小丑儿子。

Tim对Jason的分析没有同意也没有反对。他只是把苹果酱的罐子拿过来，直接从罐子里挖苹果酱吃。Jason没说什么。

_“不是小小J……Tim，我是Tim。”_

“不管怎么说，都不是你的错。B一直在怀疑小丑其实知道他是谁。那个小丑曾经多次用名字叫我，我还记得早年有一次，小丑问候了Dick的奥数分数。他喜欢这样，显得亲密，刺探我们作为普通人的那一面，但他从未真正针对那一面下手。”Jason放开了Tim的椅子。所以无论他接下来要说什么，肯定会正中痛处。“小丑只迷恋穿着制服的人。他杀掉的那些普通人……他们 **什么都不是，他看不见** 。他只在乎他和大坏蛋蝙蝠侠。Bruce Wayne不重要。 **我们** 不重要。除非我们穿上那套红色制服，罗宾打扰了小丑和蝙蝠侠的传世故事。”

Jason移开目光，站起来。

“你穿着制服就带着靶子，小子，那个小丑只是瞄准而已。”Jason从柜子里拿出两个马克杯。“没有人责备你为自己反击。你替我报了仇，你也替你自己和成百的受害者报了仇……你还拯救了那个杂种可能会伤害的上千人的性命。”Jason倒出一杯咖啡，推给Tim。“无论对与错，你都不需要为此感到羞愧。”

他 **没有** 。

灌下去的热咖啡是压在Tim惨遭蹂躏的消化系统上的最后一根稻草，他吐光了吃下去的东西，差点儿没来得及冲到水槽边。

 

 

~*~

Jason绕过Tim，帮他打开水龙头，冲掉呕吐物。“感觉好点了？”等Tim终于吐完，他干巴巴地问。

Tim没屈尊回答他。他只是往前探，直接从水龙头处喝了一口冷水，漱干净嘴巴，从旁边捡起一块餐巾擦干净脸。

Jason靠在流理台上，双臂抱在胸前，打量着Tim。“Damian来到Gotham的时候是个儿童杀手。他手上已经沾了血——甚至是Gotham的血——因为他抵达后做的第一件是就是除掉一个小罪犯，为了给Bruce留下好印象。”

Tim知道。他看过档案。

“我的手也不干净。”Jason强调说。“Dick是个警察，当值三年，他就不得不做了三十年义警生涯没能强迫他做出的选择。”Jason伸手，紧紧抓住Tim的汗衫，抓住了如果他穿着制服，那个“R”应该在的位置。“这里没有人会为了小丑责备你，Tim。我们都没有那么虚伪。”

Tim记得Jason此前从未用他的本名叫过他。

“也没有其他人为了小丑惩罚你。”Jason重复道。

**那么你这是在为了什么惩罚我？**

话语就在Tim舌尖，他想说话，想请求，想要求。他想得要命，想得嘴都不由得张开。但是Tim立刻用力闭上嘴，一口整齐的牙喀地撞在一起，震得牙疼。

他脸上一定显出了恐慌的神色，因为Jason的表情软了下来。二哥扭开头：“我差一点儿就做到了，是不是？”

突然之间，Tim真的愤怒起来。

他的一拳头让二哥头晕眼花了一会儿，Tim趁着这一刻逃走了。

 

 

~*~

“这里可不是什么藏身的好地方。”Babs从天窗里探出身，对他说。“这栋房子里唯一一个不能像猴子一样在屋顶上爬来爬去的，就是我了。”

不过厨房那一拳之后，Babs似乎是唯一一个来找他的人。

Tim判断从她的角度其实看不见自己，所以他按兵不动。他只是在碰运气。他没猜错，但依然还是在碰运气。

而且，那个“不能”的借口，他才不会买账。如果此刻他是躺在房顶上慢慢失血而死，Babs肯定早就已经爬上来了。她上半身的力量非常强健，超过大部分人。

“我知道你就在那里。”Babs警告说。“正前方中央处，Timothy Drake。”

Tim继续不动……

……然后她叫来了Damian，他只能生闷气。

穿着便服的蝙蝠侠哪怕负担着一名成年女性的体重，也能在倾斜的屋顶上稳稳站定。Tim控诉地瞪了导师一眼，Babs则舒舒服服地在他身边坐好坐定。

“给你一点建议，Timothy。”Damian回答说。他沿着屋脊走开，避开Tim的目光。“别让自己处在Gordon的对立面。她总是能赢。”

“我们把他训练得很好。”Babs谦和地回答。她挥手送别Damian，然后全神贯注地盯着Tim。

Tim准备好听她开始说教。

但他没想到，她会伸出双臂，然后紧紧地抱住他。

 

 

~*~

_Tim跟着导师四处走，像是一只小小的、年幼的、迷了路的小动物。他不让自己多想，尽管他的确是小小的、年幼的、迷了路——他只不过是一个披着蝙蝠侠斗篷模仿大人的小男孩。_

_他得小心脚下，不然就会绊倒。他得照看蝙蝠侠的背后，他得跟上，不然他就会被落下。_

_Tim全心全意地跟着Bruce，一开始都没有发现他周围的环境。Tim几乎没发现他的导师领着他，穿过了警察局，轻巧地走过了少数几个留守在局内，没有出去寻找失踪的Timothy Drake的警察。_

_Tim差点儿不合时宜地咯咯笑起来：他们永远也找不到他。_

_然后他们来到了警长办公室，突然一切都咔嗒一声归位，Tim明白过来。Tim是杀人凶手。Bruce要把他送给警方。他要被关进Arkham了。_

_Tim用力咽下一口唾沫，紧紧地抓住斗篷，然后他松开手，让沉重的黑色斗篷从自己身上滑落，他伸出双手，准备被好被铐住。一开始谁都没有注意到他的动作。_

_警长看到他就亵渎上帝地赌咒起来，办公桌后传来一声痛苦的抽气声。Tim之前甚至没发现Barbara也在，他在朋友的沉重目光下打了个抖。_

_但Tim稳稳站在原处，等着命运发落。_

_“不。”蝙蝠侠轻声说。他握住Tim的手，蝙蝠侠的护手整个盖住孩子太过苍白的手，然后他把那双手按在Tim胸口。他的导师嗓音沉痛，整个人蹲下，比Tim的视线高度更低，捡起斗篷。他把斗篷搭在Tim肩头，重新把他裹好。然后蝙蝠侠站起来，把Tim拉到自己身边站好，让他安全地藏在蝙蝠的影子里。_

_“小丑死了。”蝙蝠侠对警长说。“我们需要谈一谈。”_

_警长严肃地点头，他的目光一直没有离开Tim半掩在阴影中的脸。_

_蝙蝠侠对Babs说：“你能不能陪着这孩子，Gordon小姐？”_

_Babs同意了——不然她还能做什么？_

_她伸出手，Tim梦游一般走到她身边，两位成年男士躲到没人的屋顶上谈话。_

_“Tim。”她小声说。“哦，Tim。”_

_不然她还能说什么？_

_她静静地抓住Tim的手臂，Tim的膝盖发软。他们一起跪倒在地板上，他蜷缩在前任蝙蝠女的膝头，浑身发抖，她抱紧了他。他已经哭干了眼泪，但Babs还是前前后后地慢慢摇着，安慰着他。_

_“没关系。Tim。没关系。”_

_但事实不是这样。_

 

 

~*~

“我不会要求你对我说话。”他们在屋顶上沉默地呆了一会儿，红头发的Babs轻轻地对他说。Tim躺在屋顶板上，脑袋枕在Babs膝头，一只脚从屋檐垂下去，慢悠悠地晃来晃去。她抚摸着他的头发，此前她没这么做过。很奇怪，这位前任女英雄会这么诉诸身体接触进行交流。“但我希望你仔细听清楚我接下来要说的话。”

Tim微微动了动，表示他同意。他不想点头，不想因此打断Babs抚摸自己头发的动作。感觉很舒服。

“我知道你能够再次成为罗宾。”她非常实事求是地说。“我不希望，Tim，但你的确能做到。”她微皱着眉头望向远方的地平线。“我来这儿只是想提醒你，你还有其他的选择。更安全的选择，而且Timmy，你值得选择那些更安全的生活。”

她听起来就像是Dick，但Tim不能呆在纯洁的象牙塔里。再次回到街头回到战场成为罗宾，也许会让他回到小丑的目标范围内，但他作为Tim Drake，遗世独立地在大宅安全地度过几个月，结果就是他穿着罗宾制服，躺在Gotham海湾冰冷的海底。

这和Tim没有关系。

有关系的，是要阻止其他人遭受噩运。是要解决警方无法破解的案件，是要赶在一切为时已晚之前抓住坏人。是要掩护蝙蝠侠。

Tim一直都是个好罗宾。

他叹了口气，抬起右臂，手盖在自己心口处，也盖在罗宾标志应该在的位置。事情很复杂，但对他而言不复杂。

显然对Babs而言也不复杂，因为她整个人僵住了。“至少，你知道你其他的选择都是什么吗？”

Tim当然知道。他可以跟着Barbara回家，被她“收养”，改名换姓做个Tim Gordon。他可以突然出现在媒体面前，作为Dick Grayson此前不为人所知的儿子，掀起一番风波。Damian可以在全世界任何地方为Jason和Tim安排好新的身份。Tim可以去上学。他可以去玩滑板，可以去拍照。

但这样他就不能做罗宾。

Tim谨慎地点点头，注意不要把Babs的手甩开。她疲惫地叹了口气，继续用手指梳理他的头发。

“我必须得试试看。”她对他说。“这是一无所知的警长必须做的。”她低头对他微微笑道。Tim小心地坐起身，Babs一只手紧紧地抓住他的下巴，不让他溜走。“我知道你能做到，Tim。我知道你非常擅长。”她再次抱紧Tim。“但如果你再发生任何事情，我会让他 **痛不欲生** 。”

这就够了。

 

 

~*~

Tim在蝙蝠洞外犹豫起来。

“他没有生气。”他的导师在他身后轻声告密说。

Tim差点儿就没忍住条件反射地发抖。他没听见Damian进来，因为他愿意的时候，他的脚步可以轻得像他的猫。

Damian低声说了一句什么，可能是一句道歉，然后不高兴地替Tim掸干净衬衫。屋顶盖板上蹭来的尘土纷纷落地，不过Tim估计这件衬衫已经没救了。Damian似乎也这么觉得，他叹了口气，放开Tim。

“好吧，他 **之前** 没在生气。”Damian盯着地板上的灰尘低声说。他伸手，在Tim头顶上拨好老爷钟的时间。Tim突如其来的一时冲动，没头没脑地想抓住导师的手腕。

Damian停了下来。

Tim立刻后悔了。 **太迟了** 。

Damian抓住Tim的肩膀，不容他挣脱地把他从老爷钟前领开，他蹲下身，差不多与Tim同高。“我刚才是在开玩笑，Timothy。Todd此刻的情绪不比平时好，也不比平时差，一如既往是他惹人质疑的脾气。”

不是这样。完全不是这样。

不过，他的举动还是为他争取到了缓刑。“你那一拳头很有你的道理。”Damian说。“Todd也承认了他先触怒你。”

很好，因为Jason **的确那么做了** 。

Damian用力握住了Tim的肩膀，然后松开，他站起来，建议Tim快去换衣服。他们接下来还有漫长的一夜，还有Bayard需要追捕。Tim听话地往楼梯方向走，Damian继续去拨老爷钟。他任由导师按照自己的理解解读，这件事暂时解决。

但Damian叫住他。

“问题不只在于说话。”Damian说，Tim抓紧了手里的楼梯扶手。“语言的确发挥非常重要的作用，我理解，但依然有其他的沟通方式。你的书写能力并未受损，你也懂得基本的手语。我们还有语音合成软件。”

Tim点点头。

“是你需要说的话无法用语言表述？”Damian问。“还是你无法决定先说什么？”

Tim没有答案，Damian似乎也没期待得到回答。

“二十分钟后来这里找我，Timothy。”

 

 

~*~

_“我没对那孩子生气。”Dick帮Jason检查他下巴上那块迅速变青变紫的伤痕。Jason固执地坚持说。“我骄傲得一塌糊涂呢。如果他没当时就跑掉的话，我绝对会抱抱那孩子。”_

_Benjamin看着他们，着迷得有些病态。“你是个白痴，Todd。”_

_“我是引发奇迹的人物。”Jason兴致高昂地反驳说。_

_Dick叹了口气，到冰柜里拿出一包冰袋。“能不能请你不要再逼迫Tim？他给你下巴来上一拳头真没你想得那么健康。”_

_Jason哼了一声，接过Dick递来的冰袋，盖在自己下巴上。“为自己挺身反抗就是心理健康的缩影，Dick。这是好事情，”Jason用空着的那只手对着自己的脸挥了挥。“我刚才的确是个混蛋，我不肯退后一步。”Jason咧嘴笑起来：“而这就是一个不肯退后的混蛋应得的下场。”_

_“我是否可以在下次Troy指责我使用过度暴力时引用你的这句话？”Benjamin插嘴问。_

_“不行。”Dick和Jason异口同声地回答。然后两个人迅速交换了同样厌恶的目光。Jason——一如既往是他的成熟和气质的缩影——对着大哥吐了吐舌头。Dick尽量不搭理他。_

_“你没法强迫他说话，Jason。”Dick再次说道。他从旁边扯过一把椅子，疲惫地坐下。“就算你成功从他嘴里逼出脏话，也不会改变现状。”_

_“但脏话也是开始。”Jason反驳说。“我们不理解的事情，我们自然治不好。如果那孩子不肯跟我们说话，他就不能指望我们理解他。”_

_Dick无可奈何地举起双手：_ “ **他就不想说话！** _”_

“ **我们不可能事事称心如意！** ” ****

_蝙蝠洞里鸦雀无声。过了好一会儿，Jason闭上眼睛，站起来。“小子，自己消失一会儿。”_

_“哼。”Benjamin发出这么一声，不过他还是从医疗床上跳下来，往楼梯方向走。如果他是Tim，Jason就会跟着他，确保那孩子没藏在什么地方偷听。如果他是Damian，他们就绝对不可能把他从蝙蝠洞里弄出去。_

_Benjamin走开后，Jason回头对Dick说：“你已经竭尽所能了，Dick。”Jason严肃地提醒自己大哥。“但是无论Timmy的脑袋里在想什么，沉溺其中只有一种结果，那就是该死的Gotham海湾水底。你想保护他安全，但只会事与愿违。”_

_Dick痛苦地呻吟，脸埋在双手里。_

_“你以为我不知道那时候有多么艰难？我看见了那孩子的房间，Dick。那房间被毁了。我回家的时候，家里依然有一半的镜框里没有镜子。很糟糕，我知道。但此刻在大宅里游荡的这个不说话的孩子，已经不是当年在大宅里游荡的那个不说话的孩子。”_

_Dick哼了一声。_

_“你总是说噩梦是最糟糕的部分。”Jason说。“他会在睡梦中尖叫，之后会一声不响地躲在阴暗的角落里，几个小时，不肯看任何人。那孩子已经回来几个月了？他一次噩梦都没做过。甚至在Harley出现之后都没有。”_

_Dick抬头看他，一脸难以置信和恍然大悟交织的表情。_

_“Damian的做法起效了。无论正确与否，罗宾都让那孩子慢慢走上正轨。我们讨论过这个，Dick。你把手里的小鸟攥得太紧，他就会不择手段地争取自由。”_

_Dick轻声咒了一句，慢慢坐直身体。他双手垂在身侧，握成了拳头，又很快松开。不过这只年纪最大的鸟儿没对着Jason冲过来，也没掀翻他手边的医用托盘，所以红头罩就当作自己胜利了。_

_“你想保护他安全，这个想法一点错都没有，但坏事情总会自己发生，Dick。你的父母被杀了，Gotham的每一个罪犯都跟你作对。Damian的母亲一时兴起就克隆了他。小丑打残了Babs，杀了我，折磨了Tim，啊没错，然后Tim决定在大冬天去游个泳。事情总会发生。我们只要想办法保证事情不会再度发生。”_

_这番话真不错。Jason非常自豪。_

_Dick用力地咽了几口唾沫，他摇着头，斟酌着合适的表达：“你说的对。”然后就在Jason自我膨胀快爆炸之前，他补上一句：“你就是个混蛋，Jay。”_

_Jason坏笑着对自己的脸比划了一下：“来啊，Dickie鸟。给我一拳头。”_

_Dick继续摇头：“我先记在账上，谢了。”_

**本章完。**


	8. 第 8 章：吓到你的是恐惧本身

“昨晚我阻止了一起抢劫案，揍扁了一个皮条客，还炸飞了一辆摩托车。”Jason大声宣布，边说手里边挥舞着打蛋器，为自己的演说敲打重音。“那景象，美极了。”

Tim半睡半醒地支着脑袋打量着全身上下配备着厨娘装备的义警，边上Benjamin正在对着自己的盘子打瞌睡，Damian哼了一声以示自己在听，但蝙蝠侠本人的注意力完全没放在任何一个兄弟身上。

经过了长达半个小时气氛越发尴尬但其实毫无成果的交流之后，Damian终于结束了这场实为盘问的谈话，让Tim找其他兄弟去。之后蝙蝠侠就一直埋首于青少年心理、创伤后应激综合征的研究之中，并且顺理成章地开始了有选择的装聋作哑。

就如同哥谭市享受着一周没有地狱猎犬的美好时光，Tim也拥抱这短暂的缓刑，不过好日子总有要结束的时候。

Bayard依然逍遥法外，如果他的犯罪模式一如既往，那么如今缓慢回升的犯罪率将是他的主要压力源，再次确认了他作为白色天使施行最终手段的使命。

左一出右一出，犯罪开始在城里重新露头，昨晚虽然依然谨慎，但已经开始重操旧业，这样的事态标志的是白色天使无法抵御的恶化趋势。Bayard是一个活动的泄露放射源，他不可能永远躲开蝙蝠家族的搜捕……即便他主观想要。

假期结束了。

_真是不错的假期_ ，Tim心不在焉地想， _这段时间他们依然睡眠不足，保持着惯常的巡逻频率，保护的却是空荡荡的街道_ 。他倒是想去睡觉，不过Damian和Benjamin都呆在桌边一动不动，没有人能够掩护他离开。

Tim最近一直毫无反省之意地利用他的导师和家里的客人当作肉盾，阻止Jason甚至同情心泛滥的Dick再一次堵到他。这是另外一件他希望能拖多久是多久的事情。

打蛋器突然出现在他鼻子前面，Tim眨眨眼。

“是你见过的最好看的爆炸了，我没说错吧，小小鸟儿？”Jason问道。这样催促他予以答复的尝试并不是第一次了，但Jason相当倔强，甚至可以说一根筋。

“别烦那孩子，Todd。”Damian命令说。他看着资料头都没抬起来。Tim坐在他对面，只能看见几个法语单词。他掩饰住自己的情绪，不要显得对这个命令太过幸灾乐祸。

不过Jason眯起眼睛，身边几乎睡着了的小杀手默默地用手肘捅了他的肋骨，由此判断Tim的努力并没有成功。

 

~*~

 

究竟这是命运对于他今天早晨侥幸逃脱的报应，还是蝙蝠侠本人从一开始就是这么打算，Tim都不得而知。总而言之Tim的导师从不认为应该一次只解决一个问题。等到他们所有人都补充了必不可少的六小时睡眠后，Damian立刻把Tim召唤回图书馆。

今天他们要白天为Tim的声音而战，晚上为哥谭而战。

其实还不算太糟糕。Tim一直担心会重复上周的“治疗”，但是他今天只是写字而已……补上他自从前往泰坦塔就一直拖延的家庭作业。

只不过需要遵守新的要求。

不再只要求简单地回答材料，Damian要求Tim在答案中用自己的话、用完整的句子复述问题。在英语课上，还有偶尔在社会研究课上，老师都曾经要求Tim这么做过。所有的信息都依然可以全部在课本里找到，但是Tim必须按照新指定的结构来重新组织。经过几次错误的尝试之后，他很快就找到了其中的规律。

他还可能是在私立学校里受罚抄写句子，或者是练习书法，尽管相比之下遵守这些新要求需要更多脑细胞，但还是没错……其实还不算太糟糕。

他默默地补着作业，Damian在另外一边研究WE的报告，差不多一小时之后，他的导师在常规作业外又增加了一个步骤，他在Tim的书桌上放下一张纸。即兴化学测试——Bruce曾经也喜欢这么做。

蝙蝠侠列出一串元素周期表中的元素，罗宾补上其中遗漏的元素。按照周期律、按照类型（金属、惰性气体），或者完全随机（比如字母C打头的元素）。蝙蝠侠将恐惧毒气和小丑毒气分解为基础元素，如果其中跳过了某些元素，罗宾必须知道，因为这可能关系到生命。

Tim能做到多任务并行处理，这是门技巧。

他们把元素周期表从头到尾、从尾到头、翻过来调过去地全折腾了一遍，然后Damian开始随机出拼字题，接着过渡到完美无缺的西班牙语。

Tim很擅长外语，但他毕竟不是Dick。他开始专注翻译的时候，手头上的其他工作就会慢下来。蝙蝠侠操练他的力度减轻了之后，他立刻又恢复原先的速度，差点儿错过Damian最后一道问题。

不过他知道答案是什么。他甚至按照规定的格式写下了答案。

然后就结束了。

Damian放过他，让他去吃晚饭。事情不可能这么简单。

 

~*~

 

“ _需要紧急出口，我会说请并且谢谢！_ ”通讯器里传来红头罩欢快的声音。

Tim疲惫地叹了口气，复核了平面图，同时指示Jason向十点钟方向前进。Jason明明应该很了解Wayne大厦的布局才对。Tim都知道紧急出口在哪里，他可从来没有踏足过那栋大楼。

所有人都有些烦躁，大厦里发生了一起小型绑架案，码头区附近传来爆炸声，并且Tim毫不意外地在一小时前就失去了恶鬼的踪迹。至少被问起的时候Tim是这么回答的，尽管他一直通过自己的追踪器留意着那个不可理喻地穿了一身白的身影，潜行中的少年从未想到他会在自己身上安装这么一个追踪器。

泰坦必须要团结一致嘛。

问题是哥谭市把他们强行分散了。Tim（ **罗宾** ）呆在蝙蝠洞里。红头罩和夜翼凑成临时双打组合，在Wayne大厦扮演不称职的谈判专家，与此同时蝙蝠侠在码头发现违禁货物，正在追捕一个Tim不熟悉的蒙面罪犯。

Damian的朋友们在骚扰企鹅人，除了Abuse，他忙着从火场拯救幼童。Gordon警长今夜通宵，鞭策一群没有准备好面对哥谭市混乱场面的菜鸟联邦探员四处奔走。恶鬼似乎和每一个街头劫匪都有世仇。每、一、个。

“ _小小鸟儿，_ ”红头罩唱歌一般地说。“ _现在我需要你的建议！_ ”

在通讯线路上你没有办法忽视Jason。Tim不能挂断，不能离开蝙蝠洞，不能求助Damian（他差不多在城市另一头），也不能施展手段让Dick和Jason把注意力转移向对方。Tim是被困在椅子上的听众，Jason很清楚。

Tim敲击手表上的 **2** ，红头罩按照他的指示继续前行。他再次敲击那个数字，并且按住不松手。Tim之前发现这么做会造成反馈回路，发出噪音。鉴于他对Damian的了解，他几乎可以确定这种反应是设计的隐藏功能。

结果Jason大叫一声，一巴掌拍在自己头盔上，尽管这么做什么用都没有。买一赠一不用客气，而且在他们所有人之中，Tim最会装无辜。他敲击 **1** ，指引二哥来到屋顶，同待机的夜翼会合。

他不是在惩罚二哥。他是在……调教他……以某种方式。

不过很可能没用。毕竟他可是Jason。

 

~*~

 

Tim决定要躲开兄弟们，每一个。

Bayard至今依然没有丢出他的最后一手牌。每一晚过去，找不到有关白色天使的任何蛛丝马迹，义警英雄们的神经也随之越绷越紧。蝙蝠洞里的气氛十分紧张……

……而因为蝙蝠们生理机制就决定了他们没法蝙蝠洞的事情只留在蝙蝠洞里，所以大宅各处都未能幸免。

Dick今天早上发现Jason着火了，因为红头罩很无聊，就拿蝙蝠侠收集的地狱猎犬的样本做实验。所有相关方都判定他的理由（“ _这东西一点儿也没伤着狗！_ ”）不成立。

相关方包括，Tim，在Jason尝试实验同时不幸身处蝙蝠洞中；Damian，立刻被所有人责怪竟然没有把样本锁起来藏起来；Benjamin，被蝙蝠洞里爆发的口头战争吸引过来，像是一只闻见血腥味的鲨鱼；以及绝对不可能姑息原谅这种行为的，Dick。

不变的无人相让的争执，全新的成员组合和音量，最后Dick带着一肚子怒火去警局，Jason在厨房做烘焙释放压力，Damian躲进书房里生闷气。

很好。Tim决定选择玫瑰园做避难所。

如果他能够甩掉自己的小尾巴就好了……算了，这么想是他太天真的。即便说Benjamin的含蓄委婉堪比公牛，但他毕竟是al Ghul家的人。他心情好的时候可称固执，心情差的时候简直偏执。

就像Damian。

Tim转过身，叹了口气让跟在后面的少年从灌木丛里出来。

他没料到Benjamin会突然扑过来，把他撞进一旁的喷泉里。两个少年跌入水里，惊惶的锦鲤立刻纷纷躲开。Tim堪堪避开两个人都在石头池壁上撞碎颅骨的命运，冲回水面上呼吸。

Benjamin没有试图淹死Tim，所以他想要的结果一定只是这样落汤鸡的状态。

Benjamin松开他之后，他从池子里翻出去，坐到最近的草坪上，开始拧干头发里的水。他需要剪头发了，但他不知道是否应该信任地将修剪的重任交付给Jason·“火烧是符合时尚潮流的发型选择”·Todd，他估计会被趁机报复。比如剪出莫霍克头。

Tim可不适合莫霍克头。

Benjamin滴答滴答地滴着水走过来，倒在他身边的草坪上，翻身趴在地上，掩藏着脆弱的部分以免立刻遭受Tim的报复。考虑到他们两个人都湿透了，Tim觉得他这么做应该有什么理由。

他可以耐心地等待对方解释，然后再决定合适的报复行动。

 

~*~

 

Benjamin沉默了很久。

Tim懒洋洋地开始打瞌睡，差点儿没挡住直冲自己暴露的腹部袭来的那一拳。

对方却立刻放松下来。“鉴于你的反应，会有人怀疑你是否存在生存本能。”Benjamin非常严肃地责备说。他说话的语气像极了Talia，而Damian不像。蝙蝠侠的声音中缺少了某种近乎伤感的音调。Damian说话总是实事求是、平铺直叙，不像Talia al Ghul会用循循善诱、柔情蜜意包裹在责备之外。“我依然是杀手。”

Tim不知道Benjamin杀过谁。他不知道这个少年做英雄有多长时间，也不知道能够持续多长时间。

“我的母亲让蝙蝠侠把我留在这里。她会来接我。”Benjamin不耐烦地挥挥手，一只胳膊撑起半边身体侧躺着。这个姿势更方便他强调自己说的话。他这么做的时候看起来就像是迷你版的Ra’s al Ghul——戏剧一般地拿腔作调，惺惺作态地屈尊纡贵。“她没……到现在还没来。”

Benjamin和Damian的基因序列明明完全一致，为什么这样两个外表上一模一样的人……却能如此截然不同？

“我本以为我在接受考验。她没有告诉我是什么测试，不过我的母亲也从不会透露。”Benjamin古怪地哼了一声。“我本以为这场考验是要杀死你。”

Tim缓缓点点头。

“但是这么不被自己珍视的生命，终结它并不会给杀手带来任何荣誉。”Benjamin说。“昨天我终于判定，这不是在考验我。也许是考验你，或者蝙蝠侠。”

Benjamin从不用名字称呼Damian。这位杀手联盟的继承人以充满占有欲的称谓称呼他所有的家庭成员和朋友，但他从不对Damian宣称所有权。

**我的祖父** 。 **我的母亲** 。 **我的队友** 。 **我的教师** 。 **我的狗** 。 **我的鸟** 。

却从来没有过 **我的兄弟** 。

“如果我的母亲是在考验你，Timothy，你一定会失败。她是恶魔之首的女儿，不要指望能够成功通过她的考验，测试只需要你能生存下来。”

Tim定住了。

“要想活下去、需要活下去、真的活下去。”Benjamin语气严厉地命令道。“你的兄弟们只要求你这么多，这些不难做到。”小杀手的嘴角突然往上一勾，像极了Bruce罕见的微笑。Damian从没有露出过那样的表情——有些茫然，与此同时又有些自嘲。“而他们要求我赎罪。”

Tim闭上眼睛。他不会触及那个话题，不会考虑那个，也不会妥协让步。所以他突然指了指喷泉。如果说Benjamin昨天就决定不杀他，那么今天这一出是为了什么？

“现在我确定了你到底害怕什么，不害怕什么。”Benjamin没有回避，直接回答道。“ **我的朋友** 。”

 

~*~

 

一开始Tim很小心不要做出任何反应。

他不太确定Benjamin是什么意思——语带深意几乎是家族遗传。每一代的al Ghul都比他们的父辈更加疯狂——考虑到他们的族长的状况，这句话可不是恭维。

言语也是武器。

Benjamin的话既是承诺也是威胁。Tim知道，他曾经听过差不多的话语，也是同样黑暗又真诚的语调，可看看上一次的结果是多么美好。

“来吧，Timothy。”

**我的朋友** ，Tim又听到了那个没有说出来的称呼。他抓住Benjamin的手，让小杀手把他从地上拉起来。称呼是给他的标签，甚至可能是一枚荣誉勋章，更可能是对Damian的示威。Tim不知道为什么这对兄弟对彼此的存在如此深恶痛绝，但Tim不是他们的玩具。如果Damian和Benjamin继续这样幼稚的嫉妒行为，他们可以选择其他的争夺对象，而不是他。

**我的朋友** 是一句承诺。

他们并肩往回走。Benjamin似乎完全不在意身上的湿衣物，他的脚步依然轻便无声。不过话说回来，他可是光着脚，Tim穿的是运动鞋，每一步踩在地上都会发出噗哧噗哧的水声。

Tim烦躁地接受了这样复杂的关系，在他这一生或者说两生之中，集齐了四种元素。

土、火、气和水——一个父亲从土中寻找宝物，一个父亲目睹自己的宝物在火中逝去，罗宾在空气中飞翔，Tim在水中死去。

要是Tim害怕所有曾经让他痛苦的东西，那么他什么都做不成了。

Benjamin的话再次在他脑袋里回响：“ **现在我确定了你到底害怕什么，不害怕什么，我的朋友。** ”Tim僵住了，他终于发现了其中的威胁。

他不害怕水……不害怕Benjamin……不害怕死亡……那么Tim害怕什么？Benjamin怎么能如此确定？

 

~*~

 

仿佛醍醐灌顶，Tim顿悟了，他害怕的并不是死亡，而是……而是……

_他落水的角度不好，冲击力作用下他会抓不住。_

至关重要的并不是他自己的性命。

_他被重力狠狠地摔在水下的残骸上。他的肩膀脱臼了，突如其来的疼痛让他呛进一口污染的脏水，但是他没有向上冲回到水面之上。因为他不能。他不会那么做。_

有关联的并不是水、死亡和 **Benjamin** 。

_他反而潜入更深的地方。_

他母亲曾经告诉过他，坏事总是连三到来，但他父亲总是说，总是连三到来的是好事。Bruce对这种迷信嗤之以鼻——如果非要故意寻找这样的规律，那么任何事情都可以连三到来。真正重要的是Tim怎么看待。

水和死亡和……

_即便戴着面具，在这么深的水下他也什么都看不见。_

Tim都没有发觉自己拔腿就跑，他很迟钝地意识到身后传来大宅后门重重关上的声音，脚下传来湿透了的运动鞋噼啪踩在厨房瓷砖地面上的脆响。

Jason被吓了一跳大骂起来，可Tim听不见。他只是认出了Jason，然后条件反射地在他伸手过来想抓住他的时候躲开。他没有时间浪费在红头罩身上。

_他溺水了。他要淹死了。水太浑浊，Tim什么都看不见。他要淹死了！_

Tim从餐桌上翻过去，将将擦过敞开的烤箱门。他整个人冲过去，全身的重量把厨房门撞开，踉踉跄跄地跑进走廊里。

_他抓住了什么东西，或者是什么东西抓住了他。_

Tim在最后一刻停下来，差点儿撞在书房门上。他的冲劲太猛，刹住的时候地毯都被揉皱了。他拉开……

_……拉啊扯啊。手臂疼得要命，但Tim不会放弃。_

至关重要的并不是他自己的性命。

面对Tim突然闯进来，房间里的人已经站起来，但罗宾不能停下来——不会停下来。

水和死亡和……

Damian的咖啡杯在书房墙上撞碎了。

 

~*~

 

“有问题的并不是咖啡。”Dick后来告诉他。

Tim没有耸肩。他依然坐在那把曾经属于Bruce的椅子里，椅子太宽大几乎把他吞没。他依然穿着Damian的毛衣，因为他的颤抖似乎停不下来。已经洗得发白的袖子太长，盖过了他的指尖，Jason不停地抱怨这衣服穿在Tim身上简直像是给精神病人的束缚衣。

咖啡和杯子碎片已经清理干净，但Tim依然魂不守舍，所以他还呆在书房里……在他心头大石落地之后扑通坐倒的那张椅子里。他需要喘过气，他需要集中注意力才能把呼吸这一件事做好。现在他依然坐在那把椅子里，膝盖蜷起抱在胸口，耳朵里只有自己柔和的吸气呼气的重复。

其他人不愿意让他一个人呆着。

Tim不在乎。

他继续不肯搭理大哥，Dick靠在书桌上，用掌根揉了揉已经熬红了的眼睛。

其实很好玩，同样的一件事情，Tim的兄弟们做的方式完全不同。Damian用指尖去按偏头痛的区域，Jason用大手抹脸隔绝自己和剩下的世界，但Dick却选择了掌根和眼睛。有时候（Tim心怀恶意的时候）他会觉得大哥这么做，是在提醒自己不要哭。

Tim则尽量不碰自己的脸，不过有时候他忍不住，他需要用握紧的拳头揉搓自己烧起来的脸颊。

“动了手脚的是汽车的刹车油管。”Dick继续说。“就是这样。Benjamin切断了刹车，但你知道Damian对汽车维护有多么在意。他不可能不检查就上车，他肯定会发现故障。”

要是Dick等着他给出任何形式的回应，那么他就要失望了。不知道第多少次失望。

“这是联盟的事情。”Dick说。但他连忙纠正自己的措辞。“是另外那个联盟，我是说。他一直都这样做，Damian也完全不在意。有时候他甚至会觉得Benjamin很有创意。”Dick摇摇头，又揉起眼睛。“我觉得这是杀手之间相互致以敬意的方式，虽然很扭曲。”

Tim怀疑Dick自己到底相不相信这个理由。也许杀手联盟的其他人尝试暗杀是出于爱意或者尊敬，但他却不觉得Damian和Benjamin之间也是这样。

Dick深吸了一口气。“Damian以前也这么做过。这只是……只是测试。他们并不打算——不是真心要杀掉对方。”

通常不是。

不过Tim明白Dick想要说什么。如果Benjamin真的打算杀掉Damian，那么他会在咖啡里下毒，并且Tim赶来也已经太迟了。

Tim不知道自己能不能了解到Damian和Benjamin背后的完整故事。肯定不会从 **他们** 那里听说，但可以是 **别的什么来源** 。

他总可以去问Talia。

“小弟弟。”Dick打断了Tim的思绪。他在少年面前蹲下来。“你能不能看着我？求你了？”他用指节摸了摸Tim的脸颊，尝试对他微笑起来。“没关系的，Timmy。一切都没事了。”

Tim顺从地点点头。

“Damian没事，你也没事。Benjamin……还是Benjamin。”Dick念出那个名字的时候依然像是诅咒，但更多的是愤怒，而不是挫败。这是个好兆头。“他来拜访往往都以谋杀未遂结尾。有时候他们也会这么开场。一切都在我们的控制之下。你什么都没有做错，Timmy。”

Dick总是这么认为。他这样的信任可爱至极……也恼人至极。

“你们依然可以做朋友。”Dick真诚地保证说。Tim把脑袋重新埋在胳膊里，闷住了一声根本没发出声音的呻吟。

他在生气的并不是 **Benjamin** 。

 

~*~

 

显然Dick说Benjamin喜欢用暴力为他的拜访画上句号，这里他是认真的。杀手少年接下来非常坚决地要求返回泰坦，无论有没有他的母亲的许可。

大家都不喜欢这个决定，家族的其他人晚饭时间几乎都在争执这件事。

Tim安静地坐在餐桌边，在盘子里挑挑拣拣。他不得不时不时地把借来的这件毛衣袖子卷起来，不然就要掉进盘子里染上肉汁。Jason则不停地 **看** 他。Tim依然感觉冷，他知道这个感觉不正常。已经有人把空调关上把暖气打开了，Jason强迫他喝了热茶……但Tim没有力气去在意，因为他还是很 **冷** 。

_水冰冷刺骨，抓钩枪坏了，他的全身都像是一块巨型伤口酸痛得要命……任务还没有结束。最重要的是任务。_

Tim不太舒服地动了动。他的衣服已经差不多干透了，但里面还有一些潮湿，牛仔裤依然僵硬。

他赶去书房的路上完全把喷泉一游的事情抛在脑后。那个时候一点儿都不重要。

_不要停下来，罗宾。_ 他这么告诉自己。 _任务……_

事后想来，他像是只湿透的小老鼠一般突然出现，Jason和Damian是那个反应可能也不是……完全……没有道理。

至少，Tim能够稍稍理解为什么自己只想一个人呆着，他们却还是不停地纠缠他。

落汤鸡的样子放在谁身上都不好看，Tim更是可怜兮兮的范本。

其他人对他大惊小怪、嘘寒问暖、 **徘徊不去** 几个小时之后，他们似乎终于达成共识，决定责备Benjamin。恐慌的情绪褪去，几乎像扼住他喉咙让他不得呼吸一般的关切也随之减轻了，但随后的拥抱依然等待清算交付。

Tim只不过是发抖而已，哥谭市地下恐怖的源头们就慌乱得不知所措。

不过他的一点点努力就能阻止这一切。他有方案。他在蝙蝠洞的储物柜里备有毛衣，Alfred也是个毛茸茸的小型暖炉。晚饭后Tim可以去蝙蝠洞里——洗个热水澡，换身衣服，到时候他很有可能就不会仿佛身在北极一般 **抖个不停** ……只要其他人能够及时停止争执，让该出门的人出门巡逻。

尽管Tim此刻设想那样的可能性，但他实际上更希望自己的储物柜里有一套货真价实属于自己的制服。他希望能够装备整齐，作为罗宾行动，而不仅仅是顶着罗宾的称号。

 

~*~

 

_这一次Damian没有任由自己的克隆体随处乱逛。Benjamin似乎不介意蝙蝠侠更加贴身的监视，尽管少年最终还是将他领入全知全能的蝙蝠电脑的耳目未能触及的一条暗巷之中。_

_明天Damian就会弥补上这个疏漏。虽不愿意承认，但今晚他很高兴能够让他的被监护人（他的助手，他的兄弟，他的罗宾）远离他的亲子关系惯常给他上演的家族大戏。_

_“你越来越迟钝了，蝙蝠侠。”恶鬼宣布说。他假装不耐烦地点着脚尖。_

_Damian_ _挑起眉毛。“哦？不过你总是太马虎。”他平静地反击说，伸手把Timothy安在恶鬼紧身衣背后的追踪器摘下来。“也太骄傲自大。真是我的肉中刺。”_

_Benjamin_ _脸红起来，不过他没有撒谎。尽管Damian能看出来他简直无法抵御诱惑地想掩饰。总之Benjamin只是干巴巴地扯起嘴角笑了笑……恶鬼戴着的是遮住整张脸的人皮面具，因此这个表情有些怪异恐怖。在面具的遮盖下，就连著名的Wayne家族特征也化作了平板的、无名的普通。_

_“还是扼住你的脖子的信天翁。”Benjamin尖刻地建议说。_

_“不够准确。”Damian不同意。“你何曾像是信天翁一样给我带来过好运？”_ 【注1】

_Benjamin_ _愤怒的低吼也许能将一个不够坚强大胆的人吓破胆。但蝙蝠之子、恶魔的继承人必然坚实超出众人。_

_“感谢哥谭，你终于要离开了。”Damian如释重负地说。“我并不知道你究竟对他说了什么，但联盟倘若再对罗宾有任何企图，我绝不姑息。他不是你的宠物。”_

_Benjamin_ _与Timothy的互动很值得怀疑。如果死而复生的男孩是任何其他人而不是他的罗宾，如果不是他的死亡会破坏母亲的计划，Talia al Ghul可能就会对二人之间“小家子气”的兄弟拌嘴视而不见……就仿佛Timothy只不过是孩子的玩具。_

_没错，尽管即将到来的他们与Bayard的最终对峙将因此失去一个助力，但让他的克隆体离开哥谭绝对值得。_

_在这一问题上，Damian不信任Richard的判断。Richard总是多愁善感得惊人，Benjamin也一点儿不像Damian曾经的样子。让这样一只鸠占鹊巢的杜鹃鸟呆在泰坦的鸟巢里可能的影响就已经够恶劣了，绝对不能冒险让Timothy与Benjamin多做接触，让他的克隆体善恶难定的行为威胁到Timothy安全恢复的进程。_

_“别这么自私。”他的克隆体虚伪地说。“也不用这么担心——Bayard今晚或明晚都不会行动。你还有更重要的事情需要去处理。”_

_“你对所述事情了解多少？”Damian问道。_

_“我是恶魔之首的左右手。”Benjamin嘲笑道。“我知道很多你不知道的事情。”_

_“Ben——恶鬼。”Damian同样以语言回敬自己的克隆体，他的咆哮声压到极低，连Benjamin这样的耳力都得费神才能听清。“没有什么事情你知道而我却发现不了。”_

_Benjamin_ _笑起来。“想打赌吗，蝙蝠侠？毕竟到现在为止，你连该问什么都不知道。”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】The albatross around your neck这句话里有个文字游戏，Benjamin这么说是把自己称作拴在Damian脖子上的沉重的包袱，而这个俗语里的albatross信天翁又被认为可以给海员带来好运，Damian故有这样的反击。虽说中文语境中有同样可作为负担/好运象征的动物，但这里若是出现乌龟等意象大概有些出戏。而且大家都是鸟儿嘛。


End file.
